Returning To Love
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Nikki Austin has been away from the WWE for a while, after dealing with personal issues. She returns to the ring, but will she return to love? HET.
1. Nikki Austin

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**SUMMARY: Nikki Austin has been away from the WWE for a while, after dealing with personal issues. She returns to the ring, but will she return to love? HET. **

**Pairings: Roman Reigns/OC, Seth Rollins/AJ Lee, Steve Austin/Trish Stratus**

**RATING: NC17**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea and my OC Nikki Austin. **

Nikki Austin sighed as she laid in bed in he apartment in Orlando Florida. Today was the start of her return back to the WWE. She had left the business over a year ago due to some personal issues that no one knew about.

She was pregnant and in love but about 4 months into the pregnancy she got into a car accident and she had lost the baby, that was soon followed by the end of her relationship to Randy Orton.

He had been the love of her life until he admitted to cheating on her with some rookie's.

Nikki was devastated and she wasn't sure she could go on so she decided to take a year away from the business and get herself together. She was feeling much better and ready to get back to what she loved doing. She missed all her friends so much.

She got out of bed and she went over to her bathroom and she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She pulled her long Black hair with Red streaks into a ponytail and she was good to go.

Nikki was a very beautiful girl. She was tall and fit, she had some of her father's features but mostly her mothers including her striking hazel eyes.

She walked into her bedroom and made her bed and she got dressed to head over to the performance centre for one last work out before heading to Oklahoma for RAW this coming Monday.

She dressed in her Sandstone Relay Capri's, her Grey and Black Namaste Seamless Bra, her Black Crunch And Punch Tank and her Asics Gel-Craze TR Sneakers.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and headed out of her bedroom through her luxury apartment. She lived at the SkyHouse Orlando which was a new high-rise apartment community in the heart of downtown Orlando. Located just off I-4 at the intersection of Magnolia and Livingston, SkyHouse featured state-of-the-art amenities, ground-level shops and restaurants, and a pocket park at your door space.

The innovative metropolitan design provided the convenience of urban living with the feel of a natural environment. Within walking distance of Lake Eola, Church Street, and the Central Business District, SkyHouse Orlando is an oasis of modern luxury for the active urban dweller.

The apartment had a list of rooftop amenities including a pool, lounge and grilling area, fitness centre, and club room, all with unparalleled views of the Orlando skyline from 230 feet above the city.

She walked into her kitchen and grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

She went down to the garage and got into her Black 2014 BMW i8 and headed to the performance centre. She got to the centre and sighed. She hoped that no one was there at the moment. She just wanted to work with Bill.

She parked and she got out. She turned the alarm on and she headed inside. She went over to a locker and put her phone and keys inside and she went out to the ring area.

She saw Bill working with some of the younger guys and she went and stretched out before getting into the ring. "Are you ready?" Bill asked her, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I am ready." She said, Bill smiled. "Good. Let's get you even more ready." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Lets run the ropes and we will go through all the moves." He said. Nikki nodded and started running the ropes. Once she was done she and Bill worked on some moves she had been working on lately.

"So how's your dad?" Bill asked. "He's okay. Busy with Max." she said, speaking of her dad and her step mom Trish' 3 month old son Maximus.

"That's good is he coming down for Raw?" he asked. "I don't know I don't even know if I will be apart of RAW yet." She said.

"I am sure they will use you or they will have you return at TLC." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah." She said, she was excited about this, she couldn't wait to get back into the ring and wrestle with the girls. She really couldn't wait.

It was time to go back and to work. This was what she had been looking forward to for months now. She was ready now. She was more than ready.

"Nikki?" they heard. Nikki turned and saw Randy, she sighed.

"I'll leave you to it." Bill said leaving the ring, Nikki nodded and got out of the ring and grabbed a towel and wiped her face down. "What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Working out." She said. "Oh. For a minute there I thought you were making your return." He said. Nikki looked at him. "I am Randy." She said.

Randy looked at her in shock. "You can't." he said. Nikki looked at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "You can't come back…I can't see you everyday." He said. Nikki shook her head.

"Whatever Randy. What I do isn't any of your concern anymore. We're over and we have nothing anymore. We can be civil as colleagues but nothing else. I don't want to deal with you right now." She said, Randy sighed and watched her walk off, he couldn't believe that his ex was making her return, this wasn't supposed to happen.

He had finally gotten to where he wanted to be in his career and he just knew that Nikki being back was going to screw it all up.

There was something about her that always got his motor running and that wasn't a good thing when it came to him right now, he had moved on and had a girlfriend now.

He didn't want to deal with something else happening. He just didn't know what to do.

Nikki grabbed her phone and keys and left the performance centre and headed home, she had a bit to do before she left for Oklahoma.

She needed to get things done before her flight tonight.

She had a lot to do and she was excited to get there and to have her meeting with Hunter and Stephanie about what her role was going to be coming back into the divas division.

She was so ready though.

**LATER ON**

Nikki had finished packing for her trip and her flight was in an hour so she had a quick shower and got ready.

She dressed in her Black Stella McCartney Iconic Leggings, her Alexander McQueen Acorn Necklace T-Shirt, her Villous Sweatshirt Jacket, her UGG Australia Embellished Eliott Boots, her Love Script Necklace, her Love Script Bracelet and her Love Script Earrings.

Once she was dressed she took her bags out to the car and put them in the trunk. She then went inside and grabbed her phone, keys and her Dolce & Gabbana Medium Miss Sicily Shopper Bag and she locked the apartment up and she headed back down to the car.

She got in and drove to the airport. She got there and she put her car in for the time she was gone and she headed inside. She checked in for her flight and waited for it to be called.

She was so glad to be getting back into the swing of things. It was going to be hard but she was ready.

No one knew she was making her return except for the higher ups and for Randy now. None of her friends knew, hell her step brother Seth didn't even know she was returning.

She couldn't wait to surprise them though. She really couldn't. She was excited to see what they had planned for her.

She was so ready for this. Her flight was called and she went and bordered the plane. She sat in her seat and turned her phone off and she buckled up and looked out the window. "Oklahoma here I come." She said to herself as the plane took off.

She was so ready for this. She just wanted to get back into the swing of things to get her life back to what it was before all the drama happened. Everything that happened would always be with her for the rest of her life.

The heartbreak and grief over hers and Randy's son, but she was ready. She needed to get her life back on track. She was ready to live up to her last name to be the best Austin she could be.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Oklahoma and Nikki headed to the hotel without being seen.

She didn't want anyone to see her. There was one person though that she needed to see and that was Seth.

She wanted to tell him what was going on, he had been there for her through everything and she wanted him to know so that he didn't think she was keeping things from him, they had been so close since she left, they spent a lot of time together talking and bonding with one another.

She got up to her room and got settled for the stay there. She then called down to the lobby and she asked for Seth's room number.

She got It and she realised that the room was just down the end of the hall. She grabbed her phone and her room key and headed down the hall.

She got to the door and she knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.

A minute later Roman opened the door, his eyes went wide when he saw her, Nikki gestured for him to stay quiet and he did so. Nikki walked into the room and saw Seth playing a video game so she went over to him and leaned down.

"Hey bro." she said, Seth jumped and turned around and looked at his step sister. He smiled and got up and hugged her tight.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "I have some news." She said, Seth nodded.

"What's up?" he asked her. "I'm coming back. Making my return." She said Seth smiled. "Awesome." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "You're really happy I'm here?" she asked, Seth nodded.

"Of course I am I can't wait to see you back in that ring kicking ass. Do you know what you'll be doing?" he asked her, Nikki smiled.

"Nah not yet I have a meeting with Hunter and Steph tomorrow to go over what they want for me." She said, Seth smiled. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah I think so. I am ready to be back and to doing what I was born to do." She said. Seth smiled.

"You'll be perfect. I can't wait to see you there, does Steve know?" he asked her, Nikki shook her head. "No not yet." She said. "Why not?" Seth asked frowning.

"I don't know I just don't want to tell him and for him to tell me that I'm not ready. He's so overprotective he thinks he knows what is best for me but he doesn't and he will be worried about me being back around Randy and everything." She said, Seth nodded. "He's your dad he worries its his prerogative." Seth said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess so. I'll give him a call after the meeting tomorrow when I know what I will be doing." She said, Seth nodded and smiled.

"Good." He said, Nikki smiled. Seth looked and saw Roman listening in on the conversation and laughed. "You remember Roman right?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I do." She said, Roman smiled at her. Nikki looked at her step brother and smiled.

"I better get back to my room and just relax." She said. "Okay you wanna get dinner or something tonight?" Seth asked.

"Nah I don't want people to see me here." She said, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then before the show." He said, Nikki smiled and hugged him.

"Bye Roman." She said, Roman smiled and waved at her and she left.

She headed out the door and down the hall to her room.

She walked in and fell back onto the bed, she was so happy to be back around the people she saw as her family.

She was glad to be back, really glad and she couldn't wait to see what the future held for her.

**Please Review…..**


	2. First Night Back

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki stood in the hotel bathroom getting ready for her meeting with Hunter and Stephanie.

She was nervous about it but excited to get It out of the way.

She just wanted to see what was planned for her. She was meeting them at the arena where RAW would be tonight. She did her hair and makeup and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Black Roberto Cavalli Laced Leather Leggings, her Black and White DKNY Twill Collar Lace Shirt, her Black Sonar Wool Cropped Jacket, her Paparazzi Jewel Suede Platform, her Superstone Tassel Necklace and her Superstone Tassel Earrings.

She put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and her Chloé Paraty Military Tote Handbag and she headed out the door.

She headed down to the lobby and the valet pulled her car around and she got in and headed over to the arena. She got there and parked and headed inside.

She found Hunter's office and she took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

She heard Hunter call her to go in so she walked in. Hunter and Stephanie smiled at her and got up and hugged her. They missed her being around, after all she was their goddaughter.

"Take a seat Nikki." Hunter said, Nikki smiled and sat down. "So we are so happy that you're back." Hunter said. "Its good to be back." She said, Hunter smiled at her. "So lets get down to business. You're going to be a busy girl once you've made your return." He said.

"Okay." Nikki said. "We want to get you to do a return photo shoot to get your face back out there again." Stephanie said.

"We also have lined up an assistant for you her name is Natalie and is wonderful at what she does, she will have your schedule and get you to where you need to be on time." Stephanie told her. "Okay." She said.

"Now as for your return." Hunter said, Nikki nodded. "We're going to align you with AJ." He said. "Okay." She said.

"You'll be like the muscle she hires to help her out in keeping the title. Because of Total Divas she's going to be feuding with them a lot more, so with Brie, Nicole, Naomi, Cameron and Nattie, of course Eva and JoJo will be involved as well." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Okay sounds good." She said.

"We will have you do a few segments with the girls backstage because when you left you were a face and coming back you will be a heel so we will have them ask you why you're doing what you're doing and such." He said. "Perfect." Nikki said, Hunter smiled.

"Also we have another little storyline that we have for you. Your step brother came to us with a great idea to have you be the Shield's valet. Yes they're nearing their end soon and then we will put you with one of them, either Roman or Dean for romantic purposes." He said. "Seth suggested that?" she asked. "No he suggested the valet not anything else." He said.

"Okay cool." She said. "So you will begin your services at TLC you will help AJ in her match and then help the Shield in their match against Punk." Stephanie informed her. "Okay sounds good." She said.

"That's pretty much all we have for you, you will meet your assistant tonight at the show and you will show everyone that you're back and ready for action." Stephanie told her. "Are you okay being back around Randy?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She said. "Okay then, welcome back miss Austin." Stephanie said.

"Thanks for taking me back." She said, Stephanie smiled at her and hugged her and so did Hunter.

Nikki was so glad that the meeting went well she had a lot of things lined up for the show. It was exciting. She was excited to do the story line with AJ and with the Shield. She didn't know which one she would end up with but no matter who it was it would be a good thing to do.

She liked working with her step brother it was a good step to make in her comeback.

She was glad to be back and she couldn't wait to see everyone tonight and let them know that she was back for good and she was better than ever. She especially couldn't wait to see AJ.

Before Nikki left they were very close, they were like sisters and they kept up their relationship while she was gone but it would be great to be back with her, it really would.

She left the arena and got into her car and headed back to the hotel. When she got back she headed up to her room.

She walked in and she kicked off her heels and laid down on the bed, she closed her eyes and tried to get some rest, she was back to being a diva tonight and she couldn't wait she was so excited for it, she just wanted to get back into the swing of things with working and other things. She wanted to get back with her girls and everything.

She seriously couldn't wait to be with them. She had missed her girl time so much so it would be good to get back to them and she couldn't wait to see Seth perform again.

She hadn't seen him wrestle in a long time, she just couldn't bring herself to go to an arena if she wasn't going to perform but now she was back and it was like she never left.

She still had some issues to get through but she was so happy….She really was. The only thing she was nervous about was seeing Randy again. She knew he had a new girlfriend.

She just didn't know who it was and to be honest she didn't even care.

He had deserted her when she needed him most. When she was going through the toughest times of her life.

She needed him and he had just up and left her like she never meant anything to her and it killed her inside. She was left heartbroken and shattered.

Nikki had no idea how she went on but she did. She saw her therapist and got back to the girl she once was.

This return was the final step in her recovery and she couldn't wait.

**THAT NIGHT**

Tonight was the night. Nikki was making her return and she couldn't wait.

She stood in the hotel bathroom looking at herself at the mirror as she did her hair and makeup for the night.

She wanted to look good. She had changed her appearance since the last time everyone saw her. When she was last on WWE TV she was a blonde, now she had black hair.

It was a big change but it was what she wanted. She needed to change everything about who she once was. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she went and got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Black MARC JACOBS Military Moto Legging Jeans, her Black and Silver Pastilla Beaded Mesh Top, her Black Puffer Motorcyle Jacket, her Black Kenley High Heel Platform Booties, her What a Girl Wants Pendant Necklace, her Gilded Glimpse Charm Bracelet and her What a Girl Wants Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone, keys, her room key and wallet and put them in her Black MARC JACOBS Classic Q Karlie Crossbody Bag and she headed out the door.

She went down to the lobby and the valet pulled her car around and she got in and headed off to the arena. As she drove she found herself getting more and more nervous. She just hoped that everyone would be glad that she was back.

She got to the arena and parked and headed inside. She flashed her VIP badge and she walked through the halls. Her first stop was the divas locker room. She walked in and saw them all getting ready for the night.

She saw every diva. She smirked seeing AJ. "Hey girls." She said, they all turned around and saw Nikki. They all lit up and rushed at her and hugged her, Nikki smiled at them and hugged them back.

"Miss Lee." Nikki said looking at AJ. AJ ran at her and jumped on her Nikki stumbled and held her best friend up as they hugged.

"Who is that?" Eva asked Nicole. "Nikki Austin, former women's and divas champion. Randy's ex." Nicole told Randy's new girlfriend, Eva's eyes went wide. "No this cannot be happening." Eva said.

"Well it is." Nicole said. "Get used to it, because she's back." Nicole said, Eva sighed. This wasn't happening. Nikki and AJ broke their hug and Nikki smiled at everyone. "So you're back for good?" AJ asked.

"Yeah I am back for good." She said, they all smiled, they were so glad she was back where she belonged. "Nikki, these are the rookies." Brie said. "This is Eva, JoJo and Summer." Brie said, Nikki smiled and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you guys." She said. "So you're not on the card for tonight." Natalya said. "Yeah I know. I am not making my in ring return for a while but my public return will be at TLC with AJ." She said. They all nodded.

"Does Seth know you're back?" AJ asked speaking of her boyfriend. "Yep." She said. "He wasn't allowed to tell anyone." Nikki said, AJ nodded.

"Lets go see him." AJ said, Nikki smiled and said goodbye to the girls and left with her BFF. They went to the guys locker room. AJ knocked and they walked in, everyone looked up when they saw Nikki and they smiled.

Seth hugged her then his girlfriend and then a few guys came and hugged her too. John did, Daniel did, Dean did, Roman did and Phil did.

Nikki smiled at them all and hugged them back, everyone looked as she and Randy locked eyes and then Nikki turned her back on him, she didn't want anything to do with him at all.

Seth left the room with the girls and they went to catering to get something to eat.

"So how was the meeting this morning?" Seth asked his step-sister.

"It was good they laid out what was going to happen with my return and everything." She said. "And what's going to happen?" he asked her.

"Well I will be teaming with AJ to take down the other divas. So I will be helping her win and taking them out." She said, he nodded. "And?" he asked.

"Yes they talked to me about the storyline that you suggested and that will begin at TLC. I will be the Shield's valet for that night and it will go from there, they want to take it to the romantic Angle so I will either be with Roman or Dean." She said, Seth nodded.

"Why do they have to push you to a romantic storyline?" he asked her

"I don't know. You suggested it, apparently tonight you will be seen talking on the phone to someone and asking them if they will make it to TLC and it will be me on the other end." She said. "Oh okay." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"It'll be good I can't wait." She said, Seth smiled Dean and Roman walked in and smiled. "Rollins we're needed for the segment." Dean said, Seth nodded.

"Coming?" he asked his girls Nikki and AJ nodded and they followed him to the end of the hall where the segment was set up.

"So lets get started." The director said, Seth and the boys got into position and smiled.

**ON AIR**

_Seth was seen backstage sitting on a crate with the phone to his ear. "So you'll be here for TLC then?" he asked the person. "Awesome they won't know what hit them, this is going to be amazing." He said into the phone. "Yeah I'm excited too see you then." He said ending the call, he looked at Dean and Roman. "It's a go." He said, they smirked and slapped hands together to end the segment. _

**OFF AIR**

Seth smiled at Nikki and AJ. "So?" he asked. "That was perfect." Nikki said Seth smiled.

"Yeah this is going to be good having you back." He said, he wrapped his arms around Nikki and AJ. "I've got my girls back." He said smirking, he couldn't be happier.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	3. Seeing Steve

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. Today she had her photo shoot for the WWE. Her return shots.

She was excited for it but she wished she didn't have to be up so early. The saving grace was that she wasn't going alone AJ and Seth had volunteered to go along with her which she was glad for.

She didn't want to be stuck at a studio for hours all alone. She got out of the shower and she left her hair alone and didn't put any makeup on before she got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Nike Pro Core II Compression Capris, her Nike DF Vapor Touch Tank, her Nike Hoodie and her Nike Air Max Thea shoes. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and bag and headed down to the lobby. She saw Seth and AJ and went over to them and hugged them.

Seth handed her a cup of coffee and they headed off. They got into the car and the driver drove them to the studio.

They got there and they headed inside. "Miss Austin, glad you're here. Lets get you into hair and makeup right away." The director said, Nikki nodded and went to hair and makeup and sat down.

"So have you talked to Steve yet about your return?" Seth asked as they did her hair and makeup. "No not yet. I am gonna call him when I get back to Florida." She said.

"What are you up to this week?" Seth asked. "Nothing really, training some more for the return and just chilling out." She said.

"Cool. Me and AJ are going to Austin to visit mom, you should just come back with us. I'm sure your dad would be happy to see you and you can see your mom." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah maybe." She said.

"I invited Roman, he needs away from Florida." He said. "Why what's up with him?" Nikki asked. "Bad break-up." He said. "Oh okay." She said.

"You're all done miss Austin." The makeup artist said, Nikki smiled and got up and headed to wardrobe so she could change into her first look. Her first look was labelled GLAM.

She dressed in a Black Crewneck Nets Sleeveless Fashion Dress, a pair of Black Stiletto Heel Spikes Rhinestone Suede Leather Platforms, a Retro Black Beading Stylish Bracelet and a pair of Black Leaf Gold Modern Earrings. Once she was dressed she went out to the set and she stood in front of a green screen.

"Okay lets get started." Shawna the photographer said, Nikki stood there and posed front on giving her different facial expressions.

She turned a bit and threw her hair over her shoulders and she put her hand in it and she gave the camera her best smouldering look. "Good, accentuate the long legs." Shawna said, Nikki did so showing off her legs as best as she could.

"Okay next look." She said, Nikki headed back into wardrobe and changed into the next look that was labelled RING GEAR.

She changed into her Black and Red Reversible Keyhole Shorts, her Black and Red Reversible Tie Front Halter Top and her Black Nike Air Max + 2013 Sneakers.

Once she was dressed they put some bronzer on her and she went out to the set and stood in front of the green screen and posed.

She did the glare pose, a hands on the hips pose, a hands above the head pose and a booty shot pose. She loved being back in her ring gear. She missed being able to wear it.

"Okay last look." Shawna said, Nikki smiled and went and changed into the final look which was labelled. FOOTBALL FAN.

She changed into a pair of Black Booty Shorts, a White and Blue Nike Tony Romo Dallas Cowboys Limited Jersey and a Blue New Era Dallas Cowboys Ladies Goal-To-Go Military Adjustable Hat. She went to set and they handed her a White and Blue Dallas Cowboys Football.

She did some shots standing up and facing the camera, then she got down on the floor and laid on her stomach and some on her back with her legs up in the air and she did one where she was sitting and her legs were up against her chest as she looked at the football. They got all the shots and she was done.

"That's a wrap!" Shawna said, Nikki smiled, glad it was over with. She hugged Shawna and she changed back into her original clothes. "So you gonna come to Austin?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah let me pack my stuff and change my flight." She said, Seth nodded.

"Okay." He said, he was glad his sister was coming back to Austin with him, AJ and Roman.

He wanted to spend some more time with her.

He also knew that Steve was missing his princess and that Nikki needed to go and visit her mom in hospital.

Her mom was going through a tough time at the moment and Nikki was in denial about it.

But she needed to visit her once and for all before it was too late. They got back to the hotel and Nikki went to her room and she packed up her things.

She finished packing up her clothes and stuff and she called the airline and changed her flight to the same one that Seth, AJ and Roman were on and she was good to go.

She headed downstairs to the lobby and she checked out of her room and she waited for the other three.

As she was sitting in the lounge she saw Randy get off the elevator with Eva at his side kissing his neck, Nikki rolled her eyes.

She had no feelings for him at all but he was such a man whore and it annoyed her.

Before everything happened with the baby, Randy had been such a great guy, she didn't know what happened to him, she had no idea.

"Ready?" Seth asked as he joined her, Nikki nodded and got up, grabbed her luggage and headed out the door with Seth, AJ and Roman ready to get to Austin and see her dad, step mom and baby brother.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Austin and Seth, AJ, Roman and Nikki grabbed their things and headed to the rental cars.

Seth rented a car and he drove to Steve's and Trish' house. Nikki loved coming back here. There house was so amazing and it always felt like home to her, she spent a few months there after she lost the baby and it gave her time to recover.

They got to the house and parked and headed inside. The house was still as beautiful as Nikki remembered. It was a magical 4.50 acres of land, bears an assortment of fruit trees including Fig, Peach, Persimmon and Lemon Trees.

The house was built honouring the old ways while embracing new and improved technologies. All exterior walls and several of the interior walls are built from 12" thick Aerated concrete blocks, maximizing energy efficiency.

Architectural design was created and chosen to nestle into the land with the look of passing time. No detail has been left unexamined for authenticity, function and beauty.

"Hello?!" Seth called out. He smiled as he saw his mom turn the corner he went over to her and hugged her tight, she then hugged Roman and AJ and lastly Nikki. "We didn't know you were coming." She said.

"Surprise." Nikki said, Trish smiled and hugged her. She loved Nikki like a daughter but sometimes she was annoyed at how much attention Steve gave his princess.

That and after Max was born she and Nikki butted heads a lot because Nikki was sad that Trish had a baby and she didn't. "Steve come in here!" Trish called to her man. Steve walked around the corner and beamed.

"Princess!" he said, Nikki smiled. "Daddy!" she said back as she ran to him and hugged him, they had a very close relationship. She grew up with him, he had always been around. "This is a surprise." He said. "Well I wanted to come and see you." She said, Steve smiled.

"Well you know you're always welcome." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks daddy. I am gonna go have a shower and change. I smell like a plane." She said, he laughed.

"Okay." He said kissing the top of her head. Nikki smiled at him and headed up to her old room. She walked in and put her bag in the corner and she went to the bathroom and had a shower.

She had her shower and got out, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and she dried off and got dressed. She dressed in her Black Fold-Over Jersey Lounge Pants, her Black and White Rib-Knit Tank, her Black Jersey Tee Hoodie and her Grey Cable-Knit Slipper Socks. Once she was dressed she headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

She made herself a cup of coffee and she went and sat in the lounge room. Steve walked in a minute later with max and he handed his son to his daughter.

Nikki smiled at her baby brother. "He's getting big." She commented. "Yeah he is, I can't believe he's three months old already. Time fly's." he said, Nikki smiled.

"I miss being able to spend time with him. It sucks." She said. "I know but we all understand and when max is older he'll understand it as well." Steve said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." She said. "So how was your first night back last night?" Steve asked. "It was good." She said.

"Steph and Hunter laid out the plans for me and I can't wait to get back in there." She said.

"You'll be great and me and Trish will be there in Houston when you make your return." He said. "That's good. I am nervous about it. I am just glad I don't have a match." She said, Steve nodded and smiled.

"Well I am very proud of you baby. You've been through a lot and you've kept a level head." He said, Nikki smiled as she tickled Max' stomach.

"Thanks dad." She said. Steve smiled at her, Trish, Seth, AJ and Roman walked into the room and they all sat down and chatted about what was happening in their lives.

"So your mother." Steve said starting the conversation he knew his daughter didn't want to have. "Dad don't start please." Nikki said.

"She's been asking about you. She wants to see you." He said, Nikki sighed. "I know she does she keeps ringing me." She said. "Well don't you think you should go and see her." Steve said, Nikki shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't like being there at the hospital." She said. "Sean is there all the time and he just pisses me off." She said.

"I know he does but he is your mom's boyfriend." He said, Nikki sighed. "I don't want to see her dad. End of story." She said.

"No not end of story. I am taking you to see her tomorrow." He said. "Dad I don't want to see her. All she does is disappoint me." She said. "She's sick Nikki." Steve told her.

"I know that. She's been sick my entire life. First it was alcohol, then weed, then alcohol again, then pain pills, then back to alcohol now its all of it combined." She said. "With kidney disease." Steve added. "Yes dad." She said.

"She did that to herself. So I don't feel sorry for her one bit. She chose those things over her family over me and you so why should I drop everything in my life to see her?" she asked, Steve sighed.

"Because it's the right thing to do, she's your mom. She gave you life." Steve said, Nikki sighed.

"Whatever. I am done with this conversation." She said, she got up and handed Max back to Steve and walked out of the room.

Steve sighed and looked at Max. "Your sister is so stubborn." He said.

"Just talk to her sweetie, you'll get her to come around and see sense that she needs to go and visit her mother." Trish said, Steve sighed.

"I hope so because I am running out of excuses to tell Michelle. I don't know what to say to her anymore." He said.

"I know. Nikki will come around she always does in the end. She'd do anything for you." Trish said, Steve nodded.

"Yeah I'll talk to her again tonight." He said, Trish smiled. She knew that her husband would get through to Nikki she just knew it.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the night. She and Steve were going out for a nice father/daughter dinner date.

She didn't mind going out with her dad alone but she knew he had an ulterior motive. He wanted to talk to her about her mom and she didn't want to deal with it.

She got out of the shower, dried off and got ready for the night, she did her hair and makeup and got dressed.

She dressed in her Deep Blue Nylon Spandex Printed Leggings, her Black Pleated Lace Sleeveless Top, her Light Gray Turndown Collar Chic Faux Fur Jacket, her Black Studded Leather Knee Length Boots, her Silver Plated Heart Necklace, her Sweetheart Silver Plated Bracelet and her Silver Plated Sweetheart Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her Brown Fur Leather Shoulder Bag and headed downstairs.

She walked into the lounge and smiled at everyone. "You ready dad?" she asked. "Sure pumpkin." He said, he kissed Trish goodbye and he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and he and Nikki headed out the door. They got into his Ford F150 Truck and Steve drove them to a nice little restaurant he knew in town.

"You okay?" Steve asked his daughter. "Yeah I'm fine." She said. "Hungry though." She said, Steve smiled and nodded.

They got to The Moonshine Grill and Steve parked and they headed inside. They found a table and sat down and looked over their menus. Their waiter came by and smiled at them. "What can I get you?" he asked them.

"I'll have a Beer and the Texas Flat Iron Steak." Steve said. "And you?" the waiter asked Nikki. "I'll have a Margarita and the Cornflake Fried Chicken Salad." She said, the waiter smiled. "Shouldn't be too long." He said walking off.

Their food and drinks arrived about ten minutes later. Nikki and Steve smiled and started eating. "So how are you liking fatherhood again?" Nikki asked him.

"Its fun, I love being able to spend all day with him." Steve said, Nikki smiled. "That's good." She said. "I wish I could have done the same with you." Steve said. "

Its okay dad, we have a tight relationship. You were a great dad to me, you still are." She said, Steve smiled. "I'm glad you think so." He said, Nikki smiled.

"You are dad." She assured him, Steve nodded. "So tell me what's going to be happening at TLC?" Steve asked.

"Well I will be starting two separate storylines, one will be with AJ, being her backup and helping her out with the other girls." She said.

"That's fun." Steve said. "Yeah it is." She said. "What's the other storyline?" Steve asked her.

"I will be a valet to the Shield." She said. "With it turning romantic with either me and Dean or me and Roman." She sad.

"I don't like that." He said. "I know but it will be fun. I don't mind a little onscreen kissing." She said, Steve groaned. "I don't want to see that. You're my baby girl." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Dad its not like I am an innocent 16 year old. I am 27 years old, I have been in long term relationships, hell I was pregnant." She said, Steve nodded. "I know but you'll always be my baby girl." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Yes dad but you have to understand that I am going to fall in love and be with someone." She said. "I know." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "Are you seeing anyone?" Steve asked.

"No. I've been focussed on my comeback and I am trying to heal from Randy and everything that happened there." She said, Steve nodded. "And are you healing?" he asked her. Nikki smiled.

"Yeah…..I am getting there." She said, Steve smiled at her. He was glad his girl was doing better.

"So….." Steve said. "Dad if have something to say, say it." She said. "You need to go and visit your mom." He said, Nikki sighed. "Just once, do it for me please baby?" he asked her, Nikki looked at him.

"Please?" he asked again. "It would mean a lot to me and to your mom. I know she's made mistakes but she's still your mom and will always be your mom." He told her.

"She loves you. She always will. You're her only daughter." He said, Nikki looked at her dad and sighed. "Fine I'll go visit her tomorrow." She said.

"Good. She'll be so excited to see you." He said, he was so glad that his daughter had decided to go and see her mom. Michelle needed it. They finished off dinner and they headed home.

They got home and Nikki went up to her room and changed for bed.

She laid down on the bed and thought about tomorrow. She was so nervous about seeing her mom tomorrow.

She got up and headed downstairs and she went to the bar and poured herself a glass of vodka. She sat down and drank the drink.

"You getting drunk?" Roman asked as he joined her, Nikki laughed. "No, just trying to clear my mind of what I am doing tomorrow." She said. "Why? What are you doing?" Roman asked.

"Going to see my mom for the first time in months." She said. "Oh. I heard you earlier talking about her. I'm sorry." He said.

"Its fine, if anyone should be apologising its her. She's the one that has screwed everything up." She said, Roman nodded. "I get it." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I am gonna go and try and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, she got up and headed upstairs.

She walked into her room, closed the door and went over to her bed and climbed in, she turned her lamp off and closed her eyes and tried to get some rest.

Her thoughts were running through her head about tomorrow, she just hoped that everything was going to go okay. She didn't want anything bad to happen.

She missed her mom she did but she didn't want to be hurt or heartbroken again. She couldn't go through it…..Not again.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. Issues With Mom

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready to head over to see her mom.

She really didn't want to go but she knew she had to. She was doing this for her dad, no other reason.

She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Blue Skinny Denim Jeans, her Black Cut Out Scoop Neck Long Sleeve T-shirt, her Black V-Neck Shaping Fur Chic Faux Fur Jacket, her Black Stiletto Heel Leather Platform Pumps, her Multi Color Bronze Fashion Swag Necklace, her Stylish Multi Color Cross Geometric Shiny Acrylic Fashion Bracelet and her Retro Colorful Alloy Acrylic Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her Hobo Cowhide Stylish Shoulder Bag and headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and looked at her dad. "Keys." She said, Steve smiled and handed her the keys to his truck.

"Be nice." He warned her, Nikki rolled her eyes and headed out the door. She got into the truck and headed to the hospital.

She got there and parked and she went to the gift shop and bought a bouquet of purple Orchids and she headed up to the floor. She sighed as she stood outside her mother's room.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She walked in and saw her mom sitting up in bed with Sean sitting right beside her. Michelle smiled when she saw her daughter.

Nikki went over to the bed and put the vase on the side table. She then leaned in and kissed her mom on the cheek. "You came." Michelle said, Nikki smiled at her. "Yeah dad talked me into it." She said.

"You didn't have to come." Sean spat. Nikki sighed. "Sean stop, baby please." Michelle said, Sean rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee." He said walking out the door. Nikki shook her head at him, she hated him. "How are you feeling mom?" Nikki asked. "Pretty bad. But I am getting there." She said.

"I'm on the list for a new kidney." She said. "That's good." She said. "What about you, how are you baby?" Michelle asked. "I'm okay. I go back to work soon. I'm making my return." She said, Michelle smiled.

"That's good. I'm so proud of you." Michelle said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks mom, that means a lot to me. That you are proud of me." She said, Michelle smiled.

"Of course I am. You're my baby girl and I love you." She said, Nikki smiled. She was glad to be able to have this conversation with her mom. "Are you dating anyone?" Michelle asked.

"No." Nikki said. "You need to get on that. I want to be able to watch you get married." Michelle said, Nikki sighed. "I'll get right on it mom." She said, Michelle smiled and took Nikki's hand holding it tight.

Sean walked back into the room and sat down on the other side of the bed. "So did you ask her?" Sean asked, Michelle sighed. "I'm not going to and I've told you this before Sean. I won't do it." Michelle said.

"It's the best way." Sean said. "What are you talking about?" Nikki asked. Sean sighed. "You're mom is on the transplant list but she isn't high up." Sean said.

"So I thought that maybe because you're her daughter you'd do the right thing and give her one of yours." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "What?!" she asked.

"You owe it to her." Sean said. "I owe her nothing." She snapped. "She did this to herself. So no I will not give her a kidney so she can ruin that one as well." She snapped.

"I can't believe you two. I thought coming here would change things but it hasn't. I shouldn't have bothered." Nikki said, she stood up and looked at her mother.

"Don't call me." She said. "As far as I am concerned you're already dead." She said walking out the room.

She left the hospital and got into the car and headed back to her dad's place.

She couldn't believe that Sean thought she would give her mom a kidney, she wouldn't do it. If she did her mom would waste it again. She got back to her dad's house and walked in.

She put the keys back on the hook and went into the lounge. "Thanks for making me go dad, really. I had an awesome time." Nikki said sarcastically.

She shook her head and turned on her heel and walked upstairs to her room slamming the door. Steve sighed and went up to his daughter's room. He walked in and saw her on the bed. "What happened?" he asked.

"Sean asked me to give mom a kidney." She said. "What?" Steve asked. "I know tell me about it." She said. "What a dick. I can't believe him." Steve said, Nikki shook her head.

"I'm done." She said. "I am not putting myself out there again. I can't." she said, Steve nodded.

"I understand baby. I do. I hate that you and your mom don't have a good relationship but its your choice. You're an adult and you can make your own choices I won't try and force you to see her anymore. Not after this. I don't know what she and Sean are thinking asking you such a thing." He said. "Its fine." She said, she grabbed her pack of smokes and headed downstairs and outside.

She went over to the chairs and she sat down and she lit up and started smoking. She needed one after the day she had. S

he really couldn't believe that her mom had asked that of her, she knew it wasn't her mom but Sean was only going off what her mom would have wanted.

The door opened and Seth and AJ came out and sat with her.

"Everything okay?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah." She said.

"Wanna go out tonight? Get some drinks?" she asked, Seth and AJ nodded.

"Sure sounds like a good idea." He said. Nikki smiled at them, she needed to get out tonight and have some fun and to forget all about what happened with her mom.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki stood in her bathroom getting ready for the night. She was excited to go out and have some fun and maybe meet a guy and get laid.

She was needing sex so badly. She needed it. She hadn't had sex since Randy and that was a LONG time ago.

She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got ready for the night. She dressed in her Red Fitted X-Back Dress, her Black Strappy Back Blazer, her Black CrissCross Sandals, her Rhinestone Buckle Bangle Bracelet, her Double Snake Ring and her Rhinestone Teardrop Hoop Earrings.

She put on some perfume, grabbed her phone, her I.D and some cash and put it in her clutch and headed downstairs. "Where do you think you're going dressed in that?" Steve asked as he saw his daughter. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Dad enough. I am 27 years old and I am an adult which means I can wear whatever I want." She said, Steve sighed.

"I don't like it. It's low cut and short. Any loser will come up to you." He said. "Dad just relax please. What was Trish wearing when you went up to her?" she asked him trying to prove a point.

"That's not the point." Steve said. "Steven, leave her alone. She looks beautiful." Trish said. "Seth, Roman and AJ are with her she'll be fine." Trish assured her husband.

"I hope so." He said, Nikki laughed. She went over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek and she, Seth, Roman and AJ left for the club.

"My dad is so overprotective." Nikki complained as Roman drove them, he was the designated driver tonight. He was the one who wasn't drinking and who was going to stay sober.

"He worries about you. He's always been like that you're his princess." Seth said. "Yeah I know but he seems to forget that I am an adult. I mean I am 27 and he treats me like I am 16." She said.

"He just wants to make sure you're okay and everything." Seth said, Nikki nodded. "Well I can take care of myself." She said, her dad had annoyed her and made her want to get drunk and find a guy even more just to take her mind off of everything.

Off her mom and her overprotective father. They got to the club and headed inside, they got a drink each and went and sat down at a table.

Seth and AJ cuddled up and talked quietly and Nikki smiled at them, she was glad that her step brother and best friend had found one another, she just wanted them to be happy. "I'm gonna go dance." Nikki said getting up.

She took her jacket off and left it on the chair and she left the booth and went onto the dance floor and started dancing, it didn't take long for a guy to come over to her and hold her from behind and dance with her rolling his hips onto hers.

Nikki looked and saw the guy he was good looking, he was tall and she could see he had tattoos and a shaved head and green eyes. He was very attractive and muscular, the kind of guy she went for.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to dance together provocatively.

Over at the table Seth saw Nikki dancing and he shook his head. This wasn't happening.

"I can't let her do this. I can't." he said, he got up and went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "We're leaving." He said, Nikki frowned. "Seth we just got here and I am having fun." She said, Seth shook his head.

"No we're leaving now Nikki. Now." He snapped. He didn't want his sister behaving like this it was wrong on so many levels.

He knew she was just trying to mask the hurt she felt over her mom and probably over Randy. He knew she wasn't healed from what happened with him.

Nikki sighed. "Seth I'm fine here with….." She drifted off not knowing the guys number.

"Mark." He stepped in. "I'm fine here with Mark you go home." She said, Seth shook his head and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the club.

Nikki objected the entire time and Seth pushed her into the car and Roman drove them back to the house. Nikki was so pissed off at her brother, she wasn't going to forgive him not for a while.

She was sick and tired of people telling her what to do and thinking she was some little kid, she wasn't she was an adult and she could make her own decisions.

They got home and Nikki stormed up to her room and slammed the door loudly, Steve and Trish frowned as Seth walked in.

"What happened?" Steve asked pausing the movie they were watching.

"She was dancing with a guy and I told her it was time to leave." Seth said. "Seth, if she was just dancing what's the big deal?" Trish asked.

"This wasn't dancing mom this was fucking with clothes on, so I brought her home and as you can tell by the slamming of the door that she is not happy with me." Seth told them, Steve sighed.

"I don't care though. I'm going to bed." Seth said leaving the room, Steve got up and went to go see his daughter.

"Steven, stop. I don't think you should talk to her now. She won't appreciate it." Trish said, Steve sighed.

"I knew this was a bad idea, her going to a club. I knew she would want to hook up with someone." Steve said.

"Sweetie, she's 27 she's going to want to meet a guy and probably have sex. Don't act like she's a virgin you know she's not. Let her do what she wants. She's an adult." Trish said, Steve sighed.

"I just want her to be happy. I want her to find someone to settle down with and be happy like I am." Steve said.

"Yeah and she had that but the guy turned into an asshole. So give her time to get over that. She's still grieving Steve. If this is how she copes then so be it." Trish said, Steve nodded.

He wished his daughter would be happy, that's all he wanted.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Making Up With Seth

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. She was still so pissed at Seth for what happened last night.

She was annoyed that Seth pulled her away from that guy. She was finally having fun and no one seemed to understand that this was what she needed.

She was so pissed off. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed.

She dressed in her J Brand Jeans Grayson Skinny Cargo Pants in Vintage Kenya, her Black Lovers + Friends Late Night Cutout Top, her Black Washed Leather Cropped Jacket, her Black/Honey Rachel Zoe Grayson Riding Boots, her Hammered Disc Long Station Necklace, her Gold Tone Hammered Disc Bracelet and her Disc Kite Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee ignoring everyone except Max.

She played with him and everyone looked at her. "Can we talk?" Seth asked Nikki looked at him and flipped him the bird and headed out the door.

She went down to the stables and went to her horse.

Her dad had gotten her the horse after everything happened with Randy and the baby. He was a Black Stallion named Eclipse and Nikki loved him. She went over to him and patted him and fed him some carrots.

She then started saddling him up. Times like these was when she needed to ride more than ever. She saddled him up and led him out of the stables, she patted him and looked at him.

"Ready for a ride boy?" she asked him he neighed at her and nuzzled her cheek. Nikki smiled and she climbed up and she took the reins.

"Lets go." She said kicking at his side and he took off at a fast gallop. Nikki loved it, being out in the fresh air, letting the wind blow through her hair looking at the scenery. It was exactly what she needed.

**MEANWHILE**

Back inside, Steve sighed as he saw Nikki ride off on Eclipse. He knew then that she was pissed off and had a lot of thinking to do.

"She's still pissed. She's riding." Steve told them. "Great." Seth said annoyed. "How do you know?" Roman asked.

"Whenever something is bothering her, wether she's pissed or upset or she just needs to think she rides. Its her release I guess." Steve explained. "Oh right." He said. "Seth you're going to have to apologise to her at some point." Steve said.

"I tried and she flipped me off so screw her. If she doesn't want to fix this then I am not getting involved with it." He said, AJ shook her head, her boyfriend was so stubborn much like Nikki it was like they were blood siblings even though they weren't. "I can go talk to her for you bro." Roman said. "You sure?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I might be able to get he in a good mood and then you can come and talk to her." Roman said. "Thanks." Seth said, Roman nodded. He pulled his coat on and headed down to the stables.

He waited around for about 20 minutes before Nikki came back, she put Eclipse in his stall and she took the saddle off of him and hung it up and brushed him down. "No offence Roman but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"How do you know that I'm not interested in horses?" he asked her. "You don't seem like the type to ride a horse." She said, Roman laughed. "No I'm not." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"So what's up?" she asked. "I just wanted to come and check and see how you were doing." He said, Nikki sighed. "I'm fine, my step brothers an ass but I'm fine." She said. Roman nodded. "He just wants to protect you. He loves you." Roman said, Nikki sighed.

"I get that Roman I do. But its annoying when I have everyone wrapping me up in cotton wool thinking I am about to break. I am not." She said.

"I am an adult not some little kid that needs protecting. I can make my own choices. Yes I have made bad choices in the past, mainly dating Randy Orton. But I am doing better. I am trying to move on and I can't do that If they won't give me room to do so." She said, Roman nodded. "I get it." He said. "At least someone does." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"I know its not easy moving on from someone you love." He said. "You do?" she asked.

"Yeah I just got out of a five year relationship with my high school sweetheart so I understand where you're coming from it's tough to move on but you have to eventually." He said.

"I get that it probably doesn't help that your dad and Seth are trying to stop you from moving on." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Yeah." She said. "Look if you ever want someone to talk to about this stuff you can come to me, I won't be all judgemental and everything with you." Roman said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks Roman." She said, Roman nodded. Nikki walked over to him and reached up and kissed him on the cheek before walking off back to the house.

Roman watched her go and he touched his cheek. He felt a spark when she kissed him. He shook his head and followed Nikki back to the house.

They walked in and Nikki kicked off her boots and went into the lounge room and sat down.

Seth went and joined her and sat beside her. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done It. I was just protecting you, I don't want you to get hurt again." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I get that Seth, believe me I do and I love that you care for me so much. I do. But you and dad both have to understand that I am an adult. I am going to make bad choices and everything, but they are MY choices to make. MINE." She said.

"I understand why you're so protective because of what happened with me and Randy, but I am moving on from it and you should too." She said, Seth smiled.

"You're right and I promise from now on I won't step in unless you ask me to." He said. Nikki smiled over at him. "Thanks." She said. She was glad she was able to fix things with Seth, so glad.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. First Date

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**SUNDAY**

Today Nikki, Roman, Seth and AJ were heading to Seattle for RAW tomorrow.

Nikki wasn't sure she would be needed but Stephanie and Hunter wanted her there. She was going to be meeting her assistant and announcing the diva of the year award.

"You finished packing?" Steve asked as he walked into the room, Nikki looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah. All finished." She said, Steve nodded and smiled.

"I'll take it down and let you get ready." He said, Nikki smiled at him and closed her bedroom door. She went into the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for he day. She did her hair and makeup and she got dressed.

She dressed in her Juicy Couture Original Pant in Fancy Script Velour, her Juicy Couture Fancy Script Tee, her Juicy Couture Original Jacket in Fancy Script Velour, her UGG Classic Short Bling Boots, her Juicy Couture Tiny Hearts Necklace, her Juicy Couture Pedigree Black Watch and her Juicy Couture Pave Heart Stud Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her Juicy Couture Topanga Leather Small Tote Bag and headed downstairs. She went over to Max and she picked him up and gave him a big hug and a kiss goodbye, she hugged Trish as well.

Steve smiled at her and pulled her close and hugged her and kissed her. "Be safe and we will see you in Houston." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Okay." She said.

"Take care of her." Steve told Seth. Seth nodded and smiled. They headed out the door and got into the car, Seth drove them to the airport to catch their flight. They got there and parked and Seth took the car back to the rental place before they checked in for their flight, they checked in and waited around for their flight to be called.

Their flight was called not long after and they went and got on the plane, Nikki sat with Roman and Seth and AJ were together. "You okay?" Roman asked Nikki as they strapped in. "Yeah fine. Just excited for Sunday I guess. So nervous though." She said.

"You'll be fine with us." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "I hope so." She said, she was excited for Sunday, for her return. She really could wait.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Seattle and they grabbed their stuff and headed off to the hotel. They got there and checked in for their rooms.

"You wanna share?" Roman asked Nikki. He knew Seth didn't want her alone. "You sure?" Nikki asked. "Yeah its fine." He said. "Okay." She told him, Roman smiled and they headed up to their room.

They got there and they sorted out their things for the night. There was a knock on the door and Roman got up and answered it letting Dean in, he walked in and smirked seeing Nikki.

He thought she was hot and would like to have a crack at her. Nikki finished sorting out her things for the night. She looked and saw Dean and smiled. "Hey." She said. "Hey yourself." Dean said, Nikki laughed.

She grabbed her phone and her bag and looked at Roman. "I'm gonna go get something to eat and drink." She said. "Okay." He said, Nikki smiled and left the room.

"Dude you hitting that?" Dean asked once she was gone. "No man, I'm just keeping an eye on her for Seth. He's overprotective of her." He said, Dean nodded.

"You wanna hit that?" Dean asked Roman looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know her." He said. "What's that got to do with anything? Either you wanna fuck her or not." Dean said.

"Dean, I am not like you. I don't just want some ass. I want something more." He said. "Its not all about being laid to me." He said.

Dean shook his head. "Well if you're not going to go for her, you won't mind if I try and get inside those panties?" he asked his friend. Roman sighed.

"You should talk to Seth about that." Roman said. "Whatever, I wanna know if you'd be pissed if I got with her." He said, Roman sighed and looked at him.

"I guess so." He said. "You like her." Dean said, Roman nodded. "I do. I think she's cool and down to earth and she's been through a lot of stuff, same stuff as me. We have a connection." He said, Dean nodded.

"I'll back off then because you're my bro, but if you don't make a move soon someone else will get in there before you." He said, Roman sighed. "I know." He said. "Just ask her out." Dean told him.

"I don't know." Roman said he was so confused. He didn't know what to do. He liked Nikki a lot and wanted to see if there was something more between them but he didn't want to come on too strong with Nikki and have her freak out.

"Just think about it." Dean said, Roman nodded and slapped him on the back. "Thanks." He said, Dean smiled and left the room.

Roman sat down on his bed and just thought about things.

The door opened and Nikki walked in and sat down to eat some food. Roman watched her and smiled. She looked so pretty eating.

She looked pretty doing anything. He went over to her and sat down and watched her. "What?" Nikki asked. Roman looked at her and shrugged. "Nothing." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Go out with me tonight." Roman blurted, Nikki looked at him. "What?" she asked as she sipped her water.

"Go out with me tonight." He said, Nikki frowned. "You mean on a date?" she asked him.

"Yeah dinner. Just to talk. I want to get to know you better." He said, Nikki sighed. She didn't know if she was ready to go out with someone else.

"No strings, just dinner." He told her Nikki nodded. "Okay." She said, Roman smiled. "Good." He said.

He couldn't wait for their first date tonight.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki stood in the hotel bathroom getting ready to go out to dinner with Roman. She still wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

She didn't know If she was ready to date yet. She had a lot of stuff to get through still and she didn't want to saddle Roman with her issues, they were hers not his.

She wanted to get to know him better and he was extremely attractive. She knew there was something there with him but she just wasn't sure if she could put her heart out there again.

The last time she did that she ended up heart broken and all alone. She was going into the date with a good mindset though.

She wanted to try and give herself and Roman a chance, she deserved to be happy and Roman was a good guy and he could possibly make her happy, she just didn't know at the moment.

She shook her head from her thoughts and got ready for the night.

She dressed in her Luxe Lace Leggings, her Purple Crisscross Top, her Black Strappy Back Blazer, her T-Strap Sandals, her Silver Tone Simulated Pearl and Bead Flower Long Multistrand Necklace, her Mesh & Twist Bangle & Stretch Bracelet Set and her Simulated Crystal Linear Drop Earrings.

She put on some perfume and grabbed her Black Mesh Hard-Case Convertible Clutch and headed to the bedroom area where Roman was waiting on her, he looked so sexy tonight, he had on some dark jeans, a black button down shirt exposing some of his chest and a black leather jacket. His hair was wet and looking hot.

"Ready?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. They left the room and headed downstairs. "You look beautiful." Roman said, Nikki smiled and blushed. "Thanks you look very handsome." She said, Roman smiled.

They got to the lower level and Roman led them to the hotel Steak House Restaurant and they were seated right away.

They were handed menus and their waiter came over to them. "What can I get you to drink?" he asked. "I'll have a beer," Roman said.

"A white wine for me." Nikki told him, he smiled and walked off to get their drinks. Roman and Nikki looked over their menus and the waiter came back with their drinks and he took their meal orders.

Roman ordered the Mixed Grill which was House Brined Pork Loin, Chicken Sausage & Sirloin Steak with Roasted Garlic Mashed Potatoes & Peppercorn Demi Cream. Nikki ordered the Chicken Sausage Penne Which was Chicken Sausage with Peppers & Leeks in a Rich Basil Marinara over Penne with Parmesan. Their food arrived and they started eating.

"This place is nice." Nikki said. "Yeah it is. I just wanted something casual. I didn't want it to be too stuffy." He said.

"Its nice. I'm not into anything fancy anyway." She said, Roman nodded. "Are you excited for your return in a week?" he asked her.

"Definitely. I think once I have returned I will feel much more settled and everything. I guess I am just nervous." She said. "Why?" he asked. "I'm not sure how the fans and everyone is going to like me returning." She said.

"Especially returning as a bitch." She said laughing, Roman joined in on the laughter. "Yeah it'll be different for them, especially because they love your dad and everything. So it'll be hard but I think they will like what you're doing." He said. "Helping out AJ and helping out the SHIELD." He said.

"Yeah. I don't know how long I will be with AJ though. I don't know what Hunter and Stephanie have planned for me, but I don't question it." She said. "As long as I am on air I am all smiles." She said, Roman smiled.

"You really love being a diva." He said. "Oh yeah definitely. My dad tried to sway me against getting into the business because he knew how hard it was to have a relationship and have a normal life but this is in my blood. I wanted to do this. He helped me in the end when he realised this is what I wanted to do." She said, Roman nodded and smiled.

"Yeah same here, its kind of in my blood with Rock being my cousin and all." He said. "Yeah its so weird that you're related to Dwayne." She said, Roman nodded. "Its no different really, to me he's just my cousin." He said.

"Yeah." She said, Roman smiled. "So tell me about when you first met Seth." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Well my dad told me he had been dating someone and I was happy for him, at this point I had just debuted onto the main roster, but I had been down in developmental for about three years." She said, Roman nodded and listened intently.

"Anyway he told me he wanted me to meet this woman and we went to dinner, when we got there and I saw Trish I was shocked but happy. She was such a nice woman. I had met her before when I was much younger when I was travelling with my dad. I was just glad that my dad had met someone who wasn't with him because he was Stone Cold." She said, Roman nodded.

"We sat down to eat and then Seth arrived apologising to his mom. Of course I had met Seth before because we were in developmental together so when I saw him I was shocked that he was there and I had no idea that Trish was his mom or anything, so we sat down to dinner and we realised we had so much in common with one another we instantly clicked." She said. "It was nice to meet someone who loved the business as much as I did and who was funny and goofy and just so nice." She said. "It was an instant brother/sister bond." She said. "So you never had the hots for him or anything?" Roman asked. "God no. Definitely not." She said, Roman laughed at her. "He's good looking and all but I could never go for him, he's like my brother, well he acts like it enough." She said, Roman laughed.

"He's just overprotective. He doesn't want anyone or anything to hurt you. I guess he's just worried about what happened before you left." He said, "Yeah I know." Nikki said. Roman smiled and then frowned as he saw who walked in, Nikki looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, she turned and saw Randy and Eva sitting down together on their own little date. Nikki sighed. "You wanna leave?" he asked. "Yeah please. I am over him, I just can't see him. It hurts to see him. I just remember all the pain he put me through and I can't do it." She said. "That's fine." Roman said, he paid off the bill and he and Nikki left the restaurant.

They headed back to the room and they both changed for bed. Roman laid on his bed and Nikki came out in some boy shorts and tank top. Her normal sleeping clothes, she saw Roman and smiled and went over to him, she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Tonight was great thankyou." She said before going over to her own bed and getting some rest. Tonight was nice and it was what she needed.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Comfort

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**MONDAY NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the night, tonight was RAW and it was Slammy night for the WWE.

Nikki was going to be announcing the Diva Of The Year award. She did her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Citizens of Humanity Rocket High Rise Skinny Jeans, her Beaded Chiffon Tank, her Jynx Leather Jacket, her Michael Kors Tamara Tall Boots, her Bow Chain Necklace, her Multi Chain Bow Bracelet and her Embellished Circle Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and her Black Cynthia Vincent Dunnaway Satchel and headed down to the lobby. Once down there she caught a cab over to the arena for the night.

She got there and she headed inside and she went to the women's locker room. She walked in and saw all the girls looking dolled up for the night.

Nikki smiled at them and she sat down. They all looked so beautiful. "You getting changed?" Brie asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I am." She said. She went into the bathroom and got ready. She changed into her Hourglass Black Bodycon Dress and her Black and Gold-Plated Platform Heels.

Once she was dressed she went to gorilla to wait for her spot to go on. She looked and saw Seth, Roman and Dean in their tuxes, they looked so good, they really did, especially Roman.

She went over to them and smiled at them. "You look so dashing." She told her brother. Seth laughed at her. "Thanks you look gorgeous." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks." She said. "That's my spot." She said hearing them announce that the diva award was up next.

**ON AIR**

_Nikki's music hit and the crowd went nuts. She smiled and walked out onto the stage and went over to the podium. "It's my pleasure to return to the WWE and present the slammy for Diva Of The Year." She said._

_"Whether you're on team Total Divas or the AJ led opposition one things for sure, the diva's work their butts off and they have had one heck of an exciting year. The nominee's are…." She said. _

_A package played showcasing the divas, the award was between The Bella Twins, Natalya, The Funkadactyl's, Kaitlin, Eva Marie and AJ. _

_"The votes have been counted and the Slammy for Diva OF The Year goes to…..The Bella Twins!" she said, the Bella's music hit and they walked out and took the award and said their speech to a lot of boos. Nikki smiled and headed backstage. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki went backstage and changed back into her original clothes, the twins walked in and Nikki got up and hugged them and celebrated with them. "You girls okay?" she asked. "They hate us." Nicole said sadly.

"Boos are a part of the business, hell I used to get booed but I didn't give a shit." She said. "You won that and the audience and fans voted so you have fans, don't let those who boo you get you down." She said, the twins smiled.

"Thanks." Brie said, Nikki nodded. "You coming out tonight?" Nicole asked. "Where?" Nikki asked. "Drinks." Brie said. "Yeah sure." She said.

"I'm gonna go see Seth before he goes out." Nikki said, they smiled and watched her walk off, she found Seth's locker room and knocked and Seth let her in. She smiled seeing AJ.

"You okay girl?" she asked her friend. "Yeah." AJ said. "You're still champ." She said, AJ smiled. "Thanks." She said Nikki smiled.

Seth and AJ left to go get a bite to eat and Nikki stayed their on the couch.

"Hey there." She heard, she turned and saw Dean. "Hi Dean." She said, Dean smirked. "What brings you by?" he asked her.

"Oh I just came to see Seth and watch your match." She said. "Oh yeah interested in the U.S Champ?" he asked her, Nikki laughed at him.

"I guess." She said, Dean laughed and sat down beside her. He looked at her and he pushed a bit of hair behind her ear and leaned in. Nikki jumped as the door opened and Roman walked in.

"Hey." Nikki said, she went over to him and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, Dean smirked.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dean said leaving the room. Nikki smiled at Roman and they sat down. "Was he bothering you?" Roman asked.

"No not really. I can handle Dean Ambrose." She said. Roman sighed.

"What was he doing?" he asked.

"He was flirting with me, but its fine Roman." She said, Roman nodded and groaned his friend was a dick sometimes. "So are you doing anything tonight?" he asked her.

"Drinks with the girls, nothing too special." She said, Roman nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like fun, I might do the same with the guys." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Good." She said, "Are you ready for Dean's match?" Nikki asked him.

"Yeah I'm good and ready to do this." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Good. I'm glad." She said, Roman smiled, he cupped her face and leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, they broke apart smiling at one another.

Roman got up and headed to Dean's match, he liked being around Nikki, he really did.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for a night out with the girls. She had been so excited for it but Nicole had told her that Eva was going to be there and Nikki didn't know if she could hang out with Randy's new girl.

It was just too hard to even hear his name, they hadn't talked and Nikki didn't want to talk to him, just thinking about him made her upset and angry. She shook her head from her thoughts of Randy and continued to get ready for the night.

She did her hair and makeup and got dressed. She dressed in her Layered Refined Bandeau Pink Mini Dress With Animalistic Touch, her Open Front Crewneck Grommets Long Sleeves Blazer, her Beige Lace Spike Heel Platform Pumps, her Charming Flower Bracelet and her Flower Rhinestone Fashion Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone, I.D, room key and some cash and she put them into her Deep Gray Satchel Shape Silk Evening Bag and she was good to go.

She left the room and headed down to the lobby. She went to the hotel bar and she saw all the girls and surprisingly she saw all the guys hanging with the girls as well.

She went over to the bar and ordered a drink and she went over to the girls, they smiled at her and she sat down. "You look nice." Natalya said, Nikki smiled. "I try." She said, they all laughed.

"Your shoes are amazing though." Natalya said she was a shoe addict. Nikki smiled at her. "Thanks. I'm much like you with the shoe thing, I like shoes and bags and purses." She said, they smiled at her.

"So are we staying here or leaving?" Nikki asked. "Staying, I hope you don't mind." Brie said. "No its fine." She said. "Eva and Randy are here." Nicole said, Nikki sighed and looked over at them. She didn't like that they were here.

Eva made her way over and sat down. "Excuse me girls." Nikki said getting up and leaving the table. She went over and sat down with AJ and Seth. Eva looked.

"Did I do something?" she asked smirking. "Grow up Eva." Natalya snapped. Nikki sat down with Seth and AJ and she drank her drink. "You okay?" AJ asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah fine, just trying not to pay any attention to Eva or Randy." She said, AJ and Seth nodded. "You need to ignore him and just be happy." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I know. But its hard, he's always around. He's just there staring and flashing Eva in my face. Its like no matter where I look he's just there and its hard." She said. Seth and AJ didn't know what to say.

"Ignore me and my depressing thoughts. I'm gonna go get another drink." She said, she got up and went and sat at the bar. She ordered another drink and she sat there trying to ignore Randy and Eva. "What's wrong with you?" Dean asked as he sat beside her Nikki looked at him.

"Nothing just having a drink." She said. "You look like your dog just died." He said, Nikki laughed at him. "I'm fine Dean. Really." She said, Dean smiled.

"You know I could make you smile." He said leaning in to her, Nikki giggled at Dean's attempt at flirting. "Dean we can't." she said.

"Why not?" he asked. "Is it Seth or is it Roman?" he asked her with a smirk on his face. Nikki sighed. "I don't have to answer that." She said. Dean looked at her. "You wanna go up to my room?" he asked her, Nikki sighed.

Right now it sounded like the only way she could stop from feeling the pain but she didn't want to hurt Roman. She liked him a lot. She didn't want to ruin anything between them.

She didn't want a one night fling with Dean to ruin what they had. "I can't." she said, Dean nodded in understanding. "I get it but if Roman doesn't get his ass into gear and lock you down I might have to make a move." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

Dean got up and left Nikki alone and Nikki headed outside to have a smoke.

She leaned against the wall and lit up and started smoking. "Nasty habit." She heard, she turned and saw Randy. "You would know." She said, he had a bad smoking habit as well.

"You look good tonight." He said, Nikki sighed. "Don't Randy….Just don't." she said.

"What?" he asked. "Don't fucking flirt with me, don't do that. Not with me." She said.

"Look I was just making conversation." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Whatever Orton. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be around you." She said, Randy laughed.

"I remember you used to love being around me." He said, he turned and faced her and he got in her space and pushed her against the wall. He leaned down to her and whispered in her ear.

"You used to love being around me, being naked with me, letting me fuck you hard from all angles. You loved it baby, you loved my cock inside of you." He said, Nikki sighed and pushed him away and slapped him.

"Don't. Why do you have to hurt me?" she asked. "Haven't you done enough!" Nikki snapped before walking inside. She couldn't deal with Randy right now.

She stormed over to the table and grabbed her blazer and purse and she stormed out, Seth and Roman saw her storm away and they looked at one another.

"I'll go." Roman said, Seth nodded. Roman headed up to the room and saw Nikki getting changed.

"Do you wanna talk?" he asked her. "No I don't. I can't right now." She said.

"All I want to do is get into bed and sleep." She said, Roman nodded.

"Okay." He said, Nikki sighed and got into the bed and she closed her eyes.

Roman saw her shaking and knew she was crying so he went over and climbed into the bed behind her and held her close.

Nikki settled into his arms and she fell asleep, glad she had some comfort.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	8. Defining Things

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki woke up and felt Roman's arms still around her and she smiled. Last night she had slept great because she had someone beside her.

She missed that connection. Last night had been hell for her with Randy saying and doing what he did.

It pissed her off and it brought back all the bad emotions she thought she got rid of, but she knew now that this was an ongoing thing and she knew she had to make an appointment to speak to her therapist about what was going on.

She was glad she had Roman there with her, but she was confused about what exactly she and Roman were. She didn't know if they were a couple or just friends, or if they were dating, she knew she had to talk to him but she was nervous about it.

She slipped out of bed and she made her way to the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for the day.

She did her hair and makeup and she got dressed. She dressed in her Mavi Jeans Serena Low-Rise Super Skinny Jeans in Dark Shanti, her White Crew Neck Roll Sleeve Blouse, her Black Billabong Mila Lu Moto Jacket, her Black Flats, her Pavé Heart Necklace, her Heart Station Bracelet and her Pavé Puffy Heart Stud Earrings. She put on some perfume and went to the bedroom, she smiled seeing Roman still sleeping.

She grabbed her I-Phone from the side table and went into the lounge area and called her therapists office to see if she could get an appointment for later on.

**"Hello Florida Wellcare Simone speaking." **The receptionist said. **"Hi, my name is Nikki Austin and I was wondering if I could get an appointment for today to see Dr. Wells?"** she asked. The receptionist typed some things in. **"Yes we have a spot open for three PM is that good?"** she asked. **"Definitely thankyou." **She said ending the call.

"Morning." She heard Roman say from behind her and she jumped and turned around. "Morning." She said, Roman smiled at her. "Everything okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah its fine, just handling some stuff." She said, Roman nodded.

He went and sat beside her. "I know you're not ready to talk about what happened last night, but I want you to know that I am here." He said.

Nikki smiled. "Thankyou Roman." She said, he smiled. "So I was thinking maybe we could do dinner tonight?" he asked her Nikki smiled.

"You could come over to my place and I can cook for you?" he asked her. Nikki smiled.

"That sounds good," she said. "Okay awesome." He said, Nikki smiled, tonight she needed to talk to him and to find out exactly what was going on between them.

Nikki smiled at him and then got up to go and pack up her bags for the flight home. Roman had a shower and got dressed and did the same.

"All set?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded. She grabbed her phone and bag and she was good to go, they left the room and headed down to the lobby, Roman checked them out of their room and they waited for Seth and AJ to arrive so they could head home.

The couple came down a minute later and checked out of their room and they loaded everything up into the rental car and they headed to the airport.

They got there and they checked in for their flight and waited around.

"So what's going on with you and Roman?" AJ asked her best friend as the guys went to get them coffees.

"I don't know." Nikki said, AJ frowned. "Its so good with him, so easy and carefree, I'm not putting on this act with him, he actually likes me for me." She said, AJ nodded.

"But I don't know what we are. I don't know if we're just friends, or what." She said. "Have you done anything with him?" AJ asked her.

"I kissed him once and last night he held me as I slept, but that's it." She said.

"He asked me over his place for dinner tonight though." She said. "So we will talk then I guess." Nikki said, AJ nodded and smiled. "Okay." AJ said.

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt again." AJ said. "I will be careful. Trust me." She said, AJ smiled at her it was so good to have her best friend back in her life again. It was what she needed.

**HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Orlando and they all went their separate ways.

Nikki caught a cab back to her place and she headed up to her apartment.

She started getting things sorted out right away.

She put her laundry on and packed everything away and she sat down in her office and paid off all of her bills and she was all sorted out.

She went to the kitchen and wrote out a grocery list of what she needed to get for the apartment for the next few days.

She figured she would just go to the store after her therapy appointment later on.

She needed this therapy appointment to talk about everything.

To talk about stuff that happened with Randy, stuff at work and of course everything going on with her mom and Roman.

She had a lot to talk about but she needed this time before she left for Houston and the PPV, her return to the ring and everything.

She was so ready for Sunday she couldn't wait.

She finished getting everything done and she went to her bedroom and laid down on the bed and closed her eyes needing a little nap before later on this afternoon.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

Nikki touched up her hair and makeup and got ready to go to her therapy appointment.

She dressed in her Distressed Roll-Cuff Denim Capris, her Colorblock Keyhole Tank, her Leopard Peep-Toe Platform High Heels, her Two Tone Simulated Pearl, Simulated Crystal & Bead Bib Necklace, her Two Tone Simulated Crystal & Bead Multistrand Stretch Bracelet and her Bead Cluster Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume, grabbed her phone, keys and her Black Mini Convertible Shopper and she headed out the door. She went down to the garage and got into her car and drove off to the therapists office.

She got there and she parked in the parking lot and she headed inside. She signed in for her appointment and sat down and flipped through a magazine as she waited.

"Nikki." She heard, she looked up and saw Dr. Sydney Wells and smiled.

"Come on through." She said, Nikki nodded and followed her through to the office. "Take a seat." He said.

Nikki smiled at her and sat down on the couch. "So how have you been?" Sydney asked. "Good, busy though. I am making my return to work on Sunday so it's a bit busy for me." She said.

"Okay so you made the appointment what's bothering you?" she asked. "Well being back at work means being back with Randy and its bringing up bad memories." She said. "That was bound to happen, have you interacted with him at all?" Sydney asked.

"Not by choice no, but the other night he cornered me and he started flirting with me and saying all these things about sex with him and it annoyed me." She said. "And what did you do?" Sydney asked, Nikki sighed. "I snapped at him and stormed off." She said, Sydney nodded.

"Did you ever think to tell him how you feel about what he did to you?" he said, Nikki sighed. "Yeah I have but I guess I don't want him to see me so open and vulnerable." She said.

"Well if you ever want to move on you're going to have to confront him and to have this conversation at some point." She said, Nikki sighed.

"I know but I just don't think I am ready yet." She said. "And that's fine, you have to do this in your own time, on your terms Nikki. You're in charge." Sydney said, Nikki smiled and nodded. "What else has been bothering you?" Sydney asked.

"Well I went back to Austin to see my dad and while I was there I went to visit my mom." She said, Sydney nodded, she knew all about Nikki's issues with her mother.

"And how did that go?" she asked Nikki sighed.

"It was good to start with but they took a bad turn." She said. "How?" Sydney asked. Nikki sighed.

"Well she's in the hospital with kidney failure and while I was there her boyfriend pretty much asked if my mom could have one of mine. I wasn't happy. I was really upset about it." She said, Sydney nodded. "And what happened?" she asked Nikki sighed.

"I pretty much told my mom that she wasn't a part of my life anymore that I wanted nothing more to do with her and that to me she was dead." She said, Sydney sighed. "Did it make you feel better?" she asked her. Nikki sighed.

"Yeah it did. I have been through enough with her and nothing is ever going to make it better she's always going to be the same selfish person she has been for my entire life. I am done putting my heart out there only for her to break it one more time. I just can't handle it." She said.

"And I understand that and I am sure your mom understands that too but she's your mother Nikki, don't you miss that relationship?" Sydney asked.

"Of course I do, but me and my mom have never had that relationship, I have that relationship with Trish." She said. "Trish is your step-mom right?" Sydney asked. "Yeah she is." Nikki said.

"Well what I think would be good is if you sat down and wrote your mom a letter about what your feeling and how you'd like things to change." She said.

"Give it to her and let her read your feelings and if nothing changes then you don't have to be hurt." She said, Nikki thought about it.

"Okay." She said, Sydney smiled. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" she asked.

"Yeah one more thing. I have been getting closer to a guy at work." She said.

"Okay tell me more." Sydney said. "His name is Roman and he works with the WWE and he is also Seth's best friend. He's been really good for me since I came back, he's a sweet guy and actually cares about what I am saying and feeling." She said.

"Have things gotten sexual?" Sydney asked.

"No we've kissed and stuff but nothing else." She said. "So what's the issue?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know where I stand with him, I don't know what we are and I really need to know. I need to know the boundaries and everything." She said.

"I know," Sydney said. "You need to talk to him Nikki. You have to ask him and see what he wants." She said.

"You can't make snap decisions until you've at least sat down with him and talked to him about what you are. You need to define yourselves." She said, Nikki nodded.

"I understand." Nikki said. "Good." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks doc." She said. "No worries. Just call if you need any advice while on the road I am here for you." She said, Nikki smiled. "Awesome." She said. She shook Sydney's hand and headed out the door.

She was glad she was able to come to the therapy session and get some stuff sorted out, she needed it more than ever and tonight she had the dinner with Roman and she was looking forward to it, she knew tonight she needed to sit down with him and ask him what he wanted, whether he wanted to be with her exclusive or if he wanted to stay friends or if they were just casually dating and she could see other people.

She needed to know before anything else could happen.

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki got ready to go over to Roman's for dinner. She was looking forward to the date but she was also worried about the conversation she and Roman needed to have. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed.

She dressed in her Light Wash Denim Slightly Destroyed Skinny Jeans, her Mocha Navy-Blue Stripe Fringe Back Top, her Black Faux Leather Accent Zipper Jacket, her Studded Peep Toe Platform Heels, her Polished Layered Cross Necklace, her Gold Interlock Chain Bracelet and her Disco Ball Dangling Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her keys and her Michael Kors Stockard Large Shoulder Bag and she was ready. She headed out the door and down to the garage.

She got into her car and typed in Roman's address into the GPS and she headed off. She got to the apartment complex and she parked and headed up to his apartment.

She knocked on the door and waited for Roman to answer. He opened the door a moment later and smiled at her. "Come on in." he said, Nikki smiled at him and walked into the apartment, it was beautiful she could tell Roman took care of his place.

"I'm glad you could come." He said. "Me too, I'm starving." She said, Roman laughed. He helped her with her jacket and he went to check on dinner.

"Well dinner is ready." Roman said he had made some roast chicken and sides. He plated up the food and they sat down to eat. "This looks so nice." Nikki said, Roman smiled. "Glad you think so, I hope you like it." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I am sure I will." She said, Roman smiled at her. "So how was the rest of your day?" Roman asked. "It was good. I got some stuff done. Stuff that needed to be done." She said, Roman smiled.

"Me too." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "So I was hoping we could talk after dinner?" she asked.

Roman nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure, is everything okay?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I just need to talk to you." She said, Roman nodded and smiled.

They finished off dinner and cleared away and they went into the lounge and sat down.

Nikki sighed and looked at Roman. "I saw my therapist today." She said, Roman frowned.

"You have a therapist?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I need one, after everything that has been happening with Randy, the baby and my mom I needed someone to talk to." She said.

"Okay." Roman said. "Anyway I told her that we have been getting closer and everything but I have some concerns." She said.

"What concerns?" he asked her.

"I need to have boundaries Roman. I have to have structure in my life and I have to know what we are." She said, Roman looked at her unsure of what she meant.

"We've been getting closer and we've kissed and you've held me as I slept and everything and I love that but I need a label on us before anything else happens." She said.

"I need to know if we're friends, if we're casually dating, or if we're something more. Before anything else happens, I need to know what you feel." She said.

"I understand that this is all on my terms but you haven't been through half the shit I've been through and having another heartbreak isn't what I need right now, so I need you to be open and honest with me about what you want and if you don't want to be with me that's fine, just don't string me along-" her words were cut off as Roman pressed his lips to hers. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"You were babbling." He said. "But to answer your questions, I like you a lot. More than just a friend and I want us to see where things go I really do. But I don't think either of us are ready for something serious, so I think we should date but only one another. No dating other people."

"The only way we're going to see where this goes is if we see one another on a regular basis and get to know each other. It's going to be easy because we work together but I want to get to know you outside of work." He said, Nikki nodded.

"That sounds good. But are you sure you don't want to date anyone else?" she asked, she had to make sure he was sure about this.

"Yes I am sure. You're the only woman I have even thought about having anything with since my last relationship."

"I know we've been through things and I understand that you've been through worse but I want to try and make this work with us." Roman told her, Nikki smiled.

"Me too." She said, Roman grinned at her and took her hand in his own and kissed the back of it. "So is there anything else you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Not really not at this moment." She said. "You know I am here for you and that you can talk to me about anything right?" he asked her, Nikki smiled.

"I know." She said looking into his eyes. "I am just not ready to talk to anyone else about what's happened with Randy and everything, I don't think I am ready yet. The only person I have talked to is my therapist." She said.

"And what did she have to say?' Roman asked. "She said that I should talk to Randy, that I need to do this to tell him how he made me feel, how he hurt me and to get closure I need to do this, I am just unsure if I can do that." She said.

"Being around him hurts me and to sit down with him and tell him how badly he's hurt me isn't something I want to take lightly." She said, Roman nodded.

"But if you ever want to move on you're going to have to take the chance and try and talk to him. He needs to know that what he did to you wasn't right, that he hurt you deeply and you're still not over it. He can't keep going on with his life as if he did nothing wrong. You're not in the wrong here Nikki he is." Roman told her, Nikki nodded.

"I know. It's just hard." She said, Roman smiled. "No matter what you have me." He said, Nikki smiled at him, glad that she had Roman as support.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	9. Nikki Returns

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**SUNDAY**

Tonight was the night of TLC and Nikki was very nervous for her return. She just wasn't sure how the crowd was going to take her returning. She was helping the Shield and AJ.

She knew people were going to boo her and she wanted tonight to be perfect. Her dad was here and she wanted to make him proud of her she really did. She nervously finished off her hair and makeup before getting ready for the night.

She dressed in her Acid Washed Rolled Cuff Jean Capris, her Seamless Tank Top With Mesh, her Smocked Sleeve Zip Trip Moto Leather Jacket, her Peep Toe Pumps, her Earthy Multi-Chain Necklace, her Earthy Feather Hand Chain and her Etched Feather Earring/Cuffs.

Once she was dressed. She made sure she had everything for the night and she was ready. She grabbed her phone and her bag and she headed out the door. She got down to the lobby and the valet pulled her car around. She got in and drove off to the arena.

She got there and headed inside, making sure not to be seen and she went to the divas locker room. She smiled seeing the girls in there.

She sat down on the bench and she bounced her legs up and down. She was seriously freaking out.

She took a deep breath and grabbed her phone and headed to catering, she needed a bite to eat so she grabbed a bottle of water and an apple and she headed off down the halls.

"Nikki Lee Austin!" she heard, she turned around and she saw her dad. She smiled and went over to him and hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said. "Me too sweetie. Trish couldn't come she didn't want to bring Max into this loud environment but she gives you her best." He said, Nikki smiled at her.

"Thanks daddy," she said. "How is the little guy?" she asked as they walked down the halls. "He's good, growing and he told me to tell you he misses you and wants you to visit." He said, Nikki laughed and looked at her dad.

"Wow he must develop fast if he's already talking at four months." She said, Steve smiled.

"What can I say, us Austin's are amazing." He said, Nikki laughed at her dad. "I hate that kid." Steve said eyeing up Punk. Nikki shook her head. "Leave him alone dad. He's a good guy. Just leave him be." She said, Steve sighed.

"I will, tonight is all about you kicking ass on your first night back." He said, Nikki smiled. "You think people are going to be okay with me aligning with two heels?" she asked him, Steve nodded.

"Yeah I think so. They'll be shocked because you're an Austin, but it'll turn out for the best." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. "Thanks dad. I am so glad you're here." She said.

"Me too sweetie." He said, they got to the bosses office and Steve knocked and walked in. Vince smiled and stood up and shook Steve's hand and hugged Nikki, he hadn't see her since she had been back.

"How are you feeling Nikki?" Stephanie asked her. Nikki sighed. "Nervous. But I think once I am out there it'll all be okay." She said, Stephanie smiled.

"Dad I am going to go catch up with the boys but I'll see you before I go on." She said, Steve nodded. "Okay." He said, Nikki smiled and left them to talk.

She went to the SHIELD locker room and knocked before walking in. She saw all three guys sitting around getting geared up for the night, their match was first on the card before AJ versus Natalya.

"Hey, you ready for tonight?" Seth asked his step-sister. "Yeah I think so. Is there anything in particular you want me to do?" she asked. "Try and distract Punk as much as possible." Dean said, Nikki nodded.

"That I can do. I'll do my best." She said. "You'll be fine." Seth said, Nikki smiled at him, she was glad she had the support of everyone. Seth and Dean got up and went to get some water and Roman looked at Nikki.

"You'll be fine tonight I promise." He said, Nikki smiled. "I hope you're right." She said, Roman leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I'm right." He said. Nikki smiled at him. "I'm gonna go get changed then." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. Nikki headed back to the locker room and she got ready for the matches.

She changed into her Black Free To Be Sexy Skinny Jeans, her Black Cutout Crop Top, her Black Glitter High Top Sneakers, her Spiked Bib Necklace, her Spikes & Pearls Bracelet Set and her Secret Rebel Spiked Earcuffs.

Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup and she was good to go. She left the locker room and immediately collided with a hard body, she looked up and saw Randy smirking down at her. "You look good." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes and walked around him.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "I have to meet up with Seth, Roman and Dean." She said. "Right you're the Shield's bitch now." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Just leave me alone Randy." She said. "Why?" he asked. "Because I don't want to be around you anymore. I want nothing to do with you." She said.

Randy wouldn't let up and grabbed her hand as she tried to move away, Nikki groaned and pulled her arm away. "Orton!" they heard, they saw Steve, Vince, Hunter and the SHIELD standing there.

"Yes Sir.?" Randy asked Vince. "Leave the woman alone. Don't go anywhere near her." Vince told him. "We were just talking Sir.." Randy said.

"Like I believe that." Steve said, he got up in Randy's face. "You touch my daughter again and I will stunner you into next week." He threatened him, Randy sighed.

"Orton, you keep pulling shit like this and you won't be the number one guy anymore." Hunter said, Randy nodded and walked off. "You okay sweetie?" Steve asked her.

"Fine dad." She said hugging him. "Its time guys. You better get to gorilla." Stephanie said, Nikki and the boys nodded and walked off.

"You better keep your boy in line Hunter." Steve said. "We will. We love Nikki we don't want her hurt again. Don't worry about Randy, we'll handle him." Hunter said, Steve nodded, he hoped that they would protect his daughter, he didn't want anything happening to her at the hands of Randy Orton, he had already put her through enough, she didn't need anymore drama.

**ON AIR**

_Punk's music hit and he made his way out to the ring. _

_Next the Shield's music hit and they walked through the crowd and got into the ring, Dean took the microphone and looked at Punk._

_"Before we start, there's a new member of the SHIELD we'd like to introduce you all too." He said, everyone frowned wondering what was going on, then the first cords of Nikki's music hit. _

_Save your breath No need to tell me you're my friend I'm not gonna fall for that again. This human heart How many times can it be torn? _

_Before a superhero is born This angel has lost her wings I'm building a monster Beneath all the scars you will see I'm building a monster.__' the song came from the speakers. _

_Nikki stepped out and some people cheered and some booed as she made her way down to the ring, she stepped up the steps and Roman held the ropes open for her, she stepped into the ring and she stood in front of the three men and smirked at Punk. _

_He didn't look happy at all. "What is going on, Nikki Austin making her return to align with the Shield?" Michael Cole asked. _

_"They have a new member Cole." JBL said, Nikki smirked and turned back to the boys and patted them on the shoulder before getting out of the ring and standing by the apron as the match was about to begin. _

_Dean started off the match against Punk._

_They locked up and Dean tried to get Punk into the corner but Punk pulled out of the hold and went back to his own corner. _

_They went at it again and did some chain grapples and Punk got the upper hand pissing Dean off, he shouted at the referee._

_Dean went back into the corner and Seth tagged himself in. "Lets go Seth!" Nikki shouted at him as she slapped the mat._

_Seth went at Punk but he slid out of the ring and he stood by the announcers desk. _

_Seth went after him and Punk slid back into the ring as Seth stood out by the announcers. _

_Punk went over to the far corner and sat down and Nikki got up on the apron and looked at him, he went over to her and shouted at her to get down. _

_Seth went after Punk but he got the upper hand and started kicking and hitting at Seth. _

_Nikki got down from the apron and cheered Seth on. _

_Seth managed to get a tag and the Shield was in control they wore Punk down and tried to pin him. Nikki cheered on as the match went on and as it was coming to a close. _

_In the closing minutes of the match Dean went for a superplex but Punk countered and slammed him down to the mat and delivered the flying elbow onto him. Seth got involved but Punk knocked him off of the apron. _

_Punk picked Dean up for the GTS and Seth went to make the save so Punk got rid of Dean and picked Seth up and nailed the GTS on him, he then grabbed Dean again but Dean slid out of the hold._

_Roman came running in to spear Punk but he moved out of the way at the last second and he speared Dean hard, Punk grabbed Roman and threw him out of the ring and covered Dean and got the three count. _

_He quickly got out of the ring and ran up the ramp. _

_Nikki sighed and slid into the ring and went over to Roman, Seth and Dean and stood there, they all looked like hell._

_Seth had been given the GTS, Dean the Spear and Roman had fucked up his eye when he went flying over the announce table early on in the match. _

_It was not a good day for the Shield. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got backstage and she cleaned up a bit and helped the boys to the trainers room before she went to get her hair and makeup touched up, she ran and joined AJ and headed out for her match, she was busy but she was happy.

**HOURS LATER**

TLC went off air and everyone was ready to get back to the hotel.

Nikki got into her rental car and headed back to the hotel and changed into some sweats.

She sat down to order up some food when there was a knock at the door she frowned and went and opened it, she smiled seeing her dad standing there holding up take out bags. She smiled and let him in and they sat down together.

"So how did you enjoy your first night back?" he asked her.

"It was good. I am glad to be back finally." She said, Steve smiled. "Well I am so proud of you, you did such a good job baby." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks dad. I am in a good place. I really am." She said. "Yeah I have seen that you're much more happier." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah I am. Things are looking up." She said. "Are you dating someone?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "Yeah but its new." She said, Steve nodded.

"Just be careful baby. I don't want you to be hurt again. I can't see you go through that again." He said. Nikki smiled.

"I know dad, but I promise I am being careful." She said, Steve smiled, he just wanted his baby to be happy and in a good place.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	10. Worth The Wait

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Tonight was Monday Night RAW. Nikki had a few things going on tonight. She had a match with the girls and she also had to valet for the boys. She was so glad to be back at work and doing what she loved to do. She loved being busy and everything. She was also excited for her return match, she couldn't wait to get back into that ring and she was glad that her dad was staying one more night for the show. He wasn't going to until he found out that Nikki was going to be in a match, he wanted to be there for her. Nikki finished off her hair and makeup and got ready to head to the arena. She dressed in her MOTO Grey Coated Leigh Jeans, her Green Scallop Cami, her Staple Leather Biker Jacket, her Northern Lights Platform Boots, her Cut Out Crescent Shape Necklace, her Gold Textured Clamp Bracelet and her Beaten Hexagon Stud Earrings. Once she was dressed she made sure she had everything for the night and she grabbed her bags and headed out the door.

She got down to the lobby and the valet pulled her car around, she loaded her things in and got in and headed off to the arena. She got there and grabbed her things and headed inside. She went to the women's locker room and unpacked her things. Once she was done she went to see the rundown for the night, she saw that it was going to be the SHIELD against Punk and the audience were choosing his partner's and also there was a divas match, Nikki, AJ and Alicia versus Natalya and the Bella's. She smiled to herself that was a good night for her. It was fine. Once she had the run down she headed off down the hall to get something to eat. She grabbed some candy and a water and she went to find her dad. She found him in the office chatting to Stephanie and Hunter about Max. she walked in and sat beside him. "You ready for tonight?" Steve asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I am. I can't wait to get back into that ring and kick some ass." She said, Steve smiled. "We've had some feedback from the press about the most shocking thing last night." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded.

"It was you by a landslide. They were not expecting to see you aligning with AJ or the SHIELD." She said. "Wow, that's cool. I like being a bad guy. I really do. I think its neat." She said. They all laughed. "I am going to go and get ready for this match with the boys." She said, she kissed her dad on the cheek. "I'll see you soon," she said. "Okay." Steve said smiling at her, Nikki got up and headed back to the locker room, she grabbed her clothes to valet in and she got changed. She changed into her Black MOTO Faux Leather Fronted Leigh Jeans, her Black Strapped Leather-look Bralet, her Peep Toe Shoe Boots, her Acrylic Plaque Chain Necklace, her Multichain Bracelet and her Knife Edge Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup and she headed to where the boys made their entrance, she smiled at them as they watched Punk in the ring having his confrontation with Shawn Michaels.

**ON AIR**

_The SHIELD music hit and they walked out threw the crowd, Nikki walked in front of them and the guys helped her over the barricade and they stood near the announce table and Jerry announced that the USO'S were going to be Punk's partners. They came down to the ring and looked down at the SHIELD. Nikki slapped them on the back and they got into the ring and got ready for the match. Dean started off the match against Jimmy, they locked up and Jimmy took control and landed a back body drop and then tagged in his brother. Jey came at Dean and slammed him down before a cover and Dean kicked out. They then tagged in Punk. Punk ran at Dean but he side stepped him and tagged in Seth, Seth got caught in a foot lock and Punk tagged in Jey who got him into an armbar. Seth dragged him into the corner and broke the hold before punching him in the gut. _

_He slapped him on the chest and Jey came and ran at Seth with a clothesline before tagging in his brother. Seth kicked out and Jey held Seth in an arm hold. Jey tagged in Jimmy and Seth gained control with a knee to the gut. They exchanged punches and kicks and Jimmy whipped Seth into the ropes, he held on and Jimmy clotheslined him over the top rope, they all went to check on their partner and had a stare down. Nikki went and checked on Seth and made sure he was okay, she knew nothing was going to happen to her. Both men got back into the ring and Seth took control of the match and started stomping onto Jimmy. He went for a big splash in the corner but Jimmy moved and tagged in his brother who took control with a Samoan drop. Roman got involved and was clotheslined off the apron and it gave Seth the chance to get in control with a hard kick to the back of his head. _

_He tagged in Dean and he went for a cover but he kicked out. Nikki slammed her hands onto the mat and cheered for Dean as he stomped on Jey's stomach and nailed a few elbows on him. The crowd cheered for Jey to get back into it but Dean stopped him with a high elbow and a big stomp to the chest. He threw him into the corner and tagged in Roman. _

_Nikki smiled, she loved seeing him in action up close and personal. She hated seeing the bad eye on him though, she wanted to take care of him. Roman was in there for a minute before he tagged in Seth and Seth took control. _

_Seth went for a big splash but missed it and he tagged in Roman who slammed Jey down onto the mat. Jey fought back and managed to get to his corner and he tagged in Punk, Punk came in and cleaned house. _

_Hitting the high knee on Dean and Seth while Roman was out of the ring, he then got a neck breaker and a DDT on them both. He went for a cover on Dean but Roman got involved and had it out with the twins who threw him out of the ring. _

_Punk and Dean were in the ring. Seth grabbed Jimmy and threw him into the barricade and Punk came flying out at him and crashed Seth into the barricade._

_Nikki looked pissed and she went over to him and she screamed at him before slapping him across the face, Punk looked pissed at her but Nikki just smirked at him. _

_He shook his head and got up on the ropes and landed the flying elbow, he went for the cover but Dean kicked out. _

_Punk called for the GTS he got Dean on his shoulder but Seth got involved so he let Dean off of his shoulders and kneed Seth from the apron. Dean went to the corner and Roman tagged in without Punk knowing. _

_Dean ran at Punk and Punk put Dean up for the GTS he nailed the move and Roman looked at him before running at him and nailing a huge spear. He covered him and got the three count. _

_Nikki jumped up into the ring and went over to Roman and hugged him and then hugged Seth and Dean as they came around and they raised their hands in the air as victors. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and the boys got backstage and the boys went to the locker room while Nikki went to the women's locker room.

She grabbed her ring gear and got changed. She changed into her Tonic Coffee Heather Gather Shorts, her Tonic Coffee Heather Retrograde Bra and her ASH Dean Mesh Sneakers.

She was ready for the divas match, so ready she couldn't wait to get back into that ring.

**ON AIR**

_AJ's music hit and she walked out with Nikki and Alicia. They got into the ring and they got ready for the match to get started._

_Alicia and Natalya started the match off. Natalya went for a quick roll up but Alicia kicked out. Natalya grabbed Alicia and tagged in Brie. She got in and they double teamed her with a hip toss, Brie went for the cover but Alicia kicked out. _

_Brie went up onto the second rope and went for a drop kick but Alicia grabbed her leg and pulled her down to the mat. Alicia went for a cover but Brie kicked out. _

_Alicia threw Brie into the corner and tagged in Nikki. She got into the ring and was booed immediately, Nikki smirked and she grabbed Brie by the chin and slapped her across the face hard. _

_She grabbed Brie by he hair and dragged her into the middle of the ring and went for a cover, Brie kicked out and Nikki got up and booted Brie in her back. _

_She grabbed her and threw her into the other corner and ran at her and kneed her in the stomach._

_She grabbed her and went for a clothesline but Brie slipped away and she rolled Nikki up, Nikki kicked out and she hit her with a high elbow and then some knees to the chest. _

_She smirked down at Brie and picked her up and nailed a spine buster on her and AJ held her hand out, Nikki smiled and tagged her in and AJ skipped around the ring. _

_AJ went to pick her up but Brie pushed her away and nailed a drop kick, she dove into the corner and tagged in Nicole who came in on fire with clothesline after clothesline. She threw AJ around like rag doll taking control of her. She went and drop kicked both Nikki and Alicia and they fell to the outside. _

_She went over to AJ and picked her up for the torture rack but as soon as she turned around she ran into a huge kick to the face by Nikki. _

_Nikki and Alicia took out Brie and Natalya and AJ ran at Nicole and hit the shining wizard and got the pin and the three count. _

_They slid out of the ring and Nikki handed AJ her title and they left the ring area laughing and smirking at Brie, Natalya and an injured Nicole. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got backstage and everyone was pleased with her performance.

She got changed and grabbed her things and she said goodbye to her dad who was going home that night and she headed back to the hotel.

She grabbed some burgers and shakes and an icepack and she went up to Roman's room, she wanted to make sure that he was okay. She knocked on his door and he opened it and smiled at her, he looked good he was just in a pair of sweat pants hanging low on his hips.

She walked in and they started eating. "How's your eye?" she asked. "Still hurts a little but I am better." He said.

"The doctors want me to go see my eye doctor at home to make sure its not injured." He said, Nikki nodded. "I can come if you like." She said. "Yeah sure." He said.

"Do you have anything planned for this week before Smack Down?" he asked her, Nikki shook her head.

"Nothing this week." She said. "Cool maybe we can spend some time together then?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Definitely." She said.

"Cool." He said. "What would you like to do?" Nikki asked. "Not sure. I want to do something that I've never done, maybe something adventurous." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Awesome." She aid, Roman smiled. "You wanna stay the night here with me?" he asked her, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." She said, Roman smiled. "Let me go get my bags and everything and I'll come back." She said, Roman nodded and smiled, Nikki kissed him softly before leaving the room.

She went back to her room and packed up her bags and she headed back to Roman's.

She got back to the room and she went and changed for bed into some boy shorts and a tank top. Once she was dressed she went and joined Roman on the bed.

"Did your dad leave?" Roman asked. Nikki nodded. "Yeah he wanted to get back to Trish and Max." she said. "You miss him huh?" Roman asked as they laid there watching a movie.

"Yeah definitely. Its tough because I lived there for a while getting through things so not being there is hard but I need to be independent. I can't rely on my dad forever." She said, Roman nodded. "I heard that he got into it with Randy?" he asked her. Nikki sighed.

"Yeah the guy just can't take a hint. I am so over it. I'm over him to be honest. I just wish I could go one day without being around him." She said, Roman nodded.

"You want me to beat the crap out of him?" Roman asked, Nikki laughed. "No. I can handle it all on my own." She said, Roman nodded.

"I'd do it you know, risk my job if it made you feel better." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "I'd love that." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her softly.

He really liked spending time with her, he wished they could be more intimate with one another but she knew she wasn't ready yet, not at all.

Nikki was still getting through the shit that happened with Randy and he was trying to move on from his ex.

He knew it would happen in time and it didn't have to happen right now, it didn't at all.

It was going to be well worth the wait though, it definitely was.

She was worth the wait.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	11. Adventurous Date

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the day. Today she was hanging out with Roman and he had something adventurous planned for them. She was so nervous about it. She didn't know if she could do it.

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put some makeup on and she got dressed. She dressed in her Slim Bootcut Jeans, her Pink Essential Solid Tank, her Black French Terry Hoodie, her Nike Flex Trainer 3 Sneakers and her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal Stud Earrings. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her bag and headed down to wait on Roman.

He pulled up a minute later in his car and she got in. "So where are we going?" she asked. "It's a surprise. I don't want you to freak out now so I am going to wait until we're there. I hope you'll do this with me." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I'm sure I will." She said, she was nervous and scared. She didn't know what Roman had planned for them.

"How have you been?" Roman asked. "Good. Just getting things ready o head back onto the road. Just packing and stuff." She said. "Yeah it sucks that we don't get much time off." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah we have Smackdown then I am headed back to Austin for Christmas." She said, Roman smiled at her. "Do you do a big Christmas there?" Roman asked.

"Not really it'll just be me, dad, Trish, Max, Seth and AJ." She said. "Oh." He said, Nikki smiled. She loved Christmas and couldn't wait. "What about you? Do you have any plans?" she asked, Roman shook his head.

"Nothing. I usually go to Hawaii, but I just didn't want to do that this year." He said, Nikki nodded. "So you'll be all alone?" she asked. "Yeah, but its fine." He said, Nikki sighed. "No its not Roman." She said, Roman sighed.

"Its fine I promise." He said glancing at her. "You're coming to Austin with me." She said. "No I don't want to impose." He said. "You won't be. You'll be fine there Roman. Its fine. I want you there." She said, Roman smiled. "Okay." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

They pulled up at the spot Roman had chosen and they got out, Roman could tell Nikki was a little nervous so he took her hand and led her into the place. They walked in and went up to the desk. "Hi we're here for skydiving." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide. "What?" she asked. "Skydiving. I thought it'd be fun." He said, Nikki sighed.

She was nervous. "Look if you don't want to do it then its fine." He said. "No I'll give it a try." She said, Roman nodded. "Okay you both need to fill out these forms for insurance purposes and everything." The lady said.

"Then we can get you into the training area and then we can get up in the plane." She said, Nikki and Roman nodded.

They filled out their forms and went to the training area. They watched a video and went through everything, they were going to be doing a tandem skydive.

Well Nikki was because she was so scared to go alone, Roman wanted to do this alone. Once they were done with the safety and training course they were put into their suits and geared up and they got onto the plane.

They got on and they headed up, Nikki was getting more and more nervous as they went higher and higher.

She was so scared to do this because she was deathly afraid of heights. She really couldn't do this.

She was freaking out, but she didn't want to come off as a weak person to Roman.

She wanted to show him that she could do it, she wanted to do it, to face a fear but she was so scared.

They got to the right height and Roman was first. He looked at Nikki and smiled. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I needed to do that." He said, Nikki smiled.

The guy counted down and Roman jumped out of the plane, the guy went with him to make sure he was okay, Nikki watched him and smiled, it looked like fun, the way he was screaming and laughing.

"Okay your turn." The instructor told her, he strapped himself to her body and Nikki closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah lets do this." She said, he smiled at her and he jumped out of the plane and they headed off. Nikki screamed her lungs out as they flew in the Sky.

It was so scary but it was such an amazing adrenaline rush. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was facing a fear. A fear she never thought she'd face.

They made it down to the ground and Nikki landed on her hands and knees.

The instructor unstrapped them from one another and Nikki stayed there for a moment. Roman saw her and went over to her and hugged her.

"That was so awesome!" he said, Nikki smiled up at him. "Yeah I think so." She said, Roman laughed and hugged her and kissed her.

He was so glad that he was able to do this with Nikki. He was glad that they were able to share this moment together, it was something neither of them would ever forget.

They got out of their suits and they paid for their time together and they headed off. Roman took Nikki back to her place. "You wanna come up?" she asked, Roman nodded and smiled. They headed up to her apartment and Roman walked in, he smiled as he looked round, it looked so nice.

"You have a nice place." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks, I like it. It's home." She said, Roman smiled at her.

Nikki looked at him, the adrenalin was pumping through her body, she couldn't believe what she had done.

She saw him sit down on the couch and she went over to him and straddled his lap and pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss, they broke apart and Roman looked at Nikki.

She got off of him and grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom, it was time to move things along in their relationship.

It was time to take things to the next level. It was time to be intimate with him.

Nikki pushed Roman onto her bed and straddled Roman's lap and looked into his eyes, Roman smiled at her and pulled her down by the back of her neck for a deep kiss. His tongue slid into Nikki's mouth and Nikki moaned as her tongue slid around with Roman's. His taste was so unlike anything she had tasted before and he was such an amazing kisser. Roman's hand slid up under her hoodie and rubbed her back. They stopped for a minute and Nikki pulled her hoodie off leaving her in her Pink tank top. Roman smiled at her and brought her closer and kissed her again as his hands moved around from her back to her front. Nikki moaned as she felt Roman's hand creep up inside her top and cup her breasts in his large hand. He tweaked her nipples making them hard and Nikki moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss and pulled Nikki's top up and looked at her, he smiled before bending down and taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking at it making Nikki moan and curl her hand into his long hair. He paid attention to the left nipple before moving to the right and giving it the same attention. He pushed Nikki down onto the bed so she was laying against her pillows, he continued the attention to her breasts but slowly and sensually made his way down her body, kissing and licking and biting at her stomach. Nikki closed her eyes and thoroughly enjoyed the attention Roman was giving her, his mouth and hands on her felt amazing. Like she was on fire.

Roman grabbed Nikki's sneakers and socks and pulled them off and then grabbed the waistband of her jeans and slid them down her body. Once they were off, he threw them to the side.

He looked down at Nikki, she was in her tank top and black panties. He licked his lips as Nikki instinctively spread her legs for him. He ran his hands across her thighs and Nikki whined as he bypassed her wetness. "Roman." She said. "Yes?" Roman asked. "Please." She said. "Please what?" Roman asked her, Nikki groaned. "You know what. Touch me." She said. Roman smirked.

"Okay baby. I'll give you what you want." He said, Nikki looked at him as he slid Nikki's panties to the side and looked at her wetness, she was dripping for him and it made him feel so good to know that he could get this reaction from her, just from a few kisses and touches.

He bent down and kissed at her wetness. Her taste was amazing, he had always wondered what she was going to taste like and she tasted so amazing, her sweet nectar was everything he hoped for and more.

He licked and sucked at her wetness making Nikki moan in pleasure, Roman looked up at her and saw she had her head thrown back and her eyes shut as she moaned, he could tell she was feeling nothing but pleasure. He licked at her before sucking hard on her clit making Nikki shake, she tangled her hands in his hair as he continued sucking on her little nub.

"Oh fuck Roman…" She moaned loudly, Roman smirked and continued sucking on that spot that was making her crazy, he loved hearing her little moans and whimpers, they were turning him on. He spread her lips open and slid his tongue into her tasting her deeper.

"Fuck….Yes baby." She moaned as she rutted against his face. He was so talented with his tongue. Her legs locked around his neck as he continued delving deep into her centre. Nikki had never felt something so intense before. It was so amazing.

As he continued to love her with his mouth, he slowly slid two fingers inside of her, Nikki's tightness encasing his fingers inside of her, he pumped them in and out as he licked and sucked on her clit. Nikki was moaning louder now and rutting harder against his face, he was fucking unbelievable. Her breathing became erratic and Roman knew he was going to make her cum with his tongue and fingers and he wanted her to. He wanted to feel her cum and watch her cum for him.

"Oh fuck Roman!" she shouted as she came for the first time that night, Roman licked her essence and smiled at her before crawling up her body and kissing her, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue.

They rolled over and Nikki took control. She pulled his shirt off and licked her lips seeing his amazing body and that tattoo. That tattoo got her so hot and bothered every time she saw it. She stroked Roman through his jeans and slowly pulled them off with his underwear, shoes and socks.

She smiled when his cock sprung to life, she stroked his cock a few times before going down on the large piece of meat, she sucked and licked at the head before taking Roman into her mouth inch by inch, she wasn't sure he would fit in her mouth but she managed to get him down, he felt so good in her mouth and she wasn't a big fan of giving head but having Roman in her mouth felt just…right.

She licked and sucked him and Roman moaned and fisted his hand in her long hair as she brought him closer and closer to completion, but he didn't want it to end this way.

He pulled her away from his cock and pulled her tank top and panties off of her so they were both naked and horny.

They looked at one another before kissing hard and passionately, Nikki pushed Roman down onto the bed and straddled his lap, she sat down over his cock and Roman slowly guided himself into her wet, tight entrance. He groaned loudly as her tightness encased him, he never ever had ever been with someone so tight before, it felt so good.

Roman held her hips as he guided himself in and out of her he looked up at her as she moaned, her breasts bouncing as he entered her over and over again. She laid down on him and he pulled her closer to kiss him as he continued thrusting up into her, his balls slapping against her ass as they kissed.

"You feel so good baby." Roman told her, Nikki moaned. "So do you, I love having you inside of me." She said, Roman smirked. "Fuck baby. So hot." He said as he pounder her harder and faster making her moans get louder and louder.

Roman stopped thrusting and pulled Nikki off of him and laid her down flat on her back, he hooked her legs up into the air and drove right back into her wetness hard making her scream out, Roman kissed her to drown out the screams. Nikki couldn't control her moaning though, she was very vocal in the bedroom and Roman loved it as he looked down at her as he continued to thrust into her centre. Nikki reached down and rubbed her clit and threw her head back as she reached her climax, she knew it was coming and so did Roman.

He wasn't that far behind her, being with Nikki was so unlike anything he had ever felt in his whole entire life. "I'm gonna cum." Roman warned her and Nikki nodded, she was so close too. "OH FUCK!" she screamed as she came for the second time that night, Roman watched her cum and that was all it took for him to lose control. Not wanting to risk it. He pulled out of her and came all over her stomach, he moaned low in his throat as his essence spilled all over Nikki's tight tanned stomach.

He slumped on top of her and kissed her lazily, they breathed heavily together. "Fuck." They both said at the same time, the looked at one another and kissed passionately. "That…I can't believe how good that was." Roman said, Nikki laughed at him.

He rolled to the side and Nikki curled up against him and laid her head on his chest and covered them with a sheet. "That was the best ever." Nikki said. "Really?" Roman asked. "Really, you were amazing." She said, Roman smiled.

"So were you baby." He said, they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep together.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. A Couple

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki groaned as she woke up, she frowned when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. Then it hit her, yesterday she and Roman had sex.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She liked Roman a lot but that wasn't supposed to happen, it was too soon in the relationship. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to have sex with him so soon.

She knew her therapist wouldn't be too happy with her, but it was done now so she had to get over it. She gently eased out of bed and went to the bathroom and had a shower. She finished in the shower and dried off and got ready.

She did her hair and makeup and got dressed. She dressed in her True Religion Casey Super Skinny Tainted Tin Jeans, her True Religion Crystal True Love Tee, her True Religion Leather Jacket, her Black Suede Strappy Pumps, her Rosary Necklace, her Love Hammered Cuff and her Drop Flame Inspired Cross Earrings.

Once she was dressed she went back into the bedroom and saw Roman still sleeping so she went to the kitchen and started making some breakfast.

It wasn't like this was a one night stand she regretted, this was Roman who she was developing feelings for. She made some pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs.

As she was making them Roman woke up and ventured out into the kitchen. He smiled seeing Nikki cooking. He went over to her and held her from behind and kissed her neck. "Morning." He said. "Good morning." She said. "How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"It was good. I like sleeping with you in my arms." He said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah." She said. "Is everything okay?" he asked her, Nikki sighed and plated up the food and they sat down at the table and started eating.

"Yesterday wasn't supposed to happen. After Randy I promised myself I wouldn't have sex with someone until further into the relationship. Yesterday shouldn't have happened." She said. "I don't regret it though. I loved being with you I really did." She said, Roman nodded.

"Okay." He said. "What does this mean for us?" he asked her. "I want to be with you Roman I do. So badly I am just scared to go there again. We said we would go slow and having sex isn't slow." She said, Roman nodded.

"Do you want to stop having sex then for a while?" he asked her, he didn't want to but he wanted to be with her and if it meant no sex then so be it. "No that won't make a difference." She said.

"I just want to continue going slow and being with you and I need to know if that's okay with you." She said. "Of course it is Nikki. I like you a lot and I want to be with you properly." He said. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"No more dating." He said. "Lets do this properly. You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend. I want to see if we can do this couple thing." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Okay that's fair." She said. "So we can tell people then?" he asked her, Nikki sighed. "Can it wait until after Christmas, I want to tell my dad first." She said, he nodded and smiled.

"That's fine." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She was glad they were a couple but she was worried that it wasn't going to work out between them. She didn't think she could go through another heartbreak.

"I know you're worried about being hurt again, but I promise you baby it won't happen. I will NOT hurt you." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay." She said. "You know Randy's gonna have a field day with this." She said, Roman nodded.

"Yeah I know and I don't care what he says. He lost out on you when he turned his back on you and left you when you were going through a tough time." He said, Nikki nodded.

"If he has anything to say he can say it to me." Roman told her. Nikki smiled at him.

She just wanted to be happy and she knew with Roman she would be happy. Nikki frowned as the doorbell rang. "Who the hell could that be?" she asked.

She walked to the door and looked through the peephole and saw it was Seth and AJ.

She sighed and opened the door, they were going to know about her and Roman now. Its not like Roman was easy to hide or anything. "Come in." she said, Seth and AJ walked in and they saw Roman.

"Hey dude, what are you doing here? Shirtless? In Nikki's kitchen eating breakfast….?" Seth asked. "Oh my god, you two fucked!" he announced.

"Say it louder Seth I don't think the people in Canada heard you." Nikki said rolling her eyes. "But you two slept together?" Seth asked her.

"Yes we did. We've been dating, just quietly getting to know one another. I am happy and he is happy." She said, Seth sighed.

"This is weird for me." He said. "But if you fuck up and hurt her, we're done." He told Roman. Roman nodded.

"I know Seth and I promise I won't hurt her. She means a lot to me, the last thing I want to do is hurt her." He said, Seth nodded. "I'm gonna finish packing." Nikki said tonight they were heading to San Antonio for SmackDown. She walked into her bedroom and AJ followed her.

"So you're happy?" AJ asked, Nikki nodded. "I am. He makes me happy." She said, AJ smiled.

"That's good. I am glad to see you happy." She said. Nikki smiled.

She was so glad her best friend was happy for her. "Now we can have double dates." AJ said, Nikki laughed.

"Yeah we definitely can." She said, she liked being with Roman she just hoped that in the end it would all work out.

She was falling for him and she didn't want to be hurt. Not again.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	13. Austin Bound

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**FRIDAY**

Nikki giggled as Roman held her down on the bed and tickled her. "Roman! I'm gonna pee myself." She told him, Roman laughed and laid beside her. She moved closer and straddled his lap. "You gonna do something?" he asked her, Nikki smiled and leaned down and kissed him. "Yeah….." She said, Roman smirked. "I have to get ready to go to the arena." She said getting up and getting her clothes, Roman shook his head. "You're a tease!" he told her, Nikki just laughed at him. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She dressed in her Blue Zipper Detail Corduroys, her Black Beaded T-Back Top, her Faux Leather Jacket, her Black Tie Back Boots, her Juicy Couture Juicy Pave Icon Bracelet and her Juicy Couture Pave Heart Studs. Roman looked at her and smiled. She looked cute tonight. "Lets go Babe." She said. "Okay Angel." He said, Nikki looked at him as they left the room and got into the elevator.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked him. "Because you're my Angel." He said wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

Nikki laughed at him and snuggled closer to him, she loved just being held like this. It was something Randy never did. The only time he was intimate with her was if they were having sex and then it was all about him and his needs.

She couldn't believe she had been with the guy for so long. It was so weird. They got down to the lobby and the valet pulled their car around and they loaded their things in and Roman drove them to the arena.

They got there and Roman kissed Nikki. "See you later babe." He said, Nikki smiled at him and they headed to their locker rooms. Nikki got to hers and unpacked her things before going to get something to eat. She grabbed a bottle of water and some fries and sat down.

"Hi Miss Helmsley." Someone said, Nikki looked up. "Oh hi Natalie what's up?" she asked. "I have some stuff to go through with you before you go on your Christmas break." She said, Nikki smiled.

"Okay hit me with it." She said, Natalie smiled and sat down. "Well we have a few offers for some photo shoots for you." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Okay tell me what's up." She said. "Well there is an offer from Maxim to do a shoot. They had Eva and now they want you for the cover and spread." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Okay that sounds good." She said.

"Yeah we have some from some fitness magazines as well." She said. "Okay sounds good." Nikki said, Natalie smiled. "Okay that's it but I will update your calendar onto your phone and everything for you." Natalie said, Nikki smiled and handed her the phone and Natalie got started.

She got it done in about ten minutes and Nikki went on her way to get ready for the boys match later on.

She changed into her Black Cut Out Leggings, her Sequin Accented Thin Strapped Crop Top, her Black Imitated Silk Peep Toe High Heels, her Gold Metal Non Stone Layered Fashion Necklace, her Gold Rhinestone Pattern Round Brilliant Bronze Bracelet and her Chic Gold Round Fashion Earrings.

Once she was dressed she got her hair and makeup touched up and she went to watch the monitors and watch the rest of the show. Roman saw her and went and sat down beside her.

"You look hot." He said. Nikki smiled at him. "Thanks so do you." She said, Roman smiled at her. "You ready for the match?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Definitely I can't wait." She said, Roman smiled at her. They watched the rest of the show before it was time to make their entrance, they headed to the other entrance to go through the crowd and they were ready.

**ON AIR**

_The Shield's music hit and they made their entrance, Roman helped Nikki over the barricade and they got into the ring and waited for Punk and Cena to make their entrance. Nikki stood there in front of them as Punk's music hit. _

_He came down to the ring and Cena's music hit and he joined Punk. Vickie came out and told them it was going to be a handicap match Nikki smirked and patted the boys on the back and got out of the ring and stood ringside as the match began. _

_Dean started off with Punk. Punk controlled it and he took Dean over to the corner and John tagged himself in. Dean and Cena went at it and Dean took control and tagged in Seth._

_Seth went at it with Cena for a bit before throwing him into the corner and tagging Dean back in, Dean got in and he slapped John around a bit before putting him into a hold. _

_John managed to get out of the hold and slammed Dean down onto his back. Dean quickly tagged in Roman and Roman stopped Punk from getting into the match. Roman amped up for the big Superman punch and nailed it on John. John fell to the mat looking a little out of it and Nikki slapped the mat and shouted at Roman to cover him, when he didn't get the three count she got up onto the ring apron and shouted at the referee to count quicker. _

_The referee warned her and she got back down onto the floor. Eventually Punk got the tag and he came in and cleaned house taking out all three members of the SHIELD. Nikki kept away from the action and watched in anger as Punk controlled everything. All three men got into the ring and started hammering in on Punk and the match ended up in a Disqualifiation. They continued pounding on Punk. Punishing him. Cena got into the ring to help but Roman speared him hard and then they picked him up and delivered the triple power bomb on him. Nikki applauded them as they left Cena and went back to Punk. _

_They were triple teaming him when Big E Langston's music hit and he came running down to the ring. He got rid of Dean and Seth and he and Roman had a stare off. They were about to go at it but Nikki slid into the ring and got in front of Roman he looked at her. "Not tonight." She told him, Roman continued glaring at Big E. Punk crawled his way back into the ring and Seth pulled Roman out of the ring. Nikki looked at Punk and Big E. "This isn't over!" she shouted before she got out of the ring and retreated with the boys. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki got backstage and packed up her things and headed back to the hotel with the boys. "I'll meet you guys at the airport?" Seth asked, tonight they were flying to Austin for Christmas. Nikki and Roman smiled and agreed with Seth and they headed back to their room.

They both changed into some sweats for the flight and they packed up their gear making sure they weren't leaving anything behind. Once they had everything they headed off to the airport where they met up with Seth and AJ. They bordered their flight and they were off. Austin here they come!

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	14. Christmas Shopping

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki groaned as she woke up. She looked at the time and saw it was late.

She wondered why her dad hadn't come in to wake her up, usually he would. She pulled the sheet over her naked body and rolled over in Roman's arms. She looked at him and smiled. He looked so nice sleeping. She smiled and leaned down and kissed him softly.

A piece of hair fell in her face so she pushed it behind her ear and leaned down more to kiss him. Roman slowly opened his eyes and started kissing her back, he slid his tongue into Nikki's mouth and kissed her deeper. His hand moved down her naked body, taking time to cup her breast in his hand before trailing it down to her thigh and resting it there.

He sat up and pulled her in by the back of her head and kissed her deeply, they broke the kiss and looked into one another's eyes. Roman smiled at her and pushed a bit of hair behind her ears and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

He gave her a few little kisses on her lips before pushing her down flat on her back, Nikki smiled at him and he smirked and started kissing down her body, taking his time to show his appreciation to her naked body, kissing her collarbone, then her breasts and taking her nipples into his mouth and sucking them.

His hand travelled south and he felt her wetness in his hand, Nikki gasped at the feeling of his hand on her wetness, it felt so good. His hand rubbed at her clit as he pulled her in for another kiss. Savouring the taste of her.

"Babe." She said, Roman broke the kiss and looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked as he feasted on her neck. "Is the door locked?" she asked. Roman nodded. "Yeah I did it earlier." He said. "Okay," she said. Roman smiled. "Can we continue on?" he asked Nikki laughed. "Yes." She said as his fingers continued to rub at her clit. "Feeling good?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

"So good." She told him. Roman kissed her quickly before he kissed his way down her body. He kissed her stomach and went down to her wetness. He hooked her legs under his arms and smiled up at her and licked at her wetness.

Nikki laid her head in the pillows and bit her lip as Roman licked, kisses and sucked at her clit. She didn't want to be too loud because the house was filled. She threw her head back and moaned Roman smirked into her wetness he loved making her moan it was one of the best sounds he had ever heard.

Nikki pushed Roman's head back and sat up and Roman smiled at her, she leaned down and kissed him before pushing him onto his back. Roman looked at her and smiled. She straddled his lap from behind so his cock was in her face and she leaned down and started sucking his cock.

Roman moaned and licked at Nikki's wetness as she sucked him. She moaned around his cock as he slid a finger into her tightness. She continued to take more and more of him into her mouth.

Roman was loving it. He really was. Nikki started taking more and more of him into her mouth and Roman lurched forward as his cock hit the back of her throat, he gripped her hips and moaned.

Nikki sat up on her knees and crawled down his body and gripped his cock and slowly sunk down on it, her back facing Roman. Roman grabbed her hips as she started rocking back and forth on his cock then up and down slowly, her tightness encasing his cock.

"Oh shit baby." He moaned as she started bouncing up and down on him, "You feel so good." He said, Nikki moaned in response and picked up her face going harder and faster, the way she knew Roman liked it.

"Yes babe…..Just like that. Oh fuck." He moaned as she kept riding him, she threw her head back and moaned loudly as she started feeling unimaginable pleasure.

Roman just laid back and watched her ride him nice and fast, it was an amazing sight to see. To see her head thrown back and her body bouncing up and down and to see the muscles in her back and legs working hard to get them both to their release. His hands ran over her thighs as he enjoyed the amazing tightness of his girlfriend. She always felt so good to him, so amazing like they were a perfect fit.

Nikki climbed off of his cock and turned around so she was now facing him and she sunk back down on his cock and started riding him fast and hard, his balls were slapping against her ass as she rode him.

Her hands were flat on his chest and Roman kept hold of them as he looked up into her pleasure filled face. He loved seeing her like this so carefree and open to him.

She leaned down so they were chest to chest and she kept riding him, this time the pace was slowed down so she could enjoy the closeness of Roman.

Roman sat up for a moment before pushing her onto her back and hooking her leg over his shoulder and thrusting into her, Nikki laid there, her hands fisting the sheets below her as Roman slammed into her, it felt so good.

She wanted to scream the house down she really did but she knew she couldn't.

She didn't want everyone to hear this intimate moment with her boyfriend. She threw her head back and let out little moans as Roman continued to thrust in and out of her, Roman leaned down and bit at her neck.

"So close" he muttered into her ear, Nikki looked at him. "Me too." She mumbled, Roman smirked and pushed into her deeper. That was all it took to bring Nikki to her earth shattering climax. She came hard and loud, screaming out Roman's name, so loud she was sure that everyone heard her, Roman wasn't far behind her he pulled out just before and he came all over her stomach and breasts. Nikki moaned as she felt his cum on her, she ran her fingers through it and licked the cum off of them, wanting to taste him, Roman smiled and leaned down and kissed her deeply, tasting his own seed in her mouth.

He laid there on top of her panting into her neck as they both tried to compose themselves. Roman eventually pulled out and laid beside her. Both breathing hard still trying to come down from such a high. "That was…" Nikki started. "Amazing." Roman finished, Nikki laughed and kissed him once more. "I'm all sticky, I need a shower." She said, Roman smiled, they both got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for their day.

Nikki and Roman had a shower and got ready for the day. Nikki did her hair and makeup and got dressed.

She dressed in her Affliction Jade Sportster Skull Wings Cross Patches Embroidered Flap Pocket Boot Cut Jeans in Journey Calcified Wash, her Affliction Diamond Rebels Heart Skull Burnout Short Sleeve V-Neck T-Shirt in White, her Affliction Live Fast Free Eagle Shield Whip Stitching Rhinestones Long Sleeve Zip Up Hoodie in Black Lava Wash, her Lace-Up Booties, her Simulated Crystal Ball Pendant Necklace, her Simulated Crystal Spike Cuff Bracelet and her Simulated Crystal Stud Earrings.

She grabbed her phone and her Affliction Sai Celtic Cross Pyramid Stud Lace Up Buckle PU Leather Tote Handbag and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat down and had a cup of coffee and played with Max a bit.

She checked her phone and saw she had ten texts on there. All from her mom. "You okay princess?" Steve asked her. "Mom's texted me like ten times." She said. "Why?" Steve asked.

"She wants to see me for Christmas tonight. They're having a proper dinner at the hospital, she wants me to go." She said, Steve nodded. "Are you going to go?" he asked. Nikki sighed.

"I don't know. I don't want to." She said. "But?" Steve asked knowing there was one coming. "Its Christmas." She said, Steve nodded. "Have you gotten her a gift?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah just a little necklace." She said. "Then you should go." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah maybe." She said, Steve smiled. "It'll be okay." Steve said, Nikki nodded.

"So what's the plan for today kids?" Trish asked. "Shopping." Seth said annoyed. Nikki and AJ laughed. "Lets go." Nikki said she grabbed the keys. "I'm driving." She said.

"No!" Seth screamed, he hated it when she drove, he didn't think she was a good driver at all. They walked out to the car and they got in and Nikki drove them to the mall.

She had to get something for Roman for Christmas. She didn't know what to get him but she wanted to get him something nice.

They got to the mall and Nikki and AJ went their way and Roman and Seth went their way.

"So what do you wanna get Nikki?" Seth asked as they walked around. "I was thinking something to do with angels." He said. "Angels?" Seth asked, Roman nodded.

"Yeah I call her my angel." He said, Seth laughed. "How corny!" he said. Roman looked at him. "Shut up dick." Roman said, Seth just continued to laugh.

They walked into a nice jewellery store and Roman looked around. He didn't want to get her something big and expensive but something meaningful to her.

The continued looking around and he found the perfect thing. It was a Sterling Silver Double Wing Pendant with a necklace. It was perfect.

"What do you think?" Roman asked Seth. Seth smiled. "She'll like it. It's cool." He said, Roman smiled. "I'll take it." He said, the shop assistant smiled and wrapped it up and they headed off. "What'd you get AJ?" Roman asked Seth. "Something special." He said.

"Like?" Roman asked. "A promise ring." He said. "I want to be with her forever and I want to make a promise to her." He said, Roman smiled. "That's cool." Roman said. "You don't think it's too soon?" Seth asked.

"God no. You've been together a while now so it's the right thing to do." He said, Seth smiled, he was glad Roman thought he was making the right decision. He trusted Roman's opinion more than anyone's.

"What's Dean doing this week?" Roman asked. "Don't know, I think he went home." Seth said, Roman nodded. They finished off shopping and headed to the food court to meet up with the girls.

On the way they stopped because Roman saw a lingerie store, he went to go in but Seth stopped him. "No I don't want to see you shop for my step sister." Seth said, Roman nodded and they headed off.

**MEANWHILE**

Nikki and AJ walked into a sports store, Nikki had no idea what to get Roman for his present.

They looked around and Nikki saw a little adventure section where they sold gift certificates for adventures and experiences.

She looked around and found the perfect one. It was a Race a Lamborghini Driving Experience.

She knew Roman would love It so she knew she found the right thing.

She got the experience and paid for it. Then she and AJ headed off. "What'd you get Seth?" Nikki asked AJ.

"Oh I got him a nice watch. He's been going on and on about not having one so I got him one." She said, Nikki smiled, she was glad that AJ and Seth were together, she loved that her brother and best friend were happy together.

"We better go join the boys." AJ said, Nikki nodded and smiled and they went and joined the boys. They got some food and sat down and ate it.

Once they were done with their breakfast they headed off back home. Once there Nikki and Roman went up to their room.

They got there and Nikki sat down. "Do you wanna come with me tonight?" Nikki asked him Roman looked at her. "To see your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah I don't want to go alone, so I figured you'd wanna come." She said, Roman smiled.

"Yeah sure I'll come baby." He said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him.

"Thankyou babe. And just to warn you Sean is a complete ass just ignore him." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. "Okay." He said, he was glad she wanted him to go with her.

It was a step in their relationship.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	15. X Mas Dinner With Mom

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki stood in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup and stressing out about going to see her mom. She didn't know what to expect when she saw her.

The last time they saw one another things didn't go well. She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed.

She dressed in her Back Detail Pocket Capris, her Cut Out Studded Blouse, her Hooded Faux Leather Jacket, her Cut Out Stud Detail Heel, her Envy Large Blue Eye Cuff and her Medium Circle Pave Hoops. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone, her moms gift and her Jewel Tote and she headed downstairs.

She walked downstairs and Roman smiled at her from in the lounge room. He smiled at her and got up and kissed her.

"Have fun." Steve said, Nikki smiled at her dad and she and Roman headed off, they got into the car and they drove to the hospital. "You okay?" Roman asked looking over at Nikki as she drove.

"Yeah." She said, tightening the hold on the steering wheel. Roman sighed. "Don't lie to me." He said. Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"Sorry I am just worried about seeing her again." She said, Roman nodded. "She can't be that bad." Roman said, Nikki nodded.

"She's not its just Sean that's an ass. I can't handle him and him being around in her life causes strain on my relationship with her, every time I see her we end up fighting and I hate it." She said, Roman nodded. "I get it but you have to try." He said.

"I love my mom and I could never live without her in my life." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I know but its different for me, I am much more closer to my dad, he's been there for me through everything." She said, Roman nodded. "Even when he was working in the WWE he was there for me. He never missed anything in my life." She said, Roman nodded. "Why did they get a divorce?" Roman asked.

"Apparently he worked too much and was never home, that's what she says anyway, then she started drinking and things went downhill. Dad got custody of me and I've been with him ever since." She said, Roman nodded, he understood.

They got to the hospital and Nikki parked and they headed inside and headed up to Nikki's mom's floor.

They got there and Nikki rook Roman's hand and led them to her room. She knocked on the door and she walked in, she smiled seeing her mom sitting up in bed looking better than she had in a while.

She walked in and went over to her mom and hugged and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at Sean thinly.

"Who's this?" Michelle asked looking at her. "This is Roman, Roman this is my mom Michelle and this is Sean." She said. Michelle smiled.

"Nice to meet you Roman." She said. "You too ma'am." He said shaking her hand and then he shook Sean's hand. "Have a seat." He said, Nikki smiled and sat down with Roman.

"So how are you mom?" she asked. "Good, getting there. Dialysis is working so far which is a good thing." She said, Nikki smiled. "That's good, how's the transplant thing going?" she asked, Michelle smiled. "We're getting there." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"So tell me how you two met." Michelle said looking at Nikki and Roman. "We work together mom." Nikki said.

"Oh so you're a wrestler?" Michelle asked, Roman smiled. "Yeah, I'm new to the WWE though." He said, "Oh right. How long have you two been together?" Michelle asked.

"Not long but we're happy mom." Nikki said, Michelle smiled at them. "So how is your dad?" Michelle asked. "He's good busy with Trish and Max." she said. "I can't believe he has another kid." Michelle said.

"Yeah, its weird but he's happy." She said, Michelle nodded and smiled. "Yeah." She said, Sean sighed. "Dinner should be here soon if you're staying that is." He said, Nikki and Roman nodded. "Yeah we're staying." Nikki said, Roman smiled at her.

"So how is work going?" Michelle asked. "It's good busy but good. I'm enjoying being back into it. I missed it while I was gone." She said, Michelle smiled, she was glad she and her daughter could have a nice conversation without getting into a fight. They exchanged gifts and had some dinner before Roman and Nikki left.

They went back to the car, got in and headed home. They got back to the house and joined Steve, Trish, Seth and AJ in the lounge.

"So how was it?" Steve asked. "It was fine, we didn't argue, it was good. We talked and had some food.

"That's good sweetie. I am glad you could do that." He said. "She asked about you though, she still can't believe you're a father again." Nikki said, Steve laughed. "Yeah me either but I am happy with Trish and your brother." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I am happy for you dad, I know I don't say it often but I am. Its just hard to let Trish in." she said. "Why?" Steve asked.

"It was just us two for so long, I mean it was me and you and then Trish comes along and things change. I get that I was an adult and that I was living in Florida when you two got together but you're my dad and I was scared she was going to take you from me." She admitted. Steve sighed.

"That would never happen ever. You're my daughter and my kids come first before anything else you have to know that you and Max are what is most important to me sweetie." He said, Nikki sighed. "I do, its just tough sometimes." She said.

"We don't get to have that time together anymore. It used to be just us two spending time together going out for a ride and just bonding as father and daughter but we don't have that time anymore." She said, Steve sighed, he never really looked at it that way before.

"I'm sorry baby I never realised that you missed it. I thought you hated it, you were doing your own thing with work." He said. "I know but I miss my dad time. I miss you." She said, Steve smiled.

"I get it, I promise to make more of an effort." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Me too dad." She said, she was glad they had this talk, really glad.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	16. The Future

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki groaned as she woke up feeling Roman kissing her neck softly. "Roman." She said.

"Hmmmm." Roman said into her neck. "Its too early." She whined. Roman chuckled into her neck. "Its Christmas babe." He told her, Nikki sighed and rolled over to face him.

"I get that, but I'm tired." She said, Roman sighed. "Okay I'll go have a shower and go get a coffee for myself." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"Or you could stay here holding me for a while longer." She said, Roman smiled. "Sounds perfect." He said holding her tighter. Nikki smiled and laid her head on his chest and just rested there. They laid there for about half an hour before Steve banged on the door telling them to get up.

Nikki rolled her eyes and she and Roman got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. They had a shower together and they got ready.

Nikki did her hair and makeup and got dressed. She dressed in her Black Capri Leggings, her White Keyhole Blouse, her Black Color Block Leather Jacket, her High Heel Platform Sandals, her Soho Stackable Pave Bangles and her Soho Pave Pull Through Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and headed downstairs.

She saw everyone in the kitchen. She went over and hugged everyone and sat down and had a cup of coffee. "You could help you know." Seth said to her. Nikki looked at her. "Huh?" she asked. "Help with breakfast." He said.

"Yeah I'll do the pancakes." She said, she got up and went to the pantry. She got what she needed to make the pancakes and she made the batter up and she started making them.

She made the pancakes and everyone else pitched in, they made eggs, bacon, sausage, tomatoes, beans and toast.

Once everything was made they sat down and had breakfast. Once breakfast was over they sat down in the lounge and exchanged gifts with one another. Steve was given his gifts first.

From Trish he got a Cal Flame Top Gun 5 Burner Built-In Convection Grill, from Nikki he got a Fiero Aluminum BBQ Case with Accessories and from Seth and AJ he got a Personalized Beer Growler Set. Trish was given her gifts next.

From Steve she got a 14K Diamond Heart Bangle Bracelet, from Seth and AJ she got a Pair of 14K White Gold Round Diamond Stud Earrings and from Nikki she got a Pink Chloe Marcie Mini Shoulder Bag. Seth's gifts went next.

From Steve and Trish he got a Spaun TL USA 4-Piece Shell Pack Drum Set, from AJ he got a Joe Rodeo Mens Black Diamond Watch, from Roman he got a Engraved Chrome Shaving Set and from Nikki he got a Rainsong OM1000 Orchestra Cutaway Acoustic Electric Guitar.

AJ was given her gifts next. From Trish and Steve she got a gift certificate to a comic book store, from Nikki she got a Guicci Purse and from Seth she got a diamond promise ring.

Roman's gifts were next. From Seth and AJ he got a Nike+ Fuel Band SE in Rose Gold and from Nikki he got a Race a Lamborghini Driving Experience.

Nikki's gifts were next. From Steve and Trish she got a Color Diamond Rosary Necklace, from Seth and AJ she got a White Guicci Emily Guccissima Leather Shoulder Bag and from Roman she got a Sterling Silver Double Wing Pendant.

Next was Max. From Steve and Trish he got a Playskool Rocktivity Sit, Crawl and Stand Band Activity Arch, a Fisher-Price Laugh & Learn Learning Home Playset, a Little Tikes DiscoverSounds Sports Center and a Fisher-Price Laugh & Learn Puppy Friends Learning Table, from Seth and AJ he got a Personalized Pewter Finish Football Bank and from Nikki he got a "Magic Of Disney Express" Illuminating Train Set.

Once all the gifts were done they cleaned up and got started on preparing the dinner for that night.

Tonight for dinner they were having Seasoned Roast Turkey, Giblet Gravy, Cornbread-Biscuit Dressing, Green Peas and Baby Limas with Pine Nuts, Swiss-Squash Casserole, Gingersnap Sweet Potatoes, Cranberry-Kumquat Relish, Holiday Lane Cake and Cranberry-Lime Sherbet. Nikki started on the cake. She made the cake every year for Christmas, it was her tradition. This year was different for them.

Last year it was just her and Steve. Nikki headed outside and saw Steve working on the turkey and she headed down to the stables. She saw Lightning and she smiled at him and gave him a pat and brushed him and gave him some carrots.

"Merry Christmas boy." She said to him, he neighed at her and Nikki smiled. She kissed him on the nose and left him to it. She walked back to the house and saw Steve and Roman having a talk so she left them to it.

"I am just warning you Roman not to fuck with my daughter. She can't go through that again not after what happened with Randy. She just can't." he said, Roman nodded. "I know." He said.

"I promise you I won't hurt her. She means so much to me. I've been through some stuff with my ex. I've been through some tough shit too and I promise I won't hurt her. She means a lot to me and hurting her would kill me so I won't do it." He said, Steve nodded.

"Good, you better not." Steve said.

"She's my princess and she means everything to me so if you hurt her you'll have to deal with me." He said, Roman nodded.

Steve was a scary dude when he wanted to be so there was no way in hell that he was going to hurt Nikki.

He was falling in love with her and the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her.

"You don't have to worry about me." He said. Steve nodded. "Good." He said.

Roman smiled at Steve and headed inside. He walked in and saw Nikki sitting in the lounge room on the floor playing with Max.

He smiled at her and wondered what it would be like if they were to have a kid together.

It was a small thought, he was falling for Nikki and he definitely wanted a future with her.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	17. New Years Plans

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**MONDAY**

Tonight was RAW and Nikki really couldn't be bothered going but she knew she had to Seth had a match tonight and she, Roman and Dean would have to be ringside.

The past few days she had been receiving texts from Randy and it was starting to annoy and frustrate her. She didn't know what he wanted.

She just deleted his texts right away. She hadn't told anyone about the texts she just wanted to try and deal with them herself.

She didn't know if Randy was going to be at the show tonight because he was also scheduled for a show in Toronto. She shook her head from her thoughts and finished doing her hair and makeup and got ready for the night.

She dressed in her Rebel Spirit Sparrows Tattoo Open Shoulder Metal Studded Corset Lacing Long Sleeve V-Neck Mini Dress in Charocal Grey and Black, her Faux Leather Motorcycle Moto Style Zip Front Jacket in Black, her Metal Head Skull Buttons Strappy Platform Pumps Shoes in Black, her Tri-Tone Heart Bead Multistrand Necklace, her Four Tone Charm & Textured Bangle Bracelet Set and her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Cross Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she went back out to the bedroom and she finished packing her things up and she looked at Roman.

"Ready?" Roman asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. He took her bags and they headed out the room. They went down to the lobby and the valet pulled the car around.

They got in and Roman drove them to the arena. Roman took his hand and laid it over Nikki's and they intertwined their hands together. Nikki looked over at him and smiled. "So tomorrow night, New Years Eve." Roman said. "Uh huh." Nikki said.

"You want to do something, just us?" he asked her, Nikki smiled. "Yeah sure I'd love to but I am sure Seth will want to do something as well." She said. "Yeah I'll talk to him tonight and figure something out." Roman said, Nikki smiled.

"Sounds good." She said, Roman smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand. They got to the arena and they headed inside, Nikki went to the divas locker room and Roman went to the SHIELD locker room.

Nikki went into the locker room and she got her things ready for later on in the night.

Once she was done she went to catering and got herself something to eat.

She sat down and looked at her phone and sighed seeing that Randy had called her again. She shook her head and sent him a text telling him to stop texting her.

She couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't want to hear from him she really didn't. She finished off her food and she went and sat on a crate in the corner. She just needed some alone time.

She sat there and closed her eyes, she jumped as her phone rang again. She groaned.

**"What Randy?" **she asked annoyed. **"Uh not Randy, its your father."** Steve said, Nikki sighed. **"Sorry dad." **She said. **"Why'd you think it was Orton?" **Steve asked.

**"He's been texting and calling me. I've been ignoring him but he won't stop." **She said. **"Oh right." **Steve said. **"You should talk to Hunter about that sweetie, get him to actually do something about Randy." **Steve said, Nikki sighed.

**"I know dad but I thought I could handle it." **She said, Steve sighed.

**"I get that pumpkin but you need to do something." **Steve said. **"And I will when it becomes too much for me to handle." **She said, Steve sighed. **"Fine." **He said, Nikki smiled.

**"So what'd you call for?" **Nikki asked. **"Just wanted to check in on you and see how you were doing." **He said. **"I'm fine, just waiting for the show to start." **She said.

**"What's your plans for tomorrow night?" **Steve asked. **"Not sure yet. Roman wanted to do something but I don't know if we'll be alone or with Seth and AJ and I don't know where we will be or what we will be doing." **She said, Steve nodded to himself.

**"I get that. Just let me know what your plans are. I want to call you as 2014 hits." **He said, Nikki smiled. **"No worries dad." **She said. **"I'll let you go baby, have a good night and kick butt."** He said, Nikki smiled.

**"I will daddy." **She said ending the call. She loved that her and Steve had such a tight relationship it was so good to have one normal relationship with a man for once.

She got off of the crate and went in search of her man, she found him in his locker room and she went over to him and sat down and curled up beside him, he wrapped an arm around her and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"You okay?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah I just got off the phone with dad, he wants to be told where I will be tomorrow night so he can call me at midnight." She said, Roman nodded.

"Well I talked to Seth and he and AJ wanna come back to Florida with us so maybe we can do something there tomorrow night?" he asked her. Nikki smiled. "Sure there should be some fireworks somewhere as well." She said, Roman smiled.

"Sounds good." He said, Nikki smiled, she was glad she was going to see the new year in with Roman, Seth and AJ. The three people she wanted to spend the new year with.

"Maybe I can come back to yours tomorrow night as well?" he asked her Nikki turned and looked up at him with a grin.

"You wanna get laid baby?" she asked him, Roman smiled. "Just a little." He said smirking, Nikki laughed. "Yeah of course you can stay at mine." She said, Roman smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Gross get a room!" Seth announced as he and Dean walked into the room.

"We have one and you barged in dick." Roman said, Nikki laughed as did Seth.

"You need to get ready dude, we have a promo to shoot before the show." Seth said.

Roman smiled and got up and headed to get ready, tonight was going to be good but tomorrow night was going to be amazing.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	18. New Years

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**NEW YEARS EVE**

Tonight was New Years Eve and Nikki, Roman, Seth and AJ were going out to a bar to celebrate the night. Nikki finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed.

She dressed in her Glamour Floral Lace Dress, her Black Peep Toe Criss-Cross Pattern Sheepskin Dress Sandals, her Unique 925 Silver Interlaced Bracelet, her Beautiful White Silver Plated Earrings and her Beautiful Metal Square Cubic Zirconia Square Fashion Ring.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone, some cash and credit cards and put it into her Silver Clutch.

She put on some perfume and she headed into the lounge of her condo. Roman stood up as she walked in and he smiled. She looked beautiful. He went over to her and kissed her. "You look beautiful." He said, Nikki smiled.

"And you look sexy." She said, he was in a nice pair of black designer jeans, a white button down top, black boots and a black blazer. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

Roman smiled and put his phone and wallet into his pocket and looked at his girl.

"Ready to go meet Seth and AJ?" he asked her. Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah lets go." She said, Roman smiled at her.

They went down and caught a cab to the bar and they headed inside, Roman got them a drink each. He got himself a beer and Nikki a vodka and Red Bull.

Once they had their drinks they went in search of Seth and AJ and they found them in the corner, they went over to them and sat down with them. "You two are late." Seth said.

Nikki frowned and looked at her phone. "No we're not. We were at the bar getting a drink for about ten minutes." She said, Seth nodded. "You look nice though." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks bro." Nikki said. Seth smiled. "Have you talked to Steve?" Seth asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Earlier today I did, he and Trish are going out to dinner tonight, nothing else." She said, Seth nodded. "Sounds like fun." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Not as fun as tonight." She said, Seth smiled.

"Don't get too crazy." Seth warned her Nikki laughed. She just wanted to have a good time tonight with her brother, her best friend and her new man.

This was the beginning of a new year, she wanted this year to be much better than the year before.

"Wanna dance?" Roman asked her, Nikki smiled at her and nodded. "Yes." She said, Roman took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor and he held her as they danced to the music.

"You look so sexy tonight." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Thankyou, so do you. You look amazing." She said, Roman smiled.

He pulled her closer and he pressed his lips to hers in a deep steamy kiss, Nikki moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, they broke apart when they saw some flashes and saw that there were some fans snapping pictures of them.

Nikki sighed, this was what she didn't want. It meant that tomorrow a picture of her and Roman kissing was going to be all over the net and on the dirt sheets.

She sighed and pulled away from Roman and went back over to the table. AJ saw that she was looking a little down.

"I need to use the bathroom, come with me Nikki?" she asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

She got up and followed AJ into the bathroom, they walked in and Nikki went to the mirror and started touching up her makeup.

She put on some more powder and she put on some more lip stick and some lip gloss.

She finished off with some perfume and she was good to go. "So you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" AJ asked her, Nikki sighed and looked at her.

"Its just those fans taking pictures of me and Roman. I hate that my life is out there for everyone to see and criticize." She said, AJ nodded.

"That's part of the business we're in Nikki. You have to be used to it with what happened with Randy." She said, Nikki sighed.

"Yeah I know." She said, AJ nodded. "You're worried about Randy right?" AJ asked her, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I don't want to deal with his crap. I really don't and I know as soon as he finds out about this he's going to be all up on me." She said, AJ sighed.

"it's a new year, you need to think about your future, with Roman." She said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"You're right this is just hard." Nikki said, AJ nodded.

"You will be fine I know it." AJ said, Nikki smiled at her and nodded.

She was glad she had AJ there to talk some sense into her. They went back out and sat with the boys.

They got another drink and mingled before the start of the new year, they all got up as the countdown began.

"10...9...8.7...6...5...4...3...2...1.….Happy new year!" everyone shouted.

Nikki jumped at Roman and hugged him and kissed him as they brought in the new year together with their best friends.

"Take me home." Roman said, Nikki laughed at him and nodded.

She took Roman's hand and they left the bar.

They got into a cab and headed back to Nikki's condo.

They were ready to spend the new year together like they should.

Nikki and Roman got back to her place and went to the bedroom. Nikki smiled at Roman as she sat on the bed.

"Ravage me." She said, Roman grinned and leaned down and kissed her. Nikki moaned into the kiss as she felt Roman's tongue enter her mouth, she reached up and grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

He pushed her back onto the bed a bit and she spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He pulled away and sat up on his knees and just looked down at her, Nikki smiled at him before scooting closer to him and he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

She arched her back and threw her head back as he started kissing down her neck to her collarbone and over to her throat.

Nikki moaned low as he kissed and nipped at her skin. Roman grabbed the arms of her dress and pulled them down he smiled and groaned when he saw her breasts in the sexy bra.

He leaned in and kissed at her breasts before pulling away and peeling her dress away from her body and seeing her boy shorts.

She was always a fan of boy shorts, she loved them and Seth loved seeing her in them. She looked so hot. He threw her dress over his shoulder and he grabbed her by her thighs and started kissing up her legs from her ankles all the way up to her thighs.

Nikki laid there watching him and moaning lightly at his feather like kisses.

He kissed over to her centre then up her stomach and then to her lips, he pulled her in and kissed her deep and hard.

Nikki moaned at the aggressiveness but she loved it. He pulled away and smiled down at her. "Fuck I've been wanting this." He said, Nikki laughed at him and pushed him back a bit.

He sat up on his knees and Nikki grabbed his shirt and pulled it up and over his head and she threw it over her own shoulder. Once his shirt was gone Roman leaned back down and kissed her all the while his hands went to her back and he unclipped her bra and she pulled away and he pulled the material away from her and threw it aside, leaving her in nothing but her panties and heels.

He looked down at her breasts and moaned, he always wondered how amazing her breasts were. He had always been a breast guy and he loved hers.

He laid her back down and latched on to her nipples licking and sucking at one and then kissing over and doing the same to the other.

Nikki ran her hands through his long hair as he sucked at her. It felt so good. He kissed back down her body and grabbed the band of her panties and pulled the material down and off of her legs.

Nikki moaned as she felt the cool air hit her centre. It felt so good. Roman licked his lips as he looked down and saw how wet she was.

He leaned down and spread her legs and immediately went to work on her wetness, licking and sucking at her folds and at her clit. Nikki threw her head back into the pillows and she clutched at the sheets below her. It felt so good to have Roman down there. He was so amazing. She grabbed his hair and tugged on it as she moaned and whimpered in pleasure and Roman knew she was liking what he was doing because her tugs would get more aggressive when he hit that spot that made her shake. As he was licking and sucking at her he slid a finger into her and looked up at her. "Fuck you're tight baby." He said, Nikki opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yours." She said. Roman smirked.

"All mine?" he asked her and Nikki nodded her head emphatically no one had ever been this intimate with her other than Randy, but she was enjoying this so much. Nikki was going crazy with pleasure. She grabbed Roman by the hips and flipped them over and kissed him softly before making her way down his body kissing and licking and nipping at his amazing stomach. She got down to his jeans and she easily slid them off of him along with his underwear. She smiled when she saw his hard cock. She took his cock into her hands and stroked him a few times and he laid his head back and closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him it felt so good to have someone else's hands on him for once.

It was even better that they were Nikki's hands, Nikki looked up at him and winked before leaning down and taking the leaking tip into her mouth tasting him. "Mmmmm baby you taste so good." She said, Roman groaned and looked at her. "Please." He whined. "Please what?" she asked teasing him. "You know what." He said thrusting his hips up and running his tip over her pouty lips. Nikki moaned. "Ask and you shall receive baby." She said, Roman sighed. "Suck my cock." He said, Nikki looked at him and smirked and slowly took ever inch of him into her mouth. Sucking him hard and fast, Roman groaned and grabbed onto her hair as she started sucking him like never before. It felt so good to have her lips on him, it felt like his whole body was on fire. He loved it.

"Oh shit baby. Just like that." He told her. Nikki continued sucking him like he wanted her to. She wanted to pleasure him. She just wanted to make him happy. "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum baby girl." He said, Nikki immediately pulled away from him and he looked at her. "Why are you stopping?" he asked ass she crawled over his body. "Because I want you to fuck me." She said, Roman groaned and flipped her over so she was below him. "Do it." She told him and Roman did so he pushed his cock deep into her and Nikki screamed out. Roman looked down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Fine." She said. "Shit I didn't mean to hurt you baby." He said feeling bad. "You didn't." she said, Roman sighed and went to pull out but Nikki hooked her legs around him. "Don't you fucking dare." She said, Roman looked at her. "I want this. I want you to fuck me." She told him. Roman bowed his head. "Roman Reigns do it now." She ordered him.

"You won't hurt me baby I promise you." She said, Roman sighed and nodded and he leaned down and kissed her as he slowly started thrusting in and out of her. "Yes baby that's what I want." Nikki moaned as he started moving. She ran her hands down his back and she scratched at him as he started pushing into her harder and faster making the bed creak. "Oh fuck Roman. You fucking feel so good inside of me!" she screamed out, Roman leaned down and buried his head in the crook of her neck and he groaned. "You….Fuck baby." He said, Nikki moaned. "Yes baby…Yes." She said, Roman looked at her before pressing his lips to her. Nikki moaned into the kiss as their tongues intertwined together. "Roman I'm-" "I know baby me too. I want you to cum with me." He said, Nikki moaned as she was getting closer to closer to her climax.

Roman pushed into her harder and harder and that was all it took for the both of them to cum, Roman filled Nikki up with his cum as he felt her tighten around him in climax.

Nikki screamed his name out as her orgasm washed over her it felt so good. Roman laid on top of her and kissed her and Nikki smiled as she ran her hand through his hair. "Yeah I missed that." He said, Nikki smiled. "Me too." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her.

He pulled out and laid beside her. He pulled her closer and wrapped a sheet around them as they fell into a peaceful satisfied sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	19. Randy's Issue

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Tonight was the first RAW of 2014 and Nikki was excited, she was ready to get back to work. She was ready to get back into the swing of things and to get her schedule back on track.

"You excited for work?" Roman asked as he held Nikki from behind as they stood in the hotel bathroom getting ready for the night.

"Yeah I am, I'm ready to get back into the swing of things. I missed working. I can't wait to get into that ring in front of that crowd." Nikki said as she finished off her hair and makeup.

Once she was done with her hair and makeup she walked into the bedroom of the hotel room and she got ready to head to the arena.

She dressed in her Low Rise Skinny Jeans, her Black Low Cut X-Back Tank, her Strappy Back Blazer, her Biker Chic Studded Sandals, her Rhinestone Skull Necklace, her Rhinestone Skull Pleather Bracelet and her Bold Rhinestone Hoop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she finished packing her case for the night and she grabbed her phone and handbag and looked at Roman as he was finishing up getting ready.

"Ready to go?" Roman asked her Nikki nodded and smiled and she grabbed her bags and they headed out the door. They got down to the lobby and met up with Seth and AJ and they got into the rental car and Roman drove them to the arena.

They got there and the girls went to their locker room while the guys went to meet up with Dean in their locker room.

Nikki and AJ got to their locker room and they sorted their things out for the night. "Hey girls!" they heard, they turned and saw Summer looking at them, Nikki and AJ rolled their eyes, they had no patience for the newbie. They really didn't.

They just couldn't handle her right now. "Hey Summer. What's up?" Nikki asked. Summer smiled.

"I had the best holidays with Dean." She said, "With Dean?" AJ asked. "Yeah Dean Ambrose, he came home with me and we had a good time, we're happy together." She said, Nikki and AJ nodded. "Cool." Nikki said.

"We'll be besties now, all of us dating a member of the Shield." She said, Nikki and AJ exchanged glances wondering if this chick was for real.

They didn't want to be besties with her, they had best friends in one another and in their men so they weren't looking at her as a best friend.

They finished chatting to Dean's newest flings and they finished unpacking their things once they were done they went to catering. They grabbed something to eat and they sat down.

"Leave AJ." They heard, Nikki looked up and saw Randy she sighed. "Screw you Orton." AJ said. "Its fine AJ, I'll come find you soon." Nikki said, AJ looked at her. "You sure?" she asked Nikki. She nodded.

"Yeah I am sure." She said, AJ nodded and headed off. Nikki sighed as Randy sat down, he looked at her and stole a fry from her plate. Nikki looked at him and shook her head. "What can I do for you Randy?" she asked.

"I want you to explain this." He said, he slid his phone over and Nikki saw the picture that was all over the net of her and Roman making out on New Years. Nikki sighed and looked at him. "What about it?" Nikki asked.

"You and Reigns?" he asked her. Nikki nodded. "Yeah what about it?" Nikki asked. "Why?" he asked her, Nikki sighed.

"Because I like him and he likes me. He treats me right. I have fun with him." She said, Randy sighed. "Why did you have to get with someone I work with?" he asked her. "You did the same thing Randy, you got with Eva." Nikki said.

"You weren't working here!" he snapped, Nikki sighed. "Look Randy we have nothing connecting us anymore so I am done. I don't want to do this. You can live your life with Eva and I'll live my life with Roman. We have nothing to say to one another." She said. "I'm the father of your son." He said.

"No Randy I lost that child not like you gave a crap." She snapped.

"Leave me alone and don't you dare mention MY child again." She snapped. She got up and stormed away from him she couldn't handle him right now.

He was such an asshole. She couldn't believe he had issues with Roman and her and she couldn't believe that he had mentioned their child.

She hated him even more now and she didn't think she could.

She made her way back to the divas locker room and she got ready for the segment and match with the boys.

She dressed in her Basic 5-Pocket Jean Pants, her Padded Twist Tube Top, her Mary Tall Boot With Buckle Detail, her Alexander McQueen Double Wrap Bracelet, her Skull and Traditional Cross Double Drop Earrings and her Alexander McQueen Skull Pendant Wings Necklace.

Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup and she went to the boys locker room. She just wanted to be with her man right now, she needed him.

She walked into the locker room and walked over to Roman and sat down in his lap. "You okay?" he asked her, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah just had a run in with Randy it was annoying." She said.

"What'd that douche want?" Roman asked her, Nikki sighed.

"He saw the picture of us and wanted answers, I handled it though." She said, Roman nodded.

"Good I'm glad." He said, Nikki smiled and turned to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Ready for the show?" he asked her once they broke the kiss. Nikki smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah lets do this." She said, Roman smiled.

They got up and he took her hand and they headed off to the gorilla ready to get out there with the fans and be the SHIELD again.

They had all missed it while they were away for Christmas and new years. It was back to work and they were glad.

**ON AIR**

_Roddy was in the ring and he was talking about the boys. He introduced them and they came out with Nikki and they got into the ring. _

_They all took microphones and looked at Roddy. "Who gave this old man a microphone?" Dean asked. "We weren't going to stand around while you ramble on and on and on." He said. _

_"If you're going to say anything you should be thanking god that the Shield wasn't around when you were in your prime because if we were you wouldn't have made it to 112 years old." Dean said, Nikki tried to hide a smile. "First of all no body gave me a mic I took it." Roddy said. _

_"This is Pipers Pit not Ambrose Alley." He said, Dean looked at him. "Now if you're finished with the foolishness. I admit I've been beat up. I have fought some guys things don't quite work like they used to except my mind is fine. There's only one guy who can match me on the microphone and his name is CM Punk." Roddy said. _

_"You would think people like you would know to tread lightly in a situation you're in." Dean said, Seth got up and pushed him back trying to get him to calm down a bit. _

_"Hot Rod. I appreciate what you're trying to do but its not 1984 anymore. The SHIELD is too smart for your little tactics alright?" Seth asked him. _

_"There are no cracks in the Shield. I think its jealousy Piper is jealous because you Dean are a better US champion than he EVER was." Seth said smiling at Roddy. "Oh yeah that's definitely it, that's definitely part of it." Dean said showing off for the crowd. _

_"Lets just hold on a second. You may be right but I know one thing for sure." Roddy said getting in Seth's face. "You one on one can't beat Punk," he said. He then went to Dean. _

_"You one on one, you couldn't beat Punk either." He said, he then looked at Roman. "You." He said grabbing Roman's cheek, Nikki got up and pushed him away no one touched her man. _

_"Whoa, didn't mean to push a button there Nikki." Roddy said, Nikki rolled her eyes and Roddy went back to Roman. _

_"You're fighting Punk tonight." He said, "Now let me just ask you this, if you beat Punk tonight, doesn't that make you better than them?" he asked Roman. Roman looked around the ring. "Are they holding you back?" Roddy asked Roman. _

_"Is there a crack in the shield?" he asked. "There's no crack in the shield Piper." Seth said. Roman stood up and got into Roddy's face. "I'm gonna beat CM Punk tonight and if you ever touch me again I'm gonna break your old ass in half." Roman stated. Nikki took the microphone. _

_"Boys, why don't you leave a memorable impression on Mr. piper here." Nikki said. They smirked and advanced on him. As they were about to go at him Punk's music hit and he came out to the aid of the hall of famer. _

_Then the New Age Outlaws came out and evened up the odds. The shield and Nikki left the ring and stood ring side looking up at them knowing tonight was going to be good when Roman went one on one with Punk. _

**LATER ON**

**ON AIR**

_The new age outlaws and Punk stood in the ring and Nikki and the boys made their way down to the ring. _

_Nikki, Seth and Dean stood ringside as Roman and Punk squared off in the ring. The bell rang and Phil got Roman in a headlock and Roman tried to fight out of it but he couldn't. "Come on Roman!" Nikki shouted cheering him on. _

_Phil took him down to the mat and held him there. _

_Roman threw Punk into the ropes and he nailed him hard with a shoulder block. _

_Punk tried to get back into it but Roman threw him into the ring post and he fell to the outside. _

_While the referee was busy with the outlaws, Nikki ran up and kicked Punk in his ribs hard, she went back over to Dean and Seth and they high fived her._

_Punk made it back into the ring and Roman went for a cover but Punk managed to kick out. _

_Roman went to work on Punk's ribs but Punk came back with his signature moves. _

_He covered Roman but the bigger man kicked out of the cover. Punk nailed the flying elbow but once again Roman kicked out of it. _

_The outlaws and the boys got involved and took one another out. _

_He got back into the ring and he flew at Roman but Roman got him with the superman punch. _

_He covered him and got a 2 count on him._

_Roman couldn't believe it and he ran at Punk but he ducked and rolled Roman up, but he kicked out. _

_Nikki didn't know what to do so she got up onto the apron as Punk had Roman on his shoulders and it distracted him enough to drop Roman. _

_As Punk turned around he ran right into a spear. _

_Roman covered him and got the three count._

_Nikki, Dean and Seth got into the ring and celebrated, Nikki ran at Roman and jumped on him hugging him tight. _

_They all looked at the cameras._

_"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" They shouted to end the show. _

_It was the perfect way to end it. _

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Nikki and Roman got back to the hotel and both got changed to head out for a nice dinner with one another.

They just wanted to go out and get a bite to eat with one another.

Nikki had a shower and she got ready. She did her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Genetic Shya Skinny Denim Jeans in Snow, her BCBGMAXAZRIA Ame Asymmetric Top, her BCBGMAXAZRIA Hansen Quilted Faux Leather Jacket, her Tall Mazie High Heel Dress Boots, her American Girl Graduated Necklace, her American Girl Stretch Bracelet and her American Girl Double Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she grabbed her phone and her Black Michael Kors Jet Set Gathered Tote and she was good to go.

Roman smiled at her and he grabbed the keys and his wallet and they headed off. They headed down to the lobby and they went to the hotel restaurant.

They walked in and they were seated right away and handed menus. "What can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked. "I'll have a beer." Roman said.

"And I'll have a white wine." Nikki told him, he nodded and left to get their drinks. Nikki and Roman continued to look over the menus. The waiter came back with their drinks. "What can I get you to eat?" he asked them.

"I'll start off with the Fire-Grilled Lemon Garlic Shrimp and for mains I will have the Bone-In Smoked Pork Chop." Roman said, he nodded.

"And you?" he asked, Nikki smiled. "I'll start off with the Wood-Fired Crab Cake and for mains I will have the Beer Can Chicken." She said, the waiter nodded and smiled and headed off to put their orders in. "So did you enjoy tonight?" Roman asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I did. I'm glad we're back. I just need to get back into the sing of things." She said, "Yeah we both need to." He said, Nikki smiled. Their food came and they started eating. "So what did Orton want?" Roman asked.

"TO ask why I am with you and why I had to date someone he works with and then he had the nerve to bring up the baby and it pissed me off." She said, Roman nodded. "What'd he say about us?" he asked.

"He was just pissed off. He doesn't like me dating people he works with so it sucks. I just want to move on with my life without him coming around and saying shit to piss me off." She said, Roman nodded and smiled.

"He needs to get over it he left you and he broke you and now that you're moving on he cares? Its stupid." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I know but I told him that I'm with you because I want to be with you." She said, Roman smiled. "Good. I want to be with you too." Roman said, Nikki smiled at him.

She was glad she had moved on to Roman. He was much better for her. They got along better and he was always there for her whereas Randy wasn't. He never was and Nikki didn't need his negative energy in her life anymore.

Another plus was that Steve liked Roman as well. He liked that Nikki was with someone who actually cared about her and who wasn't with her because of her last name it was a good relationship. "Do you have anything else planned this week?" Roman asked.

"Nope. Just going home and relaxing. I have some bills and stuff to take care of but nothing else. Then we have Smackdown." She said, Roman nodded. "Yeah." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Are you looking forward to Mania and everything?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I don't know what's going to happen for me. I guess I will be with you and the boys. I wonder if you'll be broken up by then." She said, Roman nodded.

"Yeah I hope they will let you side with me," he said, winking at her Nikki smiled at him. "Yeah well they won't do anything romantic with me and Seth so I am sure they will let me side with you or I will go out on my own." She said, Roman nodded. "You miss doing your own thing?" he asked her.

"I do. I just want to be able to take on AJ for the title but right now I am helping her keep the title it should be good." She said, Roman nodded.

"You'll get your chance babe. I am sure of it." He said. Nikki smiled. "I hope so. Who knows if I hadn't left, maybe I'd be champ by now." She said.

"You'll be fine babe. You'll get your chance I know it." He said, Nikki smiled, she was glad that Roman supported her in her work. It meant so much to her that he cared about her career as long as his own.

They finished off dinner and they decided to go and get a sundae. They walked around the block to a small desert shop and they got something each.

Roman got the Turtle Sundae and Nikki got the Caramel Pecan Sundae. Once they had their sundaes they walked back to the hotel talking and laughing with one another.

They got back to the hotel and headed upstairs to their room, they got to their room and sat down on the couch together.

Roman pulled Nikki closer and they cuddled there together on the couch.

They really enjoyed being together with one another.

They ended up with Nikki in Roman's lap and they were making out like a bunch of teenagers.

They broke the kisses and Roman looked at Nikki, she looked so sultry and sexy like this, and he couldn't believe that this was his girlfriend.

He had lucked out a lot.

He caressed her face and looked at her. "I love you." He said, Nikki looked down at him and smiled.

"I love you too." She said, Roman smiled at her and pulled her closer and kissed her.

They broke the kiss again and they hugged, they were both so happy they really were they couldn't be more happier right now, they had each other and that was all that mattered.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	20. First Fight

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**FRIDAY**

Tonight was Smackdown. Nikki didn't have a match or anything, she just had to be ringside for the boys in their match tonight.

She had been feeling a little useless lately. She missed being in the ring and using her talents as a wrestler.

She just felt like she was there as a piece of eye candy and it wasn't good. She didn't like it.

She loved being with the boys she did but she didn't want to be seen as a girl who only was a valet or in romantic storylines. She was a wrestler a good wrestler so she wanted to do it more.

She wanted to wrestle more. She missed being in the ring and in the action with the divas. That's all she wanted to do. She just needed to figure out how she could do both.

Right now Hunter and Stephanie wanted to keep her ring time limited because they had a good thing going with her and the SHIELD so Nikki was stuck and she wasn't happy right now. She really wasn't.

She sighed as she finished off her hair and makeup for the night.

She had sent Roman to the arena with the boys she just wanted to be alone right now to deal with some issues in her head. She finished off her hair and makeup and got dressed.

She dressed in her Juicy Couture Embellished Skinny Jeans, her Beaded Tank Top, her Jersey Biker Jacket, her Snakeskin Booties, her Jet Simulated Crystal & Bead Multistrand Necklace, her Jet Simulated Crystal & Bead X Stretch Bracelet and her Jet Simulated Crystal Bead Linear Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and bag for the night and headed out the door. She went down to the lobby and the valet pulled her car around.

She got in and headed off to the arena. She got there in no time and headed inside. She went to the divas locker room and sat down. She sighed in jealousy as she saw the girls getting ready for their match. It sucked! She wanted it to be her.

Even for a match here and there, she felt as if she was getting rusty and she hated feeling like that she really did.

She shook her head from her thoughts and sorted out her clothes for the night. She just wanted to get everything ready for later on. Once she was done there she headed to catering.

She got there and she grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of chocolate cake. She sat down in the corner and ate her food. Roman walked into the room with the boys and looked and saw Nikki, he frowned seeing her eating cake.

He knew she was strict on her eating habits so he knew that she was upset about something if she was eating cake before having to go on air. He grabbed his sandwich and a bottle of vitamin water and went and sat down with her.

He got her attention by clicking his fingers in her face. She snapped out of her zone and looked at him. "You okay?" Roman asked her, Nikki nodded. "Fine." She said.

"You sure?" he asked her. "Uh huh." Nikki said, Roman sighed. "What's with the short answers?" he asked her.

"Nothing Roman. I'm fine." She said. "You don't seem fine, you seem as if you're in a shitty mood." He said, Nikki shook her head.

"Well I'm not I'm fine." She said as she ate the last bite of her cake. "I'm gonna go and get ready." She said, Roman sighed and caught her arm.

"What's the rush we're not on for ages." He said. "Nothing I just want to get ready and call dad if I have time." She said, Roman nodded and let her go, knowing deep down something was seriously bugging his girl and he was determined to find out what it was.

Nikki left catering and went back to the locker room and got changed for later on.

She changed into her Stretch Leather Trousers, her Cropped Bodice, her Textured Leather Pumps, her Jet Simulated Crystal Necklace, her Jet Simulated Crystal and Cabochon Multistrand Bracelet and her Jet Simulated Crystal & Bead Linear Drop Earrings. Once she was dressed she headed down the hall to find somewhere to sit so she could call her dad.

She found a quiet spot and she hopped up onto the crate and she grabbed her phone and dialled her dad's number. **"Hello?" **Steve answered. **"Hey dad." **She said. **"Hey princess. How are you?"** he asked.

**"Good." **She said. **"You don't sound it." **Steve commented, he could tell when something was bothering his baby girl he could hear it in her voice. **"I'm just struggling right now."** She said. **"With what?" **Steve asked her, Nikki sighed. **"Work. I just feel like I am doing nothing." **She said.

**"Don't get me wrong I love being with Seth and Roman and everything, this storyline is awesome but I can't keep doing just that."** She said.

**"You miss the in ring action?" **he asked her. **"Yeah. I miss getting in there and kicking ass." **She said. **"Have you talked to Hunter and Steph about this?" **he asked her.

Nikki shook her head to herself. **"No dad. I don't want to cause issues. I have to deal with it, it just sucks and its making me angry and irritable." **She said, Steve sighed.

**"You'll get through this baby girl." **Steve said. **"I hope so."** Nikki said. **"You can you're stronger than you think, I know it."** He said, Nikki smiled. **"Thanks daddy. I needed a pep talk from you."** She said, Steve smiled.

**"Anytime baby girl, anytime." **He said, Nikki smiled to herself. **"Kick ass tonight." **Steve said. **"I will thanks dad, love you."** She said. **"Love you too kiddo." **Steve said ending the call.

Nikki smiled as the call ended, she was much more at ease about things now that she had been able to talk to Steve about things. She was glad she had a dad who cared about her so much and who was there for her like he was.

She got off of the crate and she went and sat down in the monitor bay waiting for her spot with the boys. She heard someone come and sit beside he and she saw Roman. Roman looked at her.

"Tonight we need to talk." He said, Nikki sighed and nodded. She needed to be open and honest with him, she owed it to him.

**ON AIR**

_'Sierra….Hotel….India….Echo….Lima….Delta….SHIELD' Played through the arena as Dean, Roman, Seth and Nikki walked through the crowd and into the ring. _

_They got in and were handed microphones. "This past Monday night was Old School RAW…." Roman said. _

_"A night where we celebrate our history and the legends who own it. Legends like the Nature Boy Ric Flair, Rowdy Roddy Piper and how can we forget Jake The Snake Roberts." He said._

_"But with all those legends in the house, only one thing mattered and that's when Roman Reigns pinned CM Punk and became the new Best In The World!" he shouted. _

_Seth, Dean and Nikki laughed at what he had just said. Dean slapped him on the back and took his microphone and put it to his lips. "I hate snakes." He stated. _

_"Scaly, slimy, slithering filthy disgusting beady eyed little creatures. I don't know how its legal in this country to own a ten foot python but somebody is going to pay for that." He said. _

_"You know what kind of nightmares that gives you? Having one of those things crawling all over you?" he asked them. _

_"You know what that does to you? I tell you what if that snake was here right now I would choke THAT SNAKE OUT!" he shouted, Seth went over to him as he went crazy and he took his microphone and calmed him down a bit. _

_"Hey!" he said. "That was Monday okay? Tonight is not Old School Raw. Tonight is not about the history and the legends, tonight is about the future of the WWE." Seth said. _

_"Now I'm not Nostradamus but one thing I do know is that the future does not involve the New Age Outlaws." Seth stated. _

_"Last Monday the Outlaws stuck there noses in our business, so tonight it will be our pleasure to put the Road Dogg Jesse James and Billy Gunn out of their misery." He said. "And as for CM Punk." Nikki said._

_"They will just do what they do every single time they step into the ring with CM Punk…They'll break him." Nikki said. _

_"And they will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that they are the future of this company and no one can stop them. BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" she said and the boys put their hands in together. _

_As they were doing it the Outlaw's music hit and they made their way down to the ring. Punk came out next and got into the ring. _

_The boys looked at Nikki and Roman held the ropes open for her and she stepped out and stood ringside. Dean handed her his title and she held onto it for him. _

_Dean started the match off with Punk they locked up and wrestled on another into the corner, the ref yelled at them to let each other go. _

_Dean got control of the match and took Punk down in a side headlock take down. Punk reversed it and they looked at one another. _

_Punk charged at him and he took Dean down in a headlock, Dean slammed his hands against the mat in annoyance as he tried to get out of the hold. _

_"Come on Dean!" Nikki shouted as she slammed her hands down onto the mat egging Dean on. _

_Punk dragged Dean into his corner and tagged in Jesse and he came in and he ran into his gut a few times while he was stuck in the corner. _

_He tagged in Billy and he came in and started hammering in on Dean. Dean managed to get away and he went and tagged in Seth. Seth came in and he was taken down with a arm drag. _

_He took Seth over to his corner and he tagged in Punk. Punk came in and continued the assault on Seth's arm. Seth cae back at him with a few hits and some stomps taking Punk down to the mat. _

_Seth went over to the corner and he tagged Dean back into the match. Dean got in and he went at Punk but Punk turned things around and took Dean down with a drop toe hold he ten wrenched Dean's leg back. _

_He got up and dragged Dean with him and Dean ran him into the other corner and nailed him in the gut with some shoulder blocks. _

_Punk went for a kick but he missed wildly and Dean took this chance to slip out of the ring for a breather. Seth ran into the ring and Punk picked him up for the GTS. _

_Roman got into the ring and he dragged Seth off of his shoulders. They both went at Punk but he dodged it and the Outlaw's took out Seth and Roman. _

_They held Roman in the ring before throwing him over the top rope. _

_Nikki got up on the apron and shouted at Punk and the Outlaw's and Punk looked at her and went over to her and grabbed her arm, Nikki frowned and tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let up. _

_"Go with it Steph wants it." Phil said, Nikki frowned and Punk grabbed her and kissed her hard, Nikki struggled against the kiss and Phil looked at her and smirked. Nikki stood on the apron before the boys helped her down. _

_She looked at Roman and knew he was hurting. She went to say something but Roman shook his head and got back into the game. _

_In the end the Shield ended up winning when the Outlaw's backstabbed Punk and didn't tag in letting the boys get the winner. Nikki was glad, they celebrated and headed backstage._

**OFF AIR**

Nikki followed Roman back to the locker room. "Can we talk?" she asked him.

"No not now. I'm gonna go get a drink with the boys I'll see you at the room later." He said, Nikki sighed. "Roman" "Don't not now." He said, Nikki sighed and left, she hoped they could patch up their relationship. She really did.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	21. Talking

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

Nikki sighed as she got back to the hotel room. She was so upset about what had happened with her and Roman. She had no idea Phil was about to kiss her and now the one she loved was pissed at her.

She shook her head from her thoughts as she stripped down and headed to the bathroom. She had a nice long bath before getting out and drying off.

She combed her hair and left it to air dry and she got dressed. She dressed in her Light Grey Adventure Sport 3/4 PJ Pants, her Black Adventure Cami Shelf Bra, her Light Grey Adventure Asymmetrical Night Gown and her Light Grey Dog Slippers.

Once she was dressed she went and sat on the bed and picked up the hotel phone and called down to room service.

"Hi I'd like to place a room service order." She said. "Sure what will you have miss Austin?" the chef asked.

"I'll have a Cheddar Burger with Bacon, a side of Onion Rings, a Chocolate Shake and a Chocolate Concrete Mixer made with M&Ms." She said. "That shouldn't be too long." The chef said before hanging up.

Nikki sat back on the bed and turned on the TV and put on Breaking Bad. It was one of her favourite shows. She sat there watching it and waiting on her food and also Roman to arrive.

There was a knock on the door about ten minutes later she got up and took the room service and tipped her waiter and she went and sat down in bed and ate the food.

As she was eating the food and dunking her onion rings into the icecream the door opened and Roman walked in. He looked at her and saw her eating junk and sighed.

He knew she was upset and it was his fault. He went and had a quick shower and changed into some shorts and joined her on the bed. "Can I have one?" he asked gesturing to her onion rings. Nikki nodded. "Sure." Nikki said.

They sat there in silence eating. Once they were done Nikki cleaned up and they sat there together. "So we should talk." Roman said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah we should." She said, Roman nodded. "Uh tonight the kiss with Punk. I had no idea that was going to happen." She said, Roman nodded. "I know Punk came to me and told me so its fine." He said.

"I'm sorry I lost it babe. I was just angry about seeing you with another guy and earlier in the night you were kind of bitching and everything and it all just became too much and I took it out on you. He said, Nikki sighed.

"I get that. I know I was in a mood earlier." She said, Roman nodded. "Wanna tell me what that was all about?" he asked her. "Its nothing with us or anything so don't worry about it." She said.

"Talk to me, I can help. If I can't. I want to be there for you at least. Please." He pleaded with her, Nikki sighed and looked at him.

She realised he just wanted to help her so she had to be open and honest about what was going on with her right now.

"I've just been struggling with work recently." She said. Roman nodded and let her continue. "Its not that I hate working with you, Seth and Dean. I don't. I love it. But I didn't get into this business to be a valet or a piece of eye candy I came here to be a wrestler to be the best wrestler I can be and to be the champion." She said.

"Before everything went down with Randy and the baby everything was fine but when I took the time off I lost it. I lost my position on the roster. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to seem ungrateful but right now I am not happy with where my career is going right now." She said, Roman nodded.

"I get it babe. I wish you had come to me earlier about this though. I really do." He said. Nikki nodded. "I know I just thought I could move past it but I can't and it sucks." She said, Roman nodded.

"You have to do what you want to do for you." He said. Nikki smiled.

"How? How can I do that when everyone has plans for me?" she asked.

"You have to make your voice heard and be there pushing for what you want. You can't take a back seat in your own career you can't." he said. Nikki smiled. "You're right." Nikki said.

"I am just a bit scared about what will happen if I do speak up and tell Hunter and Steph what I want?" she asked.

"I'm not saying I want to be divas champ right away. I don't, I don't deserve it yet. But I want to earn it I want to prove to everyone that I deserve it because of my talent not because of my last name." she said, Roman nodded. "Then tell them that baby. Tell them that's what you want." He said. Nikki smiled.

"I'm glad you understand where I am coming from it means a lot." She said. Roman smiled and pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I love you and I will always be here for you and understand where you're coming from." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Good because I love you too." She said, Roman smiled at her. "Good." He said.

"How about we get some rest. We have a flight to catch tomorrow. We have to get back home and then catch a flight home and get ready for RAW." He said, Nikki nodded and laid down with him, it felt so good to finally get things off of her chest and talk to the one person she loved about everything that was going on.

She knew now what she had to do. She had to talk to Hunter and Steph about her career and the direction it was taking.

She wanted more than being a valet.

She wanted to continue valeting though but she wanted to wrestle.

She wanted to show off her true talents to the company and to the world.

She was just glad that she had Roman there to talk to with her.

She needed him in her life now more than ever.

She really and truly did.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	22. Talking To The Bosses

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**MONDAY**

It was once again time for RAW and Nikki was very nervous. Tonight she had made an appointment to talk to Hunter and Steph about where her career was heading. Steve and Roman were right.

She needed to talk to them and make them understand where she was coming from. She was scared about what her godparent's would say but she was ready for it.

If they shut her down then she didn't know what she would do but she needed to take this chance. She finished off doing her hair and makeup and she got ready for the night.

She dressed in her Faux Leather Panel Leggings, her Black Long And Lean Tee, her Black Single Breasted Jacket, her Black Peep Toe Ankle Strap Heels, her Forever Boho Necklace, her Boho Chic Bracelet Set and her Earthy Beaded Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her bags for the night and she and Roman headed out the door. They went down to the lobby and the valet pulled the car around and they headed off to the arena.

"You nervous?" Roman asked as they drove, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah very nervous I don't know if I can do it." She said. "You can I promise you." He said. Nikki nodded. She had to do this to be happier in her life she had to do this.

They got to the arena and they headed inside, they went to the locker room and set up for the night. Nikki was sharing with Roman and the boys tonight. She needed their support tonight.

"Okay wish me luck." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her. "You can do this." He said, Nikki smiled and headed out the door.

She walked down the hall to Hunter's office. She knocked and Hunter called for her to enter so she walked in. "Hey." Stephanie said, she hugged Nikki as did Hunter and Nikki had a seat at the desk. "So you called the meeting what's up?" Hunter asked.

"I know I've only just returned but I was wondering if there was any chance of me actually doing some work in the ring and earning a title shot down the line?" she asked, they looked at one another.

"You're not happy with being a valet?" he asked. Nikki sighed. "I am. But I miss being in the ring." She said. They nodded. "We understand." Stephanie said.

"Right now we're not sure what's going to happen with the divas title right now but we will figure something out I assure you." Stephanie said. "We want you to be happy here." Stephanie said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"I am happy I just need a match here and there. Even if its on Main Event right now. I just need something." She said. They smiled.

"We understand and we will work on it." Stephanie said. "Thanks guys." She said, they smiled and hugged her and she left. She went back to the locker room and sat down. Roman sat with her and held her hand.

"Well how did it go?" he asked her. "It went well. They understood where I was coming from and they're going to see what they can do with me divas wise." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her.

"See." He said, Nikki smiled. "Yeah you were right as usual." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her.

"So can you relax now?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I can and I think you should take me out tonight." She said. "Yeah?" he asked her Nikki nodded and moved and straddled his lap.

"Yeah." She said resting her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe we can go to a club with some other people and head back to the hotel for some one on one time?" she asked him, Roman smirked.

"Sounds amazing." He said, Nikki smiled and she leaned in and kissed him, he grabbed her by her ass and pulled her closer and they both moaned into the kiss as they made out, Nikki started grinding down onto his lap and she could feel him hardening under her. Roman broke the kiss and breathed heavily. "We have to stop before I develop a situation in my pants." He said. Nikki smiled.

"I've already got a situation in my pants." She said, she grabbed his hand and pushed it into her tights and down to her lace panties and he could easily feel how wet she was, he closed his eyes.

He so desperately wanted to taste her. He wanted her now. But he knew they couldn't do anything. He ran his fingers over her wetness and she moaned.

He pulled his fingers out and slid them into his mouth and started sucking on them tasting her essence. "Fuck." He muttered. "Taste nice?" she asked, he nodded emphatically.

"Yeah you taste amazing baby." He said, Nikki leaned in and kissed him again and slipped her tongue into his mouth and she could taste herself on his tongue and lips. She was about to say something but the door came open and Seth and Dean walked in ready for the night.

"Gross get a room!" Seth said, Nikki laughed and climbed off of Roman's lap. "We had this room dick." She said patting him on his face.

"I need to go and get a bite to eat." She said, she left the room and Roman got up and went to the bathroom slamming and locking the door so he could take care of himself.

He had to Nikki had made him so hard.

He brought himself to climax and he cleaned up before getting ready for the night.

Once he was done he went to find his girl. He found her in catering sitting with the girls chatting and gossiping as they did.

He went over to her and stole a chip and she looked at him. "You okay?" she asked, he nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. I took care of it." He said and Nikki laughed loudly. The girls at the table looked at them, they didn't get the inside joke but it was funny it really and truly was.

Nikki smiled and leaned in, "Tonight I'll take care of that for you." She whispered.

He smirked at her and he headed off. He couldn't wait for tonight. Tonight was going to be awesome!

**THAT NIGHT**

Nikki and Roman got back to their hotel room and they both got changed to head to the club for some fun with their friends. Nikki touched up her hair and makeup and got dressed.

She dressed in her Light Mocha Black Trim V-Neck Bandage Dress, her Black Gold Chain High Heel Sandals, her Two Tone Multistrand Necklace, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Textured Stretch Bracelet and her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Triangle Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she grabbed her phone and her Leather Clutch and she looked at her smoking hot boyfriend.

He was in some tight black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He looked amazing. She went over to him and kissed him and he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Nikki moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, Roman ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass and lifted her up and pushed her against the door.

Nikki moaned louder and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. They broke the kiss and looked at one another both breathing heavily. "We have to go." Roman said, Nikki sighed and licked her lips.

"No we don't. Lets stay in." she said, Roman smiled at her. "No we agreed to meet up with some friends and that's what we're going to do." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Okay. But just remember you are the one who wanted to go out." Nikki said, Roman smiled at her and kissed her. Nikki grabbed her clutch and they headed out the door. They headed down to the lobby and they met up with their friends.

They all caught cabs to the club and they headed inside, they all got some drinks and went and sat down at a table. They started drinking and the girls got up and they started dancing.

Roman looked over at Nikki as she danced with AJ and he licked his lips, she was dancing very provocatively with one another and it was making him regret his decision to go out tonight instead of staying at the hotel with Nikki.

"Roman!" Seth shouted, Roman snapped out of his daze and looked at his best friend. "What?" he asked. "I asked you what your plans were for the week?" Seth asked.

"Oh not much. Just hanging out. I think I am gonna go see Leila." He said, talking about his sister. Seth nodded. "You gonna take Nikki with you?" he asked him, Roman shrugged.

"I don't know, do you think it's too soon for that?" he asked. "Nah I mean you've met her family, you met Steve and her mom so I think you're good." He said, Roman nodded.

"Yeah I'll see how she feels about it." Roman said. Nikki and AJ came over to them and Nikki grabbed Roman's hand. "Dance with me?" she asked, Roman smiled and followed her onto the dance floor.

They stopped in the centre of the floor and started dancing, Nikki was grinding into his crotch and she could tell that he was getting all worked up and excited, so once she saw that Seth and AJ were occupied with one another she took Roman's hand and led him into the girls bathroom, she pushed him into a stall and locked it.

Roman looked at her and smiled at her. "Quiet." She said, Roman smiled and nodded.

He grabbed her by her hips and pushed her against the door, he reached up under her dress and ripped her panties off of her body. Nikki grabbed his jeans and quickly undid them and he pushed them down so that his cock was free.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs and arms around him and he looked at her. "You ready?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and Roman easily slid into her centre.

Nikki moaned loudly and Roman kissed her swallowing her moans. He moved in and out of her slamming into her and making her moan into his mouth, he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Quiet or I stop." He said, Nikki nodded and stayed quiet. Roman smiled at her and buried his head into her neck and sucked on it as he continued up his thrusts. Nikki grabbed his hair and he looked up at her.

"So close." She whispered he smiled at her and kissed her and pushed in and out of her harder and faster, Nikki moaned and Roman knew she was closer and within a few minutes they were both cumming together.

They stayed there together, Roman still inside of her and got their breath back. Roman easily slid out of her and Nikki leaned against the door and pulled her panties up.

Roman pulled his underwear and jeans up and he looked at her and kissed her.

Nikki smiled at him and they snuck out of the bathroom and went back onto the dance floor as if nothing had ever happened.

They stayed at the club for a while before they headed off back to the hotel.

They got back and Roman and Nikki headed up to their room, they got there and they both changed for bed before they laid down together, Nikki rested her head on Roman's chest and he ran his hands through her hair.

"You doing anything this week?" Roman asked her, Nikki shook her head.

"Nope, why?" she asked. "You wanna meet my sister, her husband and her kids?" Roman asked. Nikki smiled at him.

"I'd love to baby, thankyou for including me and asking me." She said, Roman smiled.

"Anytime. I think its time. I've met your family so its only fair." He said. Nikki smiled.

She was glad that Roman had invited her to meet his sister and her family.

She knew it was the next step in their relationship.

It was what was next. She was happy with Roman, she really was and she couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

She had a good feeling about it though.

A really good feeling.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	23. Meeting Roman's Sister

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Today Roman was taking Nikki to meet his sister Leila, his brother in law Jason, his niece Kayla and nephew Ben.

Roman was excited for it, he knew it was the right step for them to take. He smiled as he watched Nikki get ready though, he could tell that she was nervous but she had no reason to be.

They were just going to the park for a little picnic. It wasn't anything fancy. He knew his sister would love Nikki, he just had a good feeling about it all. Nikki sighed as she finished doing her hair and makeup.

Once she was done she walked into her walk in closet and got dressed. She dressed in her Black Skinny Cropped Leggings, her Grey Irma Tank, her White Denim Jacket, her Michael Kors Meg Wedges, her Crystal Multi Chain Necklace, her Mixed Metal Multi Chain Bracelet and her Blades Multi Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and grabbed her phone and her Preppy Nylon Mini Natasha Crossbody bag and she was ready.

She walked out to the kitchen and Roman looked at her. "Ready?" he asked her Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah lets go before I change my mind." She said, Roman laughed and took her hand and they headed off. They went down to the garage and they got into Roman's car and he drove them to the park.

"You don't have to be so worried about this you know? My sister is going to love you. You will get along great." He said. "How do you know?" Nikki asked.

Roman sighed and looked at her. "You have the same interests. You both like fashion and you like riding horses and everything. You'll be fine." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I hope so." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. "You'll be fine. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She hoped that Roman's sister would like her okay.

They pulled up at the park and Roman looked at Nikki. "Ready to do this?" he asked her. Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah lets do this." She said. Roman smiled at her. They got out of the car and Roman went over to Nikki and took her hand and they headed over to Roman's family. "Hey sis." Roman said.

"Hey bro." Leila said, she went over to her brother and hugged him and then he hugged Jason, Kayla and Ben.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Nikki." He said. "Babe, this is my sister Leila, my brother in law Jason, my niece Kayla and my nephew Ben." He said. Nikki smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She said. They all smiled. "Take a seat and we can eat." Leila said, Nikki and Roman smiled and sat down Leila handed them a bottle of water each and they grabbed some food, some fried chicken, bread and salads.

They got stuck in and started eating their food. "So Nikki you're a wrestler to?" Jason asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I do, my dad is Steve Austin." She said. "Oh wow." Leila said, Nikki smiled.

"What was it like growing up with Stone Cold?" Jason asked, Nikki smiled. "It was great. I was on the road with him, he was amazing. He's an amazing dad he really is." She said, Leila and Jason nodded and smiled.

"What about your mom?" Leila asked. "Oh we aren't that close. We've had some issues in the past and our relationship is strained. We're slowly getting back to where we once were but we'll never be close like I am with my dad. My dad raised me she didn't." Nikki said, they nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?" Leila asked. "Yeah two brother's. Seth is my step brother and I have a half brother Max he is still a baby." She said. Leila smiled. "Oh Seth is Roman's friend right?" Jason asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah Seth is Roman's best friend." Nikki said, Leila smiled. She liked Nikki she thought she was sweet and kind and completely different to his ex and it looked like his brother really admired and cared about her which was a good thing.

Nikki's phone beeped and she sighed. "Its dad. I'll be back." She said, she got up and went and took the call. "Well?" Roman asked his family. "She's great I really like her." Leila said.

"Yeah, she seems cool and down to earth which is good." Jason said, Roman smiled. "Good. I'm glad." Roman said.

"You really like this girl huh?" Leila asked Roman nodded. "Yeah I love her. I know its quick but that's how I feel." He said, Leila smiled. "I'm glad." He said. Nikki came back to the table and Roman smiled at her.

"How's your dad?" Roman asked. "Good, he's going out on a Hunt." He said. "Oh and?" Roman asked. Nikki sighed.

"Nothing really he's missing me, Trish is in Canada with Max just visiting her folks so he's a little lonely he wanted me to go and see him but I told him I'd think about it." She said. "We can go if you like. Or do you wanna go alone?" Roman asked.

"Not sure yet. I haven't decided it yet." She said, Roman nodded. "You have time to think about it." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded. She was glad that Roman supported her in everything

They finished up at the park and they said their goodbyes and they headed off. They got into the car and Roman drove them back to Nikki's place. Nikki smiled at him as they parked.

"I'm gonna head home and get some stuff done, but do you wanna do something tonight?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

"Yeah something casual though?" she asked, Roman nodded and smiled. "Yeah you wanna come to mine?" Roman asked, Nikki smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure." He said, Nikki smiled. She leaned over and kissed him softly and she got out of the car.

She headed up to her condo. She walked to her door and frowned when she saw someone sitting at her door.

She got closer and sighed and rolled her eyes as she saw it was Randy, she shook her head and walked right past him.

"Please let me in?" he asked her Nikki shook her head. "Go Randy. Now." She snapped.

She slammed the door in his face and locked it behind her, she didn't care what Randy wanted she really didn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	24. Next Step

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**MONDAY**

Tonight was the last RAW before the Royal Rumble and everyone was excited for the first PPV of the year.

Nikki had yet to be told if she would have a match today. But she didn't think she would. It was the go home show to the Royal Rumble.

Nikki finished up doing her hair and makeup and she went and got dressed for the night. She dressed in her Biker Chic Leggings, her Fishnet & Studding Club Top, her Pleather & Mesh Jacket, her Fernanda Wedge Boots, her Gold Hexagon Stretchable Ring and her Black Stones Gold Chandelier Earrings.

Once she was dressed, she put on some perfume and she grabbed her bags and she looked at Roman. "Ready?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah lets go." She said, Roman smiled at her.

They headed off out the door and headed down to the lobby. They got down to the lobby and the valet pulled their car around. They got in and they headed off to the arena.

They got to the arena and they headed inside. Roman looked at Nikki and noticed she had been so quiet today and he wondered what was wrong with her. Nikki looked at Roman and kissed him.

"I'll come find you." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. Nikki went to the divas locker room and she looked at the rundown sheet for the night and sighed deeply.

She didn't have a match but AJ did against Naomi. She shook her head, obviously talking with Hunter and Steph had done nothing to change what was going on with her career.

She decided to forget about it and she grabbed her bags and unpacked it and set everything up for the boys match which was early on in the show.

She went down to hair and makeup. She decided she needed a change. "So what do you want to do?" the hair stylist asked Nikki smiled.

"Something different." She said, "Okay, how about we layer it, but Punk style and we can dye it, maybe put some streaks in there, we can do blonde and red streaks?" she asked, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah sounds good and some violet." She added. "Of course. Let me do this." The stylist said, Nikki smiled at her and let her do her thing.

She needed this, she needed a change, if she didn't have a change she would be miserable. She needed to look on the brighter side of things at least she had a storyline with the boys, that was a plus.

It wasn't just work getting her down it was the whole Randy thing, after the other night it was pissing her off. He had come to her begging for a second chance but Nikki had turned him down. She wanted to forget all about Randy Orton.

Once her hair was all done Nikki checked it out and smiled. "I love it." She said, the stylist smiled.

Nikki got up and she went and got changed for the boys match, all the girls were glad that Nikki had changed her hair up, it made her look much more sexier and they knew Roman would like it. Nikki grabbed her clothes and she got dressed for the show.

She dressed in her Slashed Stud Black Leggings, her Black Twist Wrap Crop Top, her Corset Inspired Leather Pumps, her Triple Chain Necklace, her Thin Chain Bracelet and her Triangle Gem Earrings. Once she was dressed she went and joined up with the boys.

Roman saw her and his eyes went wide. "Wow." He said. Nikki fluffed her hair. "You like it?" she asked, Roman nodded.

"I love it, you look stunning." He said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him. "Good." She said, Roman smiled at her and they went to the other entrance to get ready to make their entrance for the match.

"Are you okay babe?" Roman asked. Nikki nodded. "Just stressed about where my career is heading. I don't know what to do." She said, Roman nodded. "I get it." He said. Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"I just wish things were different but I am happy babe, don't think that you're not making me happy because you are." She said, Roman smiled at her and kissed her.

"How about we do something this week?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah we can do something, but what?" she asked. "Not sure, we'll figure something out. Maybe its time for a trip to Austin, or do you wanna do something else?" he asked her.

"Not sure babe, I have no idea what we should do." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"We'll figure something out. We don't have to pressure ourselves or anything." He told her Nikki smiled.

She was glad Roman wasn't pressuring her to do anything.

"I wouldn't mind just going home and chilling out, getting into the gym and everything. I think I need to. I need to do something physical." She said.

"Oh I can do something with you that's physical." He said smirking Nikki smiled at him and laughed.

"We can do something for sure baby, just a chilled out week at home before the rumble would be a good idea." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She was glad that Roman was into just staying in and everything.

She needed that in a partner. Randy was different.

He always wanted to be out in the clubs and everything but Nikki wasn't into that, hell she grew up on a ranch in Texas.

"I know something we could do this week." Roman said. "What's that?" Nikki asked.

"Go for a horse ride?" he asked her Nikki smiled at him. "I'd love that babe." She said, Roman smiled.

He loved Nikki and wanted to make her happy and he knew deep down she was missing the Texas life, something chilled out and he knew that she was missing her dad as well.

All he wanted to do was to make her happy, that's all he ever wanted to do.

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki and Roman were back in Florida and today they were going to meet up with Seth, AJ, Dean and Summer to go to the beach.

Nikki was excited for it, she hadn't been to the beach and ages and any chance to see Roman all sweaty and shirtless was a good thing in her book. She finished up in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup and she went and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Black Lavander Strappy Bikini Sexy Swimsuit, her Light Blue Denim Crochet Fringe Shorts, her Fuchsia 'Let's Do Something' Print Stylish Chic Top, her Black Spike Studded Sandals, her Black White Embroidered B.O.Y Snap Back Hat and her Black Rhinestone Studded Aviator Sunglasses.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her Black Multi Coloured Hello Kitty Stripe Canvas Tote and she headed off to go and pick up Roman. She got down to her car, got in and headed off to Roman's apartment.

She got there and parked and she texted Roman that she was there, he came down a minute later and got into the car. He looked so good. He was in his board shorts and a tank top.

He looked great. Nikki leaned over and kissed him, he smiled at her. "You look nice." He said, Nikki smiled. "Thanks. You look hot." She said, Roman laughed as she started driving. "So who else is coming?" Roman asked. "Seth, AJ, Dean and Summer." She said, Roman nodded.

"You don't sound too pleased about Summer being there." Roman said, Nikki said. "I'm not. I don't really get along with her." She said, Roman nodded. "I get it, it's tough though." He said. "Dean's my boy and I have to include him." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Your boy that hit on me when I first met him." She said, Roman sighed. "Yeah I still can't believe he tried to get into your pants." He said. Nikki smirked over at him.

"I get it, I'm hot." She said cockily, Roman shook her head at her. She could be so cocky sometimes.

They got to the beach and they parked and they grabbed their things and they headed to a nice spot on the beach Roman set up their chairs and a bit of shade and they sat down together.

A few minutes later Seth, AJ, Dean and Summer turned up and they joined them. Nikki and AJ started in on their own little conversation. "How's your dad?" AJ asked.

"He's good. I miss him though. I am just so used to seeing him all the time and I haven't seen him since Christmas I miss him and I miss seeing Max." she said. "That must suck not being able to see your younger brother grow up." AJ said.

"It is. I hate it but there's nothing I can do. This is the life I have chosen for myself so I have to deal with the repercussions of it all." She said, AJ nodded and smiled. She understood. "How are you and Seth doing?" Nikki asked her.

"Good. We've decided to hold off on getting engaged right now. We just want to have some fun. We want to enjoy our careers and everything and right now everyone is getting married, we don't need to compete. We'll get married when we want." She said. Nikki smiled.

"I can't believe you two are on the fast track to getting engaged. I just never imagined Seth getting married." She said, AJ nodded and smiled.

"Yeah he's a goof and doesn't seem like he's into marriage but he's a good guy. I love him." AJ said, Nikki smiled. "I'm glad." She said, she wanted her best friend and brother to be happy and they were together.

"So did you girls hear?" Summer asked them. "No what?" AJ asked. "I will be in the new season of Total Divas." She said, Nikki and AJ looked at her. "Wow." Nikki said. "That's good for you. I'm glad." Nikki said, she was trying her hardest to be nice t Summer for the sake of Roman's and Dean's friendship.

"Well I am going to get into the water." Nikki said, she stood up and she took her shirt and slipped her shorts off and she headed off into the water. Roman watched her and smirked.

"Excuse me boys." He said, he got up and peeled his shirt off and followed Nikki into the water.

He went up behind her and grabbed her and threw her into the water.

Nikki looked at him and splashed him. "You ass!" Nikki shouted, Roman laughed and grabbed her hand to help her up but Nikki used all her strength to bring him down to the water. He sat up and wiped the water from his face.

Nikki laughed at him and he grabbed her and pulled her ontop of his body.

They laid there together in the shallow water. "You look so happy." Roman commented. Nikki smiled at him.

"I am happy. I am always happy when I'm with you." She said, Roman smiled.

"Ditto baby." He said, Nikki smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him, he slid his tongue into her mouth and his hands went to her back and he cupped her ass in his hands.

Nikki moaned into the kiss and they broke apart. "I love you." She said, Roman smiled.

"I love you too." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "Move in with me." She said, Roman's eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked. "I think it's the right thing to do, we should move in together." She said, Roman looked at her. "You sure you want that?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah I am sure. I love you, you love me and I want to be with you." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"Then lets do it. Yes baby. Let's move in together." He said, Nikki smiled and she pressed her lips to his in a hard kiss.

They broke apart and Nikki got up and she dove into the water and started swimming.

Roman just sat there in the water and watched her, she looked so happy she really did and he loved seeing her so happy.

He was glad that they wee about to take the next step in their relationship.

It was the right thing to do.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	25. Royal Rumble

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today Nikki and Roman were going house hunting they had made an appointment with a real estate agent and they were going to look at a few houses in the area.

They weren't looking for anything too big but they wanted something that was perfect for them.

They were both excited to take this next step in their relationship and they were keeping it quiet until they found their home.

Nikki finished up in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup and she walked into the bedroom and got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Affliction Jade Stone Flap Bootcut Jeans in Tarnish, her Affliction Temple Of Doom Short Sleeve Western Tee, her Michael Kors Faux Leather Quilted Moto Jacket, her Beige Michael Antonio Kreacher Platform Heels, her Adrienne Layered Necklace, her Maren Bracelet and her Heritage Whisper Hoop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume, grabbed her phone and her Black Roxy Golden Rule Handbag and she headed out to the kitchen where Roman was.

Roman looked at her and smiled. He went over to her and handed her a to go cup of coffee.

"Ready to go and meet this woman?" he asked Nikki nodded and smiled. They headed off and went downstairs they got into Roman's car and they headed off.

"So who are we meeting?" Roman asked. "Her name is Karen. She's going to show us a few houses, something in our price range." She said, Roman nodded and smiled.

"Okay awesome." He said, Nikki smiled at him. They got to the first house and they headed inside. They met up with Karen and they showed them around the house. "Beautiful Mediterranean lake front in historic Delaney Park. Enjoy panoramic views of the downtown skyline and dramatic sunsets over Lake Copeland from the covered dock. The huge fenced yard has a park-like setting of lush, mature tropical plantings. Enter the soaring 20' foyer which leads to a large home office, formal dining room with columns, and a spacious kitchen overlooking the lake with stainless appliances and two sinks. First floor has 10' ceilings throughout; a breakfast bay nook separates the kitchen from the open great room with fireplace and lake view." she said.

"Two sets of staircases lead upstairs, the front set with iron railings, and a back set with its own outside entry. The large MBR has a 10' tray ceiling, living area, and double French doors opening to a princess balcony overlooking the lake. The MBA has double sinks, a large soaking tub, separate shower and walk-in closet. A second large bedroom suite, accessed from either set of stairs, has its own bath and walk-in closet. A graceful curving hallway with iron railings overlooks the foyer below and leads to two additional bedrooms with shared bath. This striking custom home offers easy access to parks, hospitals, performing arts centers, fine restaurants, excellent schools and all that downtown has to offer!" Karen said, Nikki and Roman smiled as they looked around. "What's the price on this?" Roman asked. "$765,000." Karen said, they nodded.

"What do you think?" Roman asked, Nikki shook her head and Roman nodded. "This one's not for us." Nikki said, he smiled and they headed off to the second house on the list. They got there and headed inside and looked around at the place.

"A paradise setting within your own living environment and one of Orlando's signature lakefront estates, artistically designed, creatively crafted and built to last by Master Custom Builder, Rial Jones, President and Owner of Jones Clayton Builders. Rial Jones has crafted some of Orlando's "masterpieces" for several years …. but this "masterpiece" is truly one of his finest! The lakefront setting with its European gardens boasts tiered marble terraces, framed by Roman balustrades enhanced by beautiful flowers and Bougainvillea, and dancing fountains. Such a beautiful setting…that the estate was designed with towering glass window-walls which span the rear so that this view of "Paradise" can be seen from all living areas. Imagine this setting in a prestigious guard-gated community – yet only 15 minutes to Disney attractions, hospitals, shopping, and some of Orlando's finest restaurants! A rare combination of amenities – privacy, tranquillity, seclusion – and convenience!" Karen said.

"And the price on this one is $4,795,000." She said, Nikki winced the price was too much.

"That's too much for us." Roman said. "Oh okay then, lets move onto the last listing I have for you both." She said, they headed off and went to the last house. They walked in and they had a look around.

"This residence is a modern interpretation of early Florida cracker style Architecture located in the heart of the downtown Orlando Historic District. Elevated off of the ground, enabling the passage of air beneath the structure, the house employs passive cooling technologies & efficient placement of the building's systems.

Visitors are greeted with a 35' wide stone porch flanked with gas lanterns. Heavy Douglas Fir timber posts support exposed steel beam & wood roof members resulting in a clear expression of materials & components that make up the home." She said.

"Inside, the dormered ceiling soars to 27' with a high transom window flooding the interior space with natural light. A 25' tall stone wall provides the backdrop for a magnificent floating steel & glass staircase. The natural ceiling, composed of heavy wood rafters along with the oak hardwood floors completes a sense spaciousness & comfort to the interior.

The great room is flanked by a spacious chef's island kitchen, connoisseur's hidden wine rack & commercial appliances opening to rear porch & summer kitchen. Top level roof deck offers additional 1200 SF of living area with panoramic city skyline views, hot tub & seating areas.

The private 2 bedroom guest apt. is situated above the 3-car detached garage. Maintaining the historic character of the district through its proportion & use of natural materials, the expression of construction & connection details along with the controlled integration of natural light results in a very modern home." Karen said. Nikki and Roman looked around and they both really liked it.

"The price on this one is $1,455,000." Karen said, Nikki smiled and looked at Roman.

"What do you think?" Roman asked. Nikki smiled. "I love it." She said. "Me too. I think it's perfect for us." He said,

"Do you think we can afford it though?" Nikki asked, she was concerned about the cost.

"Yeah we can do it. I am sure of it." He said, Nikki smiled.

"So can we make an offer?" Nikki asked, Roman nodded. "Yeah lets do it." He said, Nikki smiled at her.

They made the offer and headed home, they couldn't wait to see if they could get the house, it was what they wanted, the loved the house and It was perfect for them.

**SUNDAY**

Tonight was the night of the Royal Rumble and Nikki was really excited. She just wanted Roman to win, he was on a roll lately and he was awesome. Nikki just had a feeling that tonight he would be amazing and he might just win it. She finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night. She dressed in her Light Wash Denim Slightly Destroyed Skinny Jeans, her Black Seamless Perfect Fit Three Quarter Sleeves Top, her Brown Perforated Faux Leather Jacket, her Taupe Faux Leather Bronze Spikes Wedge Sneakers, her Gold Rhinestone Cross Pendent Necklace and her Gold Charm Beaded Tier Hoops Earrings. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she got her things together and she was ready. Roman was already at the arena for the meeting for the Rumble Participants.

Once she had her things she headed out the door. She went down to the lobby and the valet pulled her car around. She got into her car and she headed off to the arena. On the way there she got a call from her dad. **"Hey daddy."** She said. **"Hi pumpkin, where are you?" **Steve asked. **"On my way to the arena right now." **She said. **"Oh okay." **He said. **"What's up dad?" **she asked. **"Nothing I just miss you is all. Do you think you could take a trip to Austin this week?" **he asked her. Nikki smiled. **"Sure dad I am sure I can. You don't mind if I bring Roman do you?" **she asked. **"No of course not. Just try and get here, I think Seth and AJ are coming as well." **He said, Nikki smiled. **"Okay. I should be able to come. I don't have anything booked for the week only RAW tomorrow and Smackdown on Friday." **She said, Steve smiled. **"Good." **He said, Nikki smiled as she pulled up at the arena. **"I'm at the arena now dad so I will speak to you later."** She said. **"Okay sweetie, love you." **He said. **"Love you too dad." **She said ending the call. She pulled up in a parking spot and she got out and grabbed her things and headed inside.

She went to the divas locker room and put her bags down. "Hey girl." AJ said sitting beside her. "Hey." Nikki said. "So bad news." AJ said. Nikki frowned and looked at her. "What's up?" she asked. "The divas match has been cancelled, or bumped. There's not enough time to spare for us, which sucks." AJ said, Nikki nodded. "I get it." Nikki said AJ smiled at her. "So will you be doing anything tonight?" AJ asked. "Just a backstage segment with the boys and then going to the ring. They want me down there the whole time." She said, AJ nodded. "Cool." She said, Nikki smiled. "I am gonna get changed now." She said, she walked into the bathroom and she got changed for the night. She changed into her Black Button Fly Closure Skinny Fit Pants, her Black Floral Lace Sexy Crop Top, her Black Faux Suede Platform Pump Heels, her Gold High Polished Faceted Beaded Necklace, her Gold High Polish Pyramid Textured Bangle Bracelets and her Black Rectangle Shape Dangle Earrings.

Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup and she headed off in search of her sexy ass man.

She went to the SHIELD locker room and knocked on the door. Roman answered it a minute later and smiled at her. He took her hand and pulled her into the room and they sat down on the couch. Roman wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"So I thought you'd be with AJ getting ready for her match?" Roman asked. "Yeah her match was bumped so she's not on tonight. So all I have to worry about it the segment and being there for the Rumble." She said, Roman nodded.

"My dad called on the way here." She said. "And?" he asked her. "He wants us to go for a visit this week, I told him I would but if you don't want to I'll go alone." She said, Roman nodded. "I'll come." He said, Nikki smiled.

She got up and went and retouched up her makeup and Roman watched her. "Oh I got a call from Karen." He said, Nikki stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "And?" she asked.

"We got it." He said. She smiled brightly. "We did?" she asked, Roman nodded.

"Yeah baby, the house is ours." He said, Nikki smiled and ran over to Roman and jumped on his lap and kissed him deeply. They broke the kiss and Roman looked at her. "Happy I take it?" he asked her, Nikki nodded.

"So very happy baby." She said, Roman smiled. "She said we can move in within two weeks." He said, Nikki nodded. "Awesome, we can tell dad and Trish about it this week while we're there." She said, Roman nodded.

"Yeah it's going to be good." He said, Nikki smiled. The door opened and Dean walked in. "Ready to shoot the pre tape?" he asked them, they nodded and got up and headed off to the dark corner to shoot the scene with them all.

**ON AIR**

_The camera zoomed in on Dean, "Night after night after night for over a year now The Shield has proven to be the most dominating force the most unstoppable unit in sports entertainment history and that comes at a price. We don't make friends easy and tonight in the Royal Rumble match we have 27 enemies in the ring with us." He said. _

_"But the hounds are on the loose tonight. All of those 27 superstars are going to get tossed and flown and dumped over the top rope." He said, the camera then looked at Roman. _

_"Yes Sir.. One by one they're gonna fall and its just gonna be the three of us." He said. The camera then looked at Seth. _

_"And at that point it will truly be every man for himself. Now only one of us can go on to main event Wrestlemania, we get that. But when the Rumble is done and one of us is left standing. The Shield will still stand united." Seth said. "But I gotta tell you guys, you got to notice the energy, my swag is off the charts." Roman said. _

_"I'm feeling confident boys that I got the winning number." He said. "Oh yeah? What number you got?" Dean asked him. _

_Roman looked at him. "You better stay tuned you'll find out later." He said. "Well if I tell you my number will you tell me your number?" Dean asked him. _

_"That sounds good, go ahead, shoot." Roman said, Dean shook his head. "I'm not telling you my number. How do you know that I don't even have two numbers?" Dean asked. "No body has two numbers." Roman told him. _

_"I got ALL the numbers." Dean said, at that point Nikki stepped in. "Hey, enough." She told them. They all looked at her. _

_"It doesn't matter what numbers you Drew. The only number that matters tonight. Is three. Believe In The Shield." Nikki said, they all nodded and put their hands In to end the segment. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and the boys went back to the monitor bay and they watched the show, getting more and more excited for the Rumble, no matter what it was going to be a good night for the Shield.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	26. Raw & Austin

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**MONDAY**

Nikki sighed as she got ready for the night. She wasn't feeling the best tonight, she had a massive headache and all she wanted to do was sleep and forget about anything and everything for a while. She finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night. She dressed in her Distressed Black Skinny Jeans, her Camisole You Need Green Tank Top, her Hooded Black Vegan Leather Jacket, her Black Gold-Tipped Platform Pumps, her Juicy Couture Juicy Pave Icon Necklace, her Juicy Couture Juicy Pave Icon Bracelet and her Juicy Couture Pave Heart Studs. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and went back into the bedroom, she quickly popped 2 aspirin and she grabbed her bags. Roman looked at her and sighed. "You doing okay?" he asked her. Nikki shook her head. "Not really but I'll be okay." She said, Roman nodded. "When we get to the arena you can go and rest." Roman told her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

They left the hotel room and headed downstairs. The valet pulled their car around, they got in and Roman drove them to the arena. He looked over at Nikki as he drove and he sighed. He hoped she would be okay. She didn't look well. She had a headache and usually when she had a headache she would feel nauseas as well. He hoped she would be able to get through the night. Once she was done he was going to take her back to the hotel to rest for the night. They got to the arena and they headed inside. Roman took Nikki to the locker room and she laid down on the couch. She needed to. She closed her eyes and in minutes she was fast asleep. Roman watched her and smiled as he started getting ready for the night. Tonight he, Seth and Dean had a match against John, Daniel and Sheamus for spots inside the Elimination Chamber for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Once Roman was finished getting ready he sat down and put her legs on his lap and smiled. He just sat there keeping an eye on her. He wanted her to be okay.

The door opened and Seth walked in. He stopped and frowned when he saw Nikki sleeping. "Is she okay?" he asked Roman. He nodded. "Yeah she has a headache." He said, Seth sighed. "She has them a lot. She needs to sort them out." He said, Roman nodded. "Yeah she does but trying to get her to go to the doctor about it, would be a whole big thing." He said. Seth nodded. "Yeah we should try and get Steve to talk to her. He's the only guy that will sort her out." He said, Roman nodded. "Yeah I will talk to Steve about it. He should be able to get through to her." Roman said, Seth nodded and smiled. "She needs to get up and get ready for the match." He said. Roman nodded. He nudged Nikki and she looked at him and sighed. "What?" she asked. "You have to get ready babe, our match is soon." He said, Nikki sighed. "Okay." She said.

She got up and she went and got changed. She changed into her Notch Ya Good Black Mini Skirt, her Violet Black Cutout Peplum Top, her Black Knee High Heel Boots, her Polished Layered Cross Necklace, her Gold Interlock Chain Bracelet and her Disco Ball Dangling Earrings. Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup and she went back out to the locker room. She sat down and put her head back and closed her eyes. She sat there for a few minutes before it was time for the match.

**ON AIR**

_She went with the boys to the entrance and they made their entrance together, Roman helped Nikki over the barricade and she went ringside, Sheamus, Daniel and John made their entrance and Nikki stepped out of the ring. Dean handed her his title and she held onto it as the bell rang. Seth started off the match with John. John took control and took Seth down to the mat. __Rollins keeps control of Cena. They run the ropes and Cena decks Rollins with a right hand. Roman Reigns tags in and the crowd pops. Fans chant Reigns' name. Cena applies a headlock but Reigns drops him with a shoulder. They lock up again and Reigns applies a headlock._

_Sheamus comes in and goes at it with Reigns now. Sheamus drops Reigns and hits a neck__breaker for a 2 count. Reigns turns it around and beats Sheamus into the corner. Rollins tags in and they double team Sheamus in the corner. Sheamus with a big kick to Rollins in the face. Sheamus drops Rollins and kicks him in the back. Rollins crawls to the apron but Sheamus grabs him for the forearm shots to the chest. Ambrose tags in and they double team Sheamus again. Ambrose works over Sheamus on the ropes as fans chant for Bryan. Sheamus with a big clothesline on Ambrose. Bryan tags in and fans pop. Bryan unloads with kicks as the "yes!" chant starts up. Bryan with the running dropkick. Bryan climbs up and nails a hurricanrana on Ambrose for a 2 count. Bryan with uppercuts on Ambrose. Rollins tags in and Bryan catches him in a surfboard._

_Sheamus tags in and kicks Rollins while he's in the submission. Sheamus drops a leg and covers Rollins for 2. Sheamus tags in Cena for a double suplex on Rollins. Cena covers for a 2 count. Cena takes Rollins to the corner but runs into an elbow. Rollins with a clothesline and a 2 count. __Nikki slammed her hands down onto the mat willing Seth to finish the job off. _

_Rollins __stays__ in control of Cena. Rollins with a blockbuster for a 2 count. Reigns leaps on the outside and dropkicks Cena's head on the apron. Reigns with another 2 count. Reigns readies for a Superman punch and nails Cena with it. Reigns ends up falling face first out of the ring. Cena crawls for a tag as Reigns tries to recover. Reigns runs in with a big shoulder and a 2 count on Cena. Ambrose comes back in to keep up the attack on Cena. More tags from The Shield as they keep Cena grounded. Cena powers up out of a sleeper from Ambrose and rams him back in the corner to break it. Ambrose knocks Cena back down and hits a DDT for a 2 count._

_Cena finally nails an Attitude Adjustment on Ambrose. Bryan and Rollins tag in but Bryan unloads. He knocks Reigns off the apron. Bryan with more on Rollins and a dive outside to Ambrose. Bryan with a missile dropkick on Rollins. Bryan with kicks to the chest now. 2 count by Bryan. Reigns spears Sheamus. Cena and Reigns collide in mid-air but Cena gets speared and clutches his knee. Bryan takes out Reigns. Rollins rolls Bryan up for 2. Rollins and Bryan trade shots now. Rollins power__bombs Bryan back into the corner for a 2 count. More back and forth. Rollins misses a move from the top and Bryan nails a big overhead throw. Bryan hulks up but misses the running dropkick in the corner. Rollins rolls Bryan up for 2. Bryan turns it into the Yes Lock but Ambrose breaks it up. Sheamus with a Brogue Kick on Ambrose. Rollins takes out Sheamus. Rollins misses a splash on Bryan. They both collide in mid-air and go down._

_Cena and Reigns tag in. Cena applies the STF. Reigns powers out right as the lights go out and The Wyatt Family is here. The lights come on and Erick Rowan, Luke Harper and Bray Wyatt are attacking Cena. Sheamus and Bryan make the save and there's a big brawl between the 6. Cena tosses Harper. Bryan tosses Rowan. Bryan, Sheamus and Cena are announced the winners by disqualification but still get the Chamber spot._

_Nikki started screaming and shouting as it was announced that her boys wouldn't get a shot inside the chamber it wasn't right, the boys were pissed at the other three and they were not happy as RAW went off the air. _

**OFF AIR**

Nikki and Roman got back to the locker room and grabbed their things and headed back to the hotel. Once inside their room Roman went for a shower while Nikki got undressed and slipped into bed in her underwear. She was tired and she had a huge headache. Her headache was worse and she just hoped she felt okay in the morning.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki sighed and closed her eyes as she relaxed in the bath tub. It was still early and Roman was still sleeping.

Nikki had to get up and try to relax, her head was still pounding it was annoying. She wished her headache would go away. She knew when she got to Austin that Steve would force her to a doctor.

She didn't want to go. She didn't want to know what was wrong with her. She knew it was probably something bad.

Her head had been killing her for a while now. She just hoped it was stress induced migraines and nothing more.

She finished off in the tub and she got ready for the day. She did her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the day. She dressed in her Sinful Voltage Sparrow Stars Pink Embroidered Lace Front Long Velour Sweat Pants in Black, her Sinful Vertigo Winged Heart Peace Sign Lace Open Shoulder Short Sleeve T-Shirt in Black Lava Wash, her Sinful Voltage Sparrow Stars Pink Embroidered Corset Lace Long Sleeve Velour Zip Up Hoodie in Black, her Midcalf Suede Boots, her Silver Tone Simulated Pearl & Simulated Crystal Swag Necklace, her Silver Tone Simulated Pearl & Simulated Crystal Bow Stretch Bracelet and her Silver Tone Simulated Crystal & Simulated Pearl Linear Drop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she walked into the bedroom and Roman was just waking up. "Morning babe." Roman said.

Nikki smiled at her. "Morning." She said. "How are you feeling?" Roman asked going over to her, Nikki sighed. "Not good. My head hurts. I'm sure I'll be fine." She said, Roman nodded. He had to get Steve to get Nikki to go to the doctor, he was worried about Nikki a lot.

"I'm gonna go shower and we can head off." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. She finished packing up their things and she took some aspirin and she laid down on the bed.

She was tired and her head was hurting, she just wanted to crawl into a ball and forget about everything and anything. Roman came out of the bathroom dressed and he sighed seeing Nikki. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and he went over to her.

"Lets go babe." He said, Nikki smiled. She got up and they headed off. They checked out of the hotel and headed off to the airport. They got there and checked in for their flight.

They met up with Seth and AJ and waited for the flight to be called. They weren't waiting too long before it was called and they all got up and boarded the plane.

They sat down in their seats and the plane took off. "You ready to go to Texas babe?" Roman asked Nikki.

She smiled. "Definitely. I need this." She said, Roman smiled.

"Hopefully you'll feel better soon." He said, Nikki nodded. "Tell me about It." She said, Roman smiled at her. He just hope that she would feel better soon.

He hated seeing her like this. So sick and unhappy. It just made him realise how deeply he loved her and how he never wanted to lose her.

Just the thought of her being sick or in pain made him feel so helpless.

There was nothing he could do to help her, he wished their was but there wasn't. Not one thing he could do for her, to help her get better and feel okay.

It was horrible. She just wanted to be with her forever and he didn't want anything serious to be going on with Nikki.

He just hoped that Steve could talk some sense into her and get her to go see a doctor and get some help that will make her feel better.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Austin and the four of them headed off to Steve's and Trish' house.

They pulled up and headed inside, Steve and Trish met them at the door.

"Hi princess." Steve said, Nikki smiled and hugged her dad. "Hi daddy." She said hugging him tight. "You okay?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Tired and I have a headache." She said. Steve frowned. "Have you been to the doctor about it?" he asked her, Nikki looked at him.

"No dad. You know I don't like doctors." She said, Steve sighed.

"I'll take you later, but you're going." He said sternly. He hated seeing his baby girl in pain. She was his angel. "Daaaaad." Nikki whined.

"No you can't whine your way out of this one. So later on we're going to the doctors." He said.

"Honey, I'll do it. I'll go with her, I think it will be better if a woman went with her." Trish said. Nikki smiled. "Thanks Trish." She said.

"But you'll definitely go?" he asked his daughter. "Yeah dad. I'll go." She said, Steve smiled.

He was glad that his daughter was going to do the right thing and go see the doctor and get some meds or some help for her headache.

Nikki grabbed her bags and she went upstairs. Roman followed her and they got settled into the room. "So this is where you grew up huh?" Roman asked her Nikki nodded.

"Yeah. This is my room." She said. "I can imagine you in here, sexy little teenager." He said, Nikki laughed at her. "You're an idiot." She said. Roman laughed.

"Do you want me to come to the doctor with you?" he asked her, Nikki smiled.

"No I'll be fine baby. I will be." She said. "Trish will be there." She said, Roman nodded.

Roman hoped that his girl would be okay, he really did.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Nikki sighed as she got out of the shower. She dried off her hair and blow dried it and straightened it before doing her makeup and walking into the bedroom to get ready to go to the doctor.

She dressed in her Rock & Republic Berlin Skinny Jeans, her Black Rock & Republic Embellished Tank, her Black Textured Cropped Blazer, her Black Dress Platform Wedges, her Superstone Tassel Necklace and her Superstone Tassel Earrings.

Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and her Chloé Paraty Military Tote and she headed downstairs. Steve smiled as he saw her.

"I made you something to eat." He said, Nikki cringed. "Thanks dad but I'm not hungry." She said, Steve frowned. "You have to eat sweetie. You can't not eat." He said. "I know dad, but I will be fine." She said. She looked at Trish.

"You ready to go?" she asked. "Yep. Let's go." Trish said, Nikki smiled. She went over and kissed Roman before leaving the house.

They got into Trish' car and headed to her doctor's office. "You nervous or anything?" Trish asked. "No I just hate doctors and hospitals, anything medical." She said.

"I get that." Trish said. They got to the doctor's office and checked in to see Dr. Andrews. They sat down and waited for Nikki to be called.

"Nikki Austin?" the nurse asked, Nikki and Trish got up and headed into the exam room. "Dr. Andrews will be with you in a moment." The nurse said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

They waited for about five minutes before the doctor got there. She introduced herself to Nikki and shook her hand. "So what seems to be the issue Nikki?" she asked.

"I've been having some big migraines recently." She said. "Okay have you had them before?" Dr. Andrews asked. "Yeah, when I was in my teens I had them, due to stress." She said.

"And are you under a lot of stress now?" Dr. Andrew's asked. "Yeah. With the work I do it's stressful and we travel a lot. So its tough." She said.

"Okay then, do you have any other symptoms?" Dr. Andrews asked. "I haven't been feeling too good in my stomach. I can't keep food down." She said.

"Okay then." Dr. Andrews said. "Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" Dr. Andrews asked, Nikki sighed and thought about it.

"Yeah I guess I could be. I hope I'm not though." She said. The doctor nodded.

"Okay I am going to give you some meds for you migraine, and then I am going to give you a pregnancy test. If you're not pregnant. I am thinking that the migraines are making you sick, so I will give you something for the stomach." She said, Nikki nodded.

"I just need you to pee in a cup for me and we can get started." The doctor said, Nikki took the cup and went and peed it in and handed it back, the doctor took it and went to do the test, it wouldn't take too long, Trish looked at Nikki and saw her bouncing her leg nervously. "You don't want to be pregnant?" he asked her.

"No. I don't." she said. "I just came back and I am happy at where things are in my life with Roman and work. Things are good. I don't want to have a baby right now." She said.

"You're worried about Roman's reaction compared to what Randy did aren't you?" Trish asked, Nikki sighed and nodded.

"I can't go through that again Trish. I can't get through it another time." She said. "Well I don't think you're giving Roman enough credit." Trish said.

"That man loves you o death. I can see it in his eyes, when he looks at you. He will be there for you and a baby if you are indeed pregnant." Trish said, Nikki sighed. She just hoped she wasn't.

She loved her life right now and a baby would just complicate everything. The doctor walked back in and sat down. "I have the results." She said. "And?" Nikki asked. "You're not pregnant."

She said, Nikki blew out a sigh of relief. So glad that she wasn't with child. She didn't need that right now.

"I will give you the script for the nausea and the migraine." She said handing it over, Nikki smiled. "Thanks doc." She said, the doctor smiled.

Nikki and Trish left and headed home. They got home and Nikki walked in and everyone looked at her.

"Its just stress induced migraines again. She gave me some meds and I should be fine." She said. "What about your stomach issues?" Steve asked.

"She gave me something for that too so you don't need to worry about anything." Nikki said, Steve smiled. Nikki headed upstairs to the bedroom and she kicked off her shoes and went through the instructions for the meds.

"You're really okay?" Roman asked joining her. Nikki smiled at him. "Yes baby. I am fine. I promise." Nikki said, Roman smiled and kissed her.

"Good I didn't know what to think." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "There is something you should know though." Nikki said.

"What's that?" Roman asked. "I had to have a pregnancy test done. Just to be sure my stomach issues weren't because of a baby." She said.

"And?" Roman asked. He was kind of excited of the idea of him and Nikki having a child together.

Yes it wasn't ideal right now but he would be happy. "Not pregnant." She said.

"Okay then." he said. "Just so you know I would have been okay either way. I love you." He said, Nikki smiled.

"I'm glad but right now having a child isn't in the cards for us. We have a lot of things going on with work and moving into a new place and everything." Nikki said, Roman nodded.

"Yeah you're right and with Mania coming up. I don't think we would juggle things correctly." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

She was just glad that they were on the same page.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Nikki smiled as she looked at Roman sleeping. She walked back into the bathroom and finished doing her hair and makeup before getting dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Rhinestone Cuffed Capris, her Reversible Seamless Tank, her Lurex Shrug, her Wedge Sneakers, her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Long Swag Necklace, her Gold Tone Bead & Feather Charm Stretch Bracelet and her Gold Tone Simulated Crystal Panther Swag Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and went over to the coffee pot and she poured herself a cup of coffee. Once she had her cup she sat down and started drinking. "How was your night?" Steve asked. Nikki smiled.

"It was good. I got a full night's sleep. The meds work." She said. "And your stomach?" Steve asked. "It's fine. I kept my dinner down and everything." She said. "Good." Steve said.

"So what are your plans for the day kids?" Trish asked. "I am taking AJ to lunch. We're just gonna spend some time together." Seth said.

"What about you Nikki?" Trish asked. "I'm taking Roman out for a ride and then we're going to have a nice picnic." She said, Trish smiled. "Does Rome know you're planning on horses?" Seth asked, Nikki shook her head

. "No it's a surprise." She said. Seth laughed. "He won't like it. He hates horses." Seth said. Nikki frowned. "He never said." She said.

"Yeah he won't. But he doesn't like them at all." Seth said, Nikki smiled. "I'll get him on the horse." She said, Seth nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna go get him up so we can go." She said, she headed upstairs and she walked into her room. Roman was just getting dressed as she walked In. He smiled at her and kissed her. "Morning." He said. "Morning. I'm glad you're up and ready." She said.

"Why?" he asked. "Because I have a day out planned." Nikki said.

"What's the plans?" Roman asked. "A nice horse ride and a picnic." She said, Roman sighed. "Horses?" he asked, Nikki nodded. "Yeah…Seth told me about you not liking horses but I promise you'll be fine." She said, Roman nodded.

"Okay but I am only doing this for you." He said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him quickly. "Lets go then." She said, Roman smiled at her and they headed downstairs and out to the stables.

They walked over to the horses and Nikki went over to Eclipse and pat him. "Baby this is Eclipse, boy this is Roman." She said, Roman pet Eclipse and he neighed at him.

"And this is Thunder, your horse for the day. He's a little softie." Nikki said, Roman smiled and nodded. They saddled the horses up and got on before heading off on their ride.

"See its not so bad is it?" Nikki asked him, Roman laughed. "Nah its not so bad. It's kinda fun." He said, Nikki smiled.

"See this is why I love it." She said. "To get out in the fresh air and look at the scenery and just have a good time." She said, Roman smiled at her. "I can see why you love it." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

She was glad she was able to get Roman out of the house and onto a horse. He looked very sexy on the horse. They came to the lake and stopped.

"This is my favourite place in the whole world." Nikki said, Roman looked at her and they got off of the horses and tied them to a tree. Nikki laid out the picnic blanket and she and Roman sat down on it and relaxed.

"Its so nice here." Roman said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I told you so." Nikki said, Roman smiled at her.

They both laid on their sides and looked at one another. Roman cupped Nikki's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Nikki moved closer and ran her hands down Roman's back.

"You ever done it outside?" Roman asked, Nikki blushed and shook her head. "Nope." She said. "Good." He said, Nikki giggled and looked at him.

"Why?" she asked. "Because I am going to have my way with you, out here." He said, Nikki smiled at him. "You want me baby?" she asked, Roman nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "How about we do it in the lake?" Nikki asked. "Is it okay to go in there?" he asked looking at it wearily. Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah of course it is. Its fine. I've been in there before." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. They both got up and they both got undressed before jumping into the lake.

Roman went over to her and grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Nikki moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Roman smiled and grabbed her by her ass and pulled her closer. "You want me?" Roman asked her, Nikki nodded. "So badly." She moaned. "Now?" he asked her Nikki nodded.

"Yes now. So bad. Please fuck me Roman. I need you in me." She said, Roman smiled and easily slid into her centre.

Nikki moaned as she felt him fill her up. "Oh shit baby. So good." Nikki moaned. Roman smiled at her and started rocking in and out of her body.

"Fuck you're so tight baby." Roman told her, Nikki dug her nails into his back and moaned as her climax approached her. "You gonna cum baby?" Roman asked her. Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah fuck…..I'm cumming baby." Nikki said, Roman smiled and pushed into her harder and deeper. He groaned as he felt her walls constrict around him and he smirked as he heard her cry out.

Roman came soon after her filling her up with his cum. Nikki fell onto him and he held her up. "I love you." Roman said, Nikki smiled.

"I love you too baby." She said, Roman smiled and pulled out of her and they got out of the lake, they went and dried off and got dressed and packed up their picnic.

"Lets go." Nikki said. She was so glad that she and Roman were able to do this. It was a great day.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	27. Moving In Together

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**FRIDAY**

It was time for Smackdown. Nikki had enjoyed her days off with her dad in Austin and she wished she could have stayed a bit longer. She missed living in Dallas but she and Roman were building a life with one another in Florida. "I'm off baby, I'll see you at the arena." Roman said walking into the bathroom and kissing Nikki on the cheek. She smiled and nodded. Roman and the boys had a big meeting with creative to go over plans for Elimination Chamber and their lead up to Wrestlemania. Nikki smiled as he left and she finished off her hair and makeup before getting dressed for the night. She dressed in her Light Wash Denim Slightly Destroyed Skinny Jeans, her Midnight-Blue Collared Peplum Top, her Black Faux Leather Accent Zipper Jacket, her Black Mint Dual Textured High Heel Pumps, and her Turquoise Gold Long Chain Pendant. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone and bags and headed out the door. She went down to the lobby and the valet pulled her car around.

She loaded her bags into the car and headed off to the arena. She didn't have a match tonight she just had a segment with the boys and then the boys match. She got to the arena and went to the divas locker room and saw them getting ready for the night, they had matches tonight. Nikki didn't mind not having a match, she was busy with the boys, she had her own things going on. She unpacked her bags and got set up for the night. "What have you got going on tonight?" AJ asked her. "Just dealing with the boys stuff. Its fine." She said. "Don't you miss being in the ring?" AJ asked, Nikki nodded. "Definitely, but this is where I'm at right now. I just have to wait for my chance to get a shot at your title." She said, AJ smirked. "We could put on one hell of a match girl." She said. Nikki nodded. "Yeah we could." Nikki told her, she smiled at her. "I'm gonna go see if I can find your brother to discuss our valentines day plans." AJ said. "Oh that reminds me I need to talk to Roman about our plans." She said, AJ smiled and they headed off in search of their partners. They found them in the locker room getting ready for the night.

"Come get a snack with me babe?" Nikki asked Roman. He nodded and took her hand and they went to catering, Roman wrapped his arm over her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "So why did you want to get out of the locker room?" Roman asked as they sat down. "We need to talk." She said. "That doesn't sound good." Roman said, Nikki laughed. "I promise its fine babe." She said. "Okay then, what's up beautiful?" he asked her Nikki smiled. "DO you have plans for valentines day or should I sort something out?" Nikki asked. Roman shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't we just do something in Florida. I am sure we'll be home that day." He said, Nikki nodded. "Yeah okay, something casual?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, maybe we could do dinner and then go back home and spend some time together." He said, Nikki nodded. "What about gifts?" Nikki asked. "Nothing extravagant. Just something special." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Okay sounds good. It's a plan." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get ready for this segment." She said, Roman nodded. She got up and went to the divas locker room and got changed. She changed into her Lined Knee Faded Leggings, her Black Twist Wrap Crop Top, her Suede Rhinestone Booties, her Disco Chain Necklace, her Illusion Metal Bracelet and her Draping Chain Earrings. Once she was dressed she went to the monitor bay and waited for the cue to enter the arena.

**ON AIR**

_The music hit and Dean, Roman, Seth and Nikki made their entrance to the arena. They got into the ring and they watched the replays of Roman's Royal Rumble match. "The Elimination Chamber is a structure and a match custom made for the Shield, so make no mistake about it the stakes on Monday night couldn't have been any higher. Because the universe knows, the authority knows and Randy Orton knows that if the shield was unleashed inside that chamber that one of us would have walked out the WWE world heavyweight champion." Dean said. Dean looked at Roman nodding his head. "Oh what? You think it would have been you?" Dean asked him. "I don't think so Dean, I KNOW so." Roman told him. "You think because you set a record for eliminations in the Royal Rumble that you would have walked out the Elimination Chamber Champion. I don't think so." Dean said. _

_"You know what? I don't apologise for trying to throw you out of the rumble." Dean said. "Well I'm not gonna apologise for throwing you out of the rumble. It was every man for himself. So stop complaining." Roman told him. "Maybe next time I won't sneak up behind you, maybe I'll do it right to your face." Dean told him, Nikki sighed, this was getting out of hand. "Like this." Roman said before getting into Dean's space. Seth went over to them. "Hey hey!" he shouted at them. He wedged himself in between them. "Listen to me! Enough is enough." He told them. "Enough of this petty crap, we are the shield, we are the most dominant force in the WWE. This is our yard and we have intruders." Seth said. "I'm talking about the Wyatt's." he said. "They are the reason that we are not in that elimination chamber match. I don't know why they did what they did on Monday night. Frankly I don't care, what I do know is that they must be dealt with." He said. "If the Wyatt's want a new world, we'll give them a new world, we will wipe the Wyatt's face off the earth!" Dean shouted. Hunter's music hit and he made it out to the ring, he went over to Nikki and hugged her and the boys all looked at her strangely. _

_"I understand where you're coming from and I get it okay. The Wyatt's cost you an opportunity to be in the elimination chamber for the title. Here's the thing guys, its water under the bridge let it go." Hunter said. The boys didn't look pleased at all. _

_"Trust me on this, there's no profit in it. There's nothing to benefit, there's nothing to gain. Wrong place, wrong time, bad situation. All there is in this is loss, all there is in this is more problems. Just let it go." Hunter told them. "Hunter with all do respect-" Seth said._

_"Seth with all do respect I have looked at it from your point of view. It wasn't a request. I'm telling you, let it go." Hunter told them. _

_Nikki sighed. She didn't know what to do. Roman walked forward and got up into Hunter's space, Nikki sighed and shook her head. This wasn't going to be good. _

_"I don't think you understand Hunter, we're not asking for your approval." Roman said. The crowd cheered for him and started chanting his name. _

_"Alright, I can see by the look In your eyes there's no talking you out of this. If this fight is going to go down no matter what then I might as well profit from it. You wanna see the Wyatt's and the Shield go at it?" Hunter asked the crowd. _

_They all cheered. "Then I'll do what's best for business at the elimination chamber PPV it will be all three members of the Shield against all three members of the Wyatt Family." Hunter announced, everyone cheered. It was going to be a good match. _

_"Hope you guys know what you're doing." Hunter said before walking off. The boys celebrated. They were glad they were given their match. _

**OFF AIR**

They got backstage and grabbed their gear before heading back to the hotel.

Tonight had been a good night, and the boys couldn't wait for the PPV to show people what they were truly made of on the road to Wrestlemania.

**DAYS LATER**

Nikki and Roman were back in Florida and they were moving into their house.

Steve and Trish had flown in to help them out with the packing and moving and Seth, AJ, Dean and Summer were also helping.

Nikki yawned as she got ready for the day. She did her hair and makeup and she got ready for the day.

She dressed in her Charcoal Dallas Cowboys Ladies Poppy Burnout Pants, her Navy Blue Nike Dallas Cowboys Ladies Fashion Jersey V-Neck Top, her Charcoal Dallas Cowboys Ladies Poppy Burnout Full Zip Hoodie, her Grey and Pink Nike Air Futurun Sneakers, her Simulated Crystal & Mother-of-Pearl Watch and her Simulated Crystal Ball Stud Earrings. Once she was dressed she headed into the kitchen to have some breakfast.

She smiled seeing her dad and Trish in there. She went over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek and she did the same to Max.

Steve slid a plate of pancakes over to his daughter as well as a cup of coffee.

She smiled at her dad and started eating. "So are you sure about this princess?" Steve asked her, Nikki rolled her eyes. "Steven." Trish warned him. Steve sighed. "I am just concerned that you're rushing into things." He said, Nikki sighed.

"Dad I love him and he loves me and I am ready for this. I want to be there with him. Trust me dad. Please." She said, Steve sighed and looked at her and nodded. "Okay." She said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Good." She said, Steve smiled at her. "Don't get me wrong baby, I like Roman. He's a good kid but no one will ever be good enough for you." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks dad, but I promise I'll be okay." She said, Steve nodded and smiled. The doorbell rang and Nikki went and answered it. She smiled seeing Seth, AJ and Roman. Roman went over to her and kissed her. "Come in." she said. "How's things going here?" Roman asked. "Good, mostly everything is packed I am just sorting out my closet." She said.

"So we should be here for a few more days." He said, Nikki laughed. "No. I am determined to get it done today." She said, Roman nodded. "How's your dad with all of this?" he asked her.

"Concerned, being fatherly." She said, Roman nodded. "He's worried about you taking this step with me." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. But I've assured him that everything is fine." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. They walked into the kitchen and they said hello. "Right lets get moving boys, while the girls finish off in Nikki's room." Steve said taking charge.

Nikki smiled and she, Trish and AJ went into Nikki's room and started packing up the last of her things.

Nikki went into the closet and started wrapping her clothes in plastic and packing them away.

Some of the clothes she had were designer clothes and she didn't want to get them ruined in the move.

"How much clothes do you need?" AJ asked her, Nikki smirked at her. "I love my clothes, I like to look good." She said, AJ nodded and smiled.

"So what's this house like?" AJ asked. "Its got a real country feel to it. It's not too big, not too small. Its perfect for us. We both like it a lot." She said, they nodded and smiled.

They finished packing up the room and the boys took the boxes to the truck, Nikki double checked she had everything and she headed down to the building managers office.

She handed in her keys and wrote down her forwarding address and she was good to go.

She went out to her car, got in and headed off to the new house. She got there and she parked and headed inside, she smiled as she looked around the place was looking good.

Roman saw her and smiled and went over to her. "What do you think?" he asked her, Nikki smiled. "Looks good in here. Its coming together." She said, Roman nodded.

"Yeah it is, I can't wait." He said, Nikki smiled. "What's the outside like?" she asked.

"The pool needs to be cleaned and a fence needs to be put up but that's it. The gardens and everything are looking good." He said, Nikki smiled at him, Roman smiled.

"I'll start in on the bedrooms." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. "Okay baby, I'll be down here directing traffic." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

She headed to the bedroom and saw their bedroom setting set up.

She saw all the boxes and sighed she had a lot to get through but it was worth it. To have a home with the man she loved and to build a life with him. It was perfect.

"You okay?" Seth asked, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah." She said. "You sure?" he asked her sitting on the bed, Nikki smiled. "Yeah I am fine." She said.

"You're doing the right thing here. Starting a life with him. He loves you so much and he wants to build a life with you." Seth said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks for telling me that. I needed to hear it. You know me, I doubt everything and anything." She said.

"I know, but you don't have to second guess or doubt him. He really does care for you and love you." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Good." She said. "I feel the same way about him and I am glad that you're accepting of this relationship." She said.

"At the beginning it wasn't so cool, but now its fine. You two make one another happy that's all I care about." He said, Nikki smiled and hugged him.

"You'll still be my favourite step brother." She said, Seth smiled. "I'm your only step brother." He said, Nikki laughed at him.

She was glad that Seth was supporting her relationship and future with Roman it meant a lot to her.

That her family was there for her and supporting the decisions she was making with Roman.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	28. A Shock & Valentines Day

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**FRIDAY**

**"Yeah dad me and Roman will be there…I promise…..Love you too bye." **Nikki said ending the call. She rolled her eyes and Roman laughed at her. "What now?" he asked her.

"Max's christening is coming up after Mania, he wanted to make sure we'll be there. I will get the time off for it." She said, Roman nodded.

"Okay cool." He said. Nikki sighed and went back to getting ready for the night. She did her hair and makeup before getting dressed.

She dressed in her Camo Zipper Detail Denim, her Black Embellished Front Top, her Faux Leather Cowled Jacket, her Zipper Sling Back Booties, her Bottega Veneta Silver Bracelet and her Bottega Veneta Silver Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she packed her bags for the night and she was ready.

Roman smiled at her and went over to her and kissed her. "Lets go kick some ass." He said, Nikki smiled at him and kissed him and they headed out the door.

They went down to the lobby and the valet pulled their car around and they got in and headed off to the arena. "So do you know what the plan is for the night?" Nikki asked Roman as they drove.

"Yeah its me and Dean taking on Dolph and Kofi. Seth is on commentary and you'll be out there for the match I am guessing." He said, Nikki nodded. "Why is it just you and Dean?" she asked.

"They want to show that our relationship is falling apart and Seth is just a bystander. Its tough but its worth it in the long run." He said, Nikki nodded. "I get it. I wonder what's going to happen with me when you three split." She said. Roman shrugged. "Who knows baby, maybe they'll put you back with the divas and stuff." He said. Nikki nodded. "Maybe." She said, Roman smiled at her.

They got to the arena and they headed inside, Nikki went to the divas locker room and Roman went to hang with the boys. Nikki walked into the divas locker room and saw them all talking in hushes. It was weird, the divas locker room was usually open.

"Hey girls." She said, they smiled at her. "What's with all the whispers?" Nikki asked, Brie an Nicole exchanged glances and looked at her. "You're not going to like what you hear." Brie said, Nikki looked at her.

"Just tell me please?" she asked, she was freaking out about the big secret. "We just heard from Eva." Brie said. "And?" she asked.

"Well the big news is that she and Randy are moving in together and they're expecting a baby. Eva's pregnant." Nicole said, Nikki was shocked. She sat down and looked at them. "You okay?" Brie asked, Nikki sighed. "Yeah….I need some air." She said getting up and leaving the arena.

She went across the street to a bar and she got herself a drink, she knew she shouldn't be drinking while RAW was on but she needed something to drown out the thoughts of Randy and Eva having a kid together.

It wasn't fair. She was meant to be a mother right now, not Eva. She hated that she had lost the baby, she really did. It haunted her every day and she didn't know how to move past it.

Meanwhile back at the arena Nicole went in search of Roman. She knocked on the SHIELD locker room door and Seth answered.

"Nicole?" he asked. "Hey Seth is Roman here?" she asked. "No he went to get some photos done." He said.

"Oh right." She said. "What's up?" Seth asked. "Its Nikki, she heard about Randy and Eva having a baby and she kinda just left the arena, I don't know where the hell she went but you guys are up first." Nicole said, Seth nodded.

"Okay I'll find her and talk to her." He said, he grabbed his phone and left the arena in search of his sister. He called her and she answered and told him where he was and he headed over to the bar. He walked in and saw her in the corner.

He sighed and sat down with her. "You're not drinking alcohol are you?" he asked her.

"Nope lemonade." She said, Seth nodded. "I heard the news." He said, Nikki sighed.

"It's not fair." She said. "What's not fair?" he asked her.

"That she gets to have a baby and my baby died." She said, Seth sighed. "You'll get through this. You've moved on." He said.

"I mean you have Roman who loves you. Your career is good and you have a family who is there for you." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I get that Seth I do, but I am just wallowing tonight. I just wish my baby could have lived. I want to be a mom so badly." She said, Seth nodded.

"I know you did." He said, Nikki smiled. "I guess I'll have to wait until my chance to be a mom." She said.

"It'll happen, I know it." Seth told her, Nikki smiled, she was just glad that she had Seth there.

They both left the bar and headed back to the arena. They got there and Nikki went to the locker room and changed for the boys match.

She dressed in her Black Cargo Capris, her Black Corset Look Top, her Black Lace Up Booties, her Stainless Steel Black Ion Cuff Bracelet and her Disc Kite Earrings.

Once she was dressed she headed to the monitor bay to wait on the boys entrance. Roman saw her and went over to her and hugged her. "You okay?" he asked her. "Yeah now that you're here." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her. "I'm always here for you." He said, Nikki smiled. She glanced behind Roman and saw Randy looking after Eva and she sighed, Roman grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Hey, ignore them and focus on us." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Just us." She said, Roman winked at her and nodded. "Just us baby." He said, Nikki smiled at him. She was so lucky to have him.

**VALENTINES DAY**

Nikki smiled as she got ready for the night, she and Roman were back in Florida and Roman had planned for them to go out to a nice restaurant to celebrate valentine's day.

She finished doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Red Beaded Decor One Shoulders Sexy Bandage Dress, her Black Perforated Cross Strappy Design Heels, her Gold Chain Link Heart Key Charm Dangle Bracelet and her Coral Lacquer Carved Dangle Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on her perfume, grabbed her clutch and Roman's gift and headed into the kitchen where Roman was waiting on her looking as handsome as ever.

She went over to him and kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at her.

"Ready angel?" he asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled and they headed off. They left the house and got into the car and headed to the restaurant.

"So are you excited about tonight?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah you know I love spending time with you. Dinner sounds perfect for tonight. I'm not big on V Day." She said, Roman glanced over at her and frowned.

"And why not?" he asked her. "I've never had the best luck when it comes to valentines day." She said, Roman sighed and nodded.

"I get that babe, but you're with me now so relax and have a good time." He said, Nikki smiled at her.

"I will I promise you babe." She said, Roman smiled at her.

They got to the restaurant and Roman parked and they headed inside, they were seated right away and they looked over their menus and ordered some champagne and their meals.

Roman got the Buffalo Filet Mignon and Nikki got the Chicken Fried Lobster. Once their food arrived they started eating.

"So you like this place then?" Roman asked her, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I like it, its quiet and romantic. That's a good thing." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"I got you a gift." Roman said, Nikki smiled at him. "I got you one too baby." She said, Roman smiled. "So what's Seth and AJ doing tonight?" Nikki asked.

"Not sure, he wouldn't let slip what he had planned, something good I am sure, he wouldn't let AJ down." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah dad planned for a nice night away from Max for him and Trish. They are really happy, I wish I could have watched Max, but stuff happens, and I can't." she said, Roman sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know you must miss your brother a lot. You're missing out on his childhood." Roman said, Nikki nodded.

"Yeah it sucks. I miss a lot with him, I don't ever want to be an absent sister. Not to him, I love him too much. I just wish we could be closer to them but I know Austin isn't the right place for us to build a life." Nikki said, Roman looked at her.

He wished there was something he could do to bring her closer to her family.

He knew how much she missed them. He reached over the table and held her hand.

"You'll be okay." He said, Nikki nodded. "I know because I have you here with me. You make being away from them so much easier." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"I'm glad you feel that way baby," he said, Nikki smiled at him.

"I know I flipped out he other day at the arena. About Randy and Eva and their news." She said, Roman nodded.

"Yeah I get it babe, you wish that your baby had survived." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah I do. I loved being pregnant and I was going to love being a mother. I couldn't wait Roman. It was the best feeling in the world. The only thing that sucked about the whole thing was that Randy wasn't there for me at all." She said, Roman nodded and smiled.

"And I promise if and when it happens for us that I won't be like him. I will be there for you the entire time. I love you Nikki and I can't wait to marry you when it happens and I can't wait to have kids with you." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear from you baby, that makes me long for the future." She said, Roman looked at her.

"You know baby whenever you're ready for marriage and kids let me know and I'll make it happen." He said, Nikki's eyes went wide and looked at him.

"Seriously, you're ready for that?" she asked, Roman nodded and smiled. "Yeah are you?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Definitely. I never thought I would be again but being with you is amazing. I never thought I'd be in this place again but I am. I love you and I want to be with you." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"Then it'll happen baby." He said, Nikki smiled at her and kissed him.

She was so happy. She really couldn't wait to be with Roman for the rest of her life it was all she could have wanted and more.

They finished off their dinner and had some desert before they headed off back home.

They got into the car and Roman drove them home.

They got home and headed inside and went up to the bedroom to really celebrate valentines day with a bang.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	29. Elimination Chamber & RAW

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**ELIMINATION CHAMBER**

Nikki looked up as she heard the hotel room door slam, she sighed knowing that the creative meeting with Roman obviously hadn't gone well and she had no idea what to do. So she continued getting ready for the night.

She did her hair and makeup and got dressed. She dressed in her Taupe Black Cutout Detail Uneven Hem Dress, her Black Faux Leather Snake Texture Stylish Jacket, her Black Faux Suede Rhinestone Heel Booties, her Two-Tone Multi-Chain Necklace, her Pavé Bangle Bracelet and her Embellished Hoop Earrings.

Once she was dressed she went into the bedroom and saw Roman laying on the bed with his forearm covering his eyes, Nikki sighed and started packing her bags for the night and once she was done she packed up his things.

"So I take it the meeting didn't go well then?" she asked her moody boyfriend. Roman sighed. "Nope. It went crap." He said, Nikki nodded.

"We're losing tonight." He said, Nikki frowned and looked at him. "Oh okay." She said. "Okay?" he asked her. "Its not okay." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him. "What do you want me to say Roman?" she asked.

"Nothing forget about it. Let's go." He snapped. He grabbed the keys and his bags and stormed out of the room, Nikki rolled her eyes and grabbed her own bags and followed him downstairs to the lobby.

They got downstairs and the valet pulled their car around. They got in and Roman sped off. Nikki shook her head and she put her seatbelt on and held onto the door as he sped around the streets.

"Can you slow down please?" she asked him, Roman just ignored her and Nikki groaned and just glared at him, she was pissed. They got to the arena and Nikki got out and grabbed her things and stormed into the arena. Roman watched her and sighed. They got to the locker room and Roman threw his case to the side.

Seth and Dean who were in the room looked at them both. "Why the fuck did you storm off?" Roman asked her. Nikki sighed.

"Because you're being a fucking ass Roman." She snapped. "Well excuse me for being pissed about tonight." Roman snapped back at her.

"Oh boo friggen hoo Roman, you lose tonight at least you have a fucking match, so stop being a baby and deal with it." She snapped.

"Until you start acting like an adult, I can't be around you." She said, she walked out the door and slammed it in his face. Roman sighed and sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What was that all about?" Seth asked him. "I'm a dick." Roman said. "She's pissed bro, what's the issue?" Dean asked.

"I was pissed after the meeting earlier on and I took it out on her because she didn't seem to care and obviously I didn't think things through because now she's pissed at me." Roman said, Seth shook his head.

"Dude, we're losing its not the end of the world. You need to make things right before we go out there." Seth told him, Roman nodded.

"Yeah I know. It's a pain in the ass." He said. "Well I'm telling you, you don't want her pissed at you at all. You don't trust me on this." Seth said, Roman nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said. He got up and headed out the door to try and make things right with his girl.

"So you fucked things up with Austin already Reigns?" someone asked, Roman turned and saw Randy standing there smirking.

"What do you want Orton?" he asked him. "You fucked things up already huh?" Randy asked. Roman sighed.

"Its none of your business." Roman said. "You have a fight on your hands if there is one thing I know about her is that she's a stubborn one." Randy said, Roman growled.

"You don't get to talk about her anymore not after what you did to her." He snapped. Randy chuckled.

"She'll always be mine you know, no matter how happy you make her, I'll always be the father of the child she lost. I'll always be in her life." Randy said, Roman shook his head and walked off. Randy smirked.

He loved causing issues for Nikki and Roman, Nikki deserved it.

She shouldn't have left him. It was all her fault that he was trapped with Eva right now and their own kid, a kid he didn't want.

Roman walked away from Randy and looked for Nikki, he found her in the corner of the halls, sitting on a crate and playing with her phone.

He sighed and went over to her. Nikki looked up and sighed looking at him. "What?" she asked him. "I'm sorry." He said, Nikki sighed.

"I've been an asshole to you. I shouldn't have taken my attitude out on you. You don't deserve it. You're right I should be happy I have a match, you don't and you're happy." He said, Nikki nodded.

"I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me." He said, Nikki looked at him.

"Don't do it again." She said. "I won't I promise. You're a scary one when angry at me." He said, Nikki laughed.

"Yeah well don't piss me off baby." She said, Roman smiled and moved closer to her and she grabbed him and pulled him closer.

"I love you." Roman said, Nikki smiled. "Love you too idiot." She said, Roman laughed at her. "I guess we should go get ready for the night." He said Nikki nodded.

She kissed him quickly and they got off of the crate and they went back to their locker room and got ready for the night. Nikki went back into the bathroom and changed.

She changed into her Black Cut Out Solid Leggings, her Black Sequin Sleeveless Polyester Club Top, her Sexy Faux Leather Printed Peep Toe Shoes, her Silver Rhinestone Skull Pattern Round Brilliant Metal Bracelet, her Black Round Brilliant Skull Pattern Pierced Fashion Earrings and her Modern Skull Ring.

Once she was dressed she touched up her hair and makeup, ready for the night, even though the boys were losing it was going to be a good night. She was sure of it.

**ON AIR**

_The SHIELD music hit and Dean, Seth, Roman and Nikki made their way down to the ring. They walked through the crowd and they got ringside. They got into the ring and they waited for the Wyatt's to get out there. The Wyatt's music hit and they came out and Bray sat in the rocking chair. Roman looked at Nikki and held the ropes open for her. Nikki got out of the ring and stood ringside as the Wyatt's got into the ring and stared off against the boys. The chants started and the electricity in the arena was amazing, Nikki was just glad that she was able to be there and witness this first hand, right in front of her. _

_They went to get into their separate corners when Dean went nuts and jumped on Bray and went at him, Seth and Roman joined in and went at Rowan and Harper. Nikki watched from the sidelines as the brawl started. _

_The referee got them separated and into their corners. Seth started the match off against Rowan._

_He dodged a few moves before drop kicking him into the corner where Roman and Dean were. He ran at him and nailed him before hitting him and Roman tagged himself in. He got into the ring and he kicked him and held him in the corner. _

_He held Rowan in the corner and Seth tagged himself back into the match_ _but Rowan shoves him away. Rowan with a massive clothesline. Harper tags in for some double teaming. Harper turns it around in the corner and tags in Bray. Bray takes Rollins to the corner and works him over._

_Rollins ducks a clothesline and tags in Reigns. The crowd pops as Reigns stares down Bray. They go at it. Bray tags back in Harper for some double teaming. Harper tries to suplex Reigns but can't. Reigns nails a suplex and beats Harper to The Shield's corner. _

_Ambrose comes in for some double teaming. Rollins tags back in as does Reigns for a triple team move. Reigns with a 2 count on Harper._

_Ambrose tags back in and nails a double dropkick. It's Rollins and Harper going at it now. Rollins with a headbutt as Ambrose tags back in. Quick tags from The Shield here. More back and forth._

_Harper nails a big dropkick on Ambrose. Bray tags back in and beats down Ambrose. Bray taunts The Shield and tags back in Rowan. Reigns with a big slam and a vise on Ambrose's head. _

_Harper comes back in and steps on Ambrose's head. Ambrose and Harper trade shots now. Harper with a big suplex and a 2 count. Ambrose turns it around with a neckbreaker and a tag to Rollins. Rollins unloads on Harper. Rollins with a big leaping right hand in the corner._

_Rollins goes to the top and knocks Rowan away. Harper runs up and cuts Rollins off. Harper climbs up with a huge super throw on Rollins but Rollins lands on his feet. Rollins sends Harper to the floor and nails a suicide dive. _

_They come back in and Rollins hits a top rope knee to the head. The crowd goes nuts. Rollins misses a knee and Harper nails a big sideslam for a 2 count._

_Bray comes back in and turns it around on Rollins. More dueling chants from fans. Rowan tags in and keeps Rollins down. Rowan with a forearm shot to the kidney and another 2 count. _

_The fans chant for tables now. Harper tags back in for a big right hand to the face of Rollins. Harper boots Rollins in the face and taunts him. Harper with a big slap to the face. Harper takes Rollins to the corner for more offense. Harper with the running knee in the corner. Harper catapults Rollins under the second rope. Bray tags back in and drops a knee on Rollins. Bray with a headlock now._

_Bray runs into a big boot and goes down. Bray catches Rollins with a chokeslam for a 2 count. Harper runs in and sends Ambrose flying with a boot. _

_Harper tags in and stomps on Rollins. Rollins counters Harper and rallies for a tag now. Reigns tags in as does Rowan. Reigns takes Rowan and Bray out. Reigns with a big Samoan Drop on Rowan. Right hands for Rowan now. _

_Harper tosses Reigns to the floor. Reigns runs around the ring and hits the apron dropkick on Rowan's head. Reigns comes back in and slams Rowan for a 2 count as Bray breaks the pin. Dean tackles Bray and unloads on him._

_Harper pulls Ambrose off but Ambrose decks him. Ambrose dropkicks Bray off the apron. _

_Harper leaps out with a suicide dive on Ambrose. Rollins leaps over the top and takes out Harper. Reigns with a close roll up on Rowan. They both collide with clotheslines and go down. Fans pop.__Rollins sends Harper into the ring post. Rollins takes apart the Spanish announce table but Bray stops him. Ambrose makes the save for Rollins as they prepare to put him through a table. _

_Bray and Ambrose tumble over the barrier and brawl in the crowd. Roman and Rowan are still in the ring. They trade shots in the middle of the ring now. Rowan with a knee to the gut before tossing Reigns into the ring post. _

_Rowan yells at Reigns and slaps him. Reigns nails a Superman punch for a 2 count. Rollins and Harper go at it on the floor now. Reigns uses a monitor but Bray runs back over the barrier and drops Rollins. They take apart the normal announcers table now. Harper and Bray put Rollins on top of it and work him over. In the ring, Rowan with a big fallaway slam on Reigns that sends him to the floor. The Wyatt Family stands tall.__Rowan and Harper stand on top of the announce table with Rollins. _

_Bray looks on as they double chokeslam him from one announce table through the Spanish announce table. A huge "holy shit" chant starts. Rollins landed hard. Ambrose is nowhere to be seen. Reigns gets cornered by The Wyatts in the ring now. Bray comes in but Reigns attacks. Rowan beats Reigns down. Harper double teams Reigns in the corner with Rowan. Harper nails a massive big boot on Reigns. Bray tags in and turns upside down in the corner with a smile on his face. Bray kisses Reigns' head and goes for Sister Abigail but Reigns powers out. Bray hits a headbutt. _

_Reigns powers into a big Samoan Drop. Harper runs in but Reigns tosses him to the floor. Reigns with a Superman punch for Rowan. _

_And one for Bray. Reigns stands tall by himself now. Harper runs in and catches a spear. Bray nails Reigns and hits Sister Abigail for the win._

_Nikki was upset with the loss and she went over to the boys and they retreated from the ring area and headed to the back, all pissed at the loss. _

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Nikki looked at Roman as he paced the bedroom of their hotel room. She frowned at him.

"What's the issue?" she asked him, he turned and looked at her. "Huh?" he asked her. Nikki looked at him.

"Why are you pacing?" she asked him, Roman sighed nervously. "No reason. Just nervous about tonight." He said, Nikki looked at him. "Really?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah." He said, Nikki shrugged and went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the night.

She knew Roman was lying about what was stressing him, but she knew he would come to her when he needed to. She finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Camel Coated Leigh Jeans, her Crinkle Frill Hem Tee, her Slim Peplum Jacket, her Over The Knee Boots, her Triple Row Teardrop Stone Necklace, her Assorted Glitter Bangle Pack and her Angled Glitter Earrings. Once she was dressed she went into the bedroom. Roman smiled at her and they grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

They got into the elevator and headed down to the lobby. The valet pulled their car around and they got in and Roman drove them to the arena. "So I was thinking in a few days we could go out on a date?" he asked her as he drove. Nikki looked over at him.

"Yeah sure baby, sounds good." She said. Roman smiled at her, he was glad she was up for a nice date night. They got to the arena and headed inside. They got there and they separated. Roman went to his locker room and Nikki went to the divas locker room. She walked in and saw AJ and she joined her.

"You okay?" Nikki asked, AJ nodded. "Yeah fine. Just tired. I need a break." AJ said, Nikki smiled at her.

"Join the club. I need one too. I am just glad we're free this week." She said, AJ nodded. "Yeah you wanna do something this week, something just us?" AJ asked, Nikki smiled.

"Yeah sure, maybe we could just hang out. Or go to the beach. I don't know." She said, AJ nodded and smiled. "Yeah sounds good." She said, Nikki smiled at her.

"What have you got planned for the night?" Nikki asked. "Nothing just my match against Cameron again." AJ said, Nikki smiled. "Okay, good luck." She said, AJ nodded and smiled.

"Don't need it, I have skill." She said cockily, Nikki shook her head. "You've been spending too much time with Seth." She said, AJ laughed loudly. Nikki smiled at her.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Want anything?" she asked, AJ looked at her and shook her head.

"Nah I'm right." She said, Nikki smiled and got up and headed to catering. She went and grabbed and cup and poured herself a up of coffee.

She went and sat down outside and lit herself a smoke and started smoking.

"Nasty habit." She heard, she turned and saw Randy sitting beside her, Nikki sighed and looked at him. "What Randy?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just smoking when you came and joined me out here." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him. "Well I'll leave now." She said.

"Don't, just sit and talk to me. Am I that much of a monster?" he asked her, Nikki sighed and stayed there smoking her smoke.

"Shouldn't you be with your baby mama?" she asked. "I am. You'll always be my number one." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes. "I'm not number one Randy. We didn't have a kid together." She said. "We did." He said.

"No we didn't Randy. He died." She snapped. Randy sighed. "You think I don't think about that?" he asked her. "I do all the time and wonder what life would have been like if he had survived." He said. "We could have been a happy family." He said, Nikki sighed. "I know." She said.

"But things are different Randy. You're with Eva and having a baby and I'm with Roman." She said. "You think Eva makes me happy?" he asked her.

"She doesn't. She means nothing to me, absolutely nothing. All she is to me is my baby's mother." He said, Nikki sighed and looked at him.

"You should try with her Randy." She said, Randy looked at her.

"I don't want her Nikki…I want you and only you." He said, he pushed her hair behind her ear and Nikki looked at him.

"No Randy." She said. "Yes. Please, come back to me I love you and I want to be with you." He said, Nikki shook her head.

"I can't do this." She said. She got up and went to walk off but Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Baby, please." He said. "Is everything okay out here?" Roman asked, he had come out looking for his girl. Nikki pulled her arm away from Randy and went over to Roman.

"Everything's fine babe. Me and Randy were just talking." She said.

"Lets go get ready for your match." She said, taking his hand. He smiled and led her into the arena. "So are you sure everything is okay?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah everything is fine, I promise baby." She said. "It didn't look okay. It looked like you and Orton were getting pretty close." He said. Nikki sighed as they got to the locker room. She looked at him.

"I promise, nothing was happening. We were just talking about things. About him and Eva. I promise. I am with you. I want nothing to do with him." She said, Roman smiled at her and kissed her.

He was glad that Nikki and Randy didn't have anything going on.

He loved Nikki and he didn't want anything to happen with her and Randy, he didn't.

Nikki said goodbye to Roman and she went to the divas locker room and got ready to accompany him to the ring for his match against Bray Wyatt.

She got to the locker room and touched up her hair and makeup and she got dressed she dressed in her Faux Leather Fronted Leigh Jeans, her Steaming Playtop by Religion, her Sling Back Platform Shoes, her Stone Wrap Wristband and her Zebra Feather Disc Earrings.

Once she was dressed she went and met up with Roman by the entrance to the crowd. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Ready for your match?" she asked him, he nodded and smiled. "Hell yeah." He said, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You sound like my father." She said, Roman laughed at her. "Reigns, Nikki, you're up." The stage hand said, Nikki winked at Roman. "Lets do this." She said, Roman smiled at her.

**ON AIR**

_The Shield music hit and Roman and Nikki made their way down to the ring. They got down there and Roman helped Nikki over the barricade. _

_She smiled at him and got into the ring and Roman got up and posed on the ropes. They stood in the ring and waited for Bray to make his way out to the ring._

_Nikki smiled and looked at Roman. "You've got this." She said, Roman nodded and got in the zone. The Wyatt's music hit and Bray made his way down to the ring alone._

_Roman looked at Nikki and held the ropes open for her and she got out. She didn't want to get hurt. She stood ringside as the two men had a stare down. _

_The bell rang and Bray circled Roman and hit him clean in the jaw but it didn't faze Roman he hit him back and Bray stumbled and he got out of the ring needing a breather all ready. Nikki slammed her hands down onto the mat. _

_"You've got this Roman!" she shouted. Bray got back into the ring and they locked up and had a test of strength. Roman won and he forced Bray into the far corner of the ring. _

_Bray came back with a kick to the gut and a headbutt. He hit him with a big right hand and Roman got knocked down to the mat. He grabbed his jaw and rubbed it in his hand. _

_Roman came back and knocked Bray down and followed it up with a big elbow. He pinned him but Bray managed to kick out easily. _

_Roman picked Bray up and tangled him in the ropes and hit him over and over again. He threw him down to the outside and Nikki came around to see what was happening. _

_Bray crawled around on the floor and the referee handled Roman pushing him back, Nikki took her chance and ran up on Bray and kicked him in the gut hard. She ran back to her spot before the referee could catch her. Roman paced the ring and waited for Bray to get back into the ring. _

_He got back into the ring and he and Roman went back and forth with punches, Roman thought he had the upper hand but Bray came back and threw Roman against the ropes and hit him over and over again tin the stomach. _

_Bray picked him up by his hair and he ran over and pushed Roman into the corner. Nikki shouted and called for Roman to get back into the match. _

_Bray went over to him and head butted him before whipping him into the opposite corner and laying him out with a harsh clothesline. _

_He covered Roman and Roman kicked out. He grabbed Roman in a headlock and Nikki moved closer and slammed her hands onto the mat. "Lets go Roman!" she shouted. _

_Roman got back to his feet and hit Bray over and over and tried to get Bray off of him. He got off of him but Bray came off the ropes and flattened Roman with a splash, he covered him but Roman managed to kick out. _

_Nikki smiled and clapped her hands, trying to get the crowd into the match. He went to throw Roman into the corner but Roman countered and did it to Bray and then threw him outside the ring. _

_He went out there after him and he wet over to him and ran at him and knocked Bray down with a hard clothesline. Nikki jumped up and down and cheered as Roman got in control of the match. _

_Bray managed to get back into control and he threw Roman into the ring and smashed him with a big splash. Nikki sighed and stood ringside nervously as she watched Bray take control of the match. _

_Roman got back into the match and he lined up to hit the spear on Bray. As he was about to hit it the Wyatt music came on and the lights went out. They came back on and the other members of the family were ring side. Roman sighed and closed her eyes. _

_He didn't have to worry because Seth appeared from nowhere and flew at them through the ring and took them out. Nikki smiled and went and checked on her brother. _

_Roman checked on him and Bray came behind him and rolled him up but Roman kicked out and hit him with a hard upper cut. He ran at him in the corner but Bray moved and Roman collided with the ring post._

_Harper and Rowan started attacking Seth and beating him down, Nikki didn't know who to check on Seth or Roman. Harper and Rowan were about to hurt Seth bad when Dean came running through and took them out. _

_Roman got back into the ring and ran at Bray and laid him out with his Superman Punch._

_Nikki cheered for him and celebrated. It all became a mess as Dean got into the ring and took down Bray, it became a big three on three fight as all six of them went nuts on one another. _

_The boys got rid off the Wyatt's and they retreated and Nikki got into the ring and went with her boys. They stood there and stared down the Wyatt's. Nikki looked at Roman and knew he wasn't happy about the DQ. Not at all. _

**OFF AIR**

They got backstage and Nikki and Roman grabbed their things and headed back to the hotel, ready to chill out for the remainder of the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	30. Permission For The Future

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**NIGHTS LATER**

Tonight Roman was taking Nikki out on a date.

They hadn't been able to spend some one on one time together away from work and he wanted to spend some time with his girl and discuss a few things. He wanted to talk to her about what she wanted in the future for them.

He had told Nikki to get all dressed up for him and that's what she was currently doing. She finished off doing her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the night.

She dressed in her Royal Blue Long Sleeves Bodycon Dress, her Black Faux Suede Peep Toe Platform Pump Heels, her Silver High Polish Scale Chain Necklace, her Silver High Polished Metal Carved Linked Bangle Bracelet Set and her Silver Round Textured Dangle Earrings.

Once she was dressed she put on the perfume that Roman loved smelling on her and she grabbed her phone and things and put them in her Black Quilted Faux Leather Handbag.

She checked herself out in the mirror and she headed downstairs. Roman stood at the bottom of the stairs looking sexy in his outfit. He had on some nice dress pants, a white button down shirt and a black blazer. He turned and looked at his girl and smiled.

She looked so sexy. He went over to her and kissed her. "Mmmmm you're wearing the perfume I like." He said, Nikki winked at him.

"Lets go before I rip your dress off of you." He said, Nikki laughed and they headed out the door. They got into Roman's Mustang and they headed to the restaurant.

"So why the dinner date babe?" Nikki asked as they drove. "No reason I just wanted to spend some time with you, is that a crime?" he asked her, Nikki shook her head. "No baby, not at all. I just wondered." She said. Roman nodded.

They pulled up to the restaurant and headed inside. Roman handled everything and they headed to their seats. Their waitress came over and handed them their menus and they ordered a drink each. Roman got a beer and Nikki got a white wine.

They then looked over the menus and they ordered their meals for the night. Roman ordered the Ahi Tuna to start with and for his main he ordered the Kurobuta Pork Chop. Nikki ordered the Boston Bibb Salad to start with and for her main she ordered the Free Range Chicken Breast.

Once they ordered their drinks arrived and they started chatting. "So is there anything you want to do this week while we're off?" Roman asked her, Nikki shrugged.

"Not really. Just hang out I guess. I would like to go to the performance centre though, I haven't had much ring time recently and I want to try and get a little match happening." She said, Roman nodded. "Sounds good. I thought maybe too this week we could do a little BBQ for our friends. Just a little house warming thing." He said.

Nikki smiled. "Yeah that sounds good babe. I am totally up for that." She said, Roman nodded. "Good. I am glad." He said, Nikki smiled at him. Their food arrived and they started eating their starters.

"Do you think your dad and Trish would ever get married?" Roman asked. Nikki shrugged. "Not sure. Dad is a little weary of it because of what happened with mom." She said, Roman nodded.

"Would you be okay with it though?" he asked her. Nikki nodded.

"Yeah he deserves to be happy and Trish makes him happy. I mean they already have Max, so they may as well make it legal and get married." She said. Roman nodded. "Do you think Seth would be okay with it?" Nikki asked him, Roman nodded.

"Yeah I think so. Then you and him will be brothers." Roman said, Nikki laughed.

"God help me." She said, Roman laughed with her. Seth was over the top sometimes when it came to being her brother, he was very protective of her.

"You know he gave me the talk about being good to you." He said, Nikki laughed and looked at him.

"He's nuts." She said, Roman nodded. His friend was nuts. "Can I ask you something serious?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded. "Sure." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" he asked her. Nikki looked at him.

"Probably married to you with kids and retired." She said. Roman looked at her.

"Really?" he asked her, Nikki nodded. "Yeah. What about you?" she asked. Roman looked at her.

"I feel the same way." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good." She said.

She was glad that they were on the same page about things. That they seemed to want the same things in life. With one another.

They finished off their starters and had their mains before paying off the bill and heading home.

They got home and they headed upstairs to the bedroom. Nikki was about to push Roman onto the bed and have her way with him when the doorbell rang.

Roman frowned, "Who the hell is that?" he asked himself, Nikki shrugged and they both headed downstairs.

Roman opened the door and was surprised to see Steve, Trish and Max there.

"Dad?" Nikki asked. "Hi princess." He said, they let them into the house. "Why are you here?" Nikki asked.

"Trish has a post baby photo shoot this week here in Florida so we thought we'd come and stay with you, is that okay?" he asked his daughter, Nikki sighed and looked at Roman. "Its perfectly fine guys come in." Roman said.

They walked in and Roman looked at Nikki. "They're your family." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Okay." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her.

This wasn't what they had planned for the night, but they were family and they put family first before anything else.

It was something they both loved about one another.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Nikki groaned as she woke up. She reached beside her to cuddle up with her boyfriend but frowned when she realised he wasn't there.

She sighed and got out of bed and she smiled hearing the shower going.

She smiled before stripping down out of her pyjamas and going into the bathroom. She locked the door and looked at Roman as he showered.

The water running over his back and over his tattoos, he looked so sexy. She walked over to the shower and opened the door and closed it behind her before going over to her man and pressing her naked body against his.

Roman smiled when he felt Nikki press herself against his back, her breasts felt so good against him. Nikki kissed along his shoulders and ran her hands up and down over his chest and stomach.

She reached down and took his cock into her hands and started stroking him slowly, Roman braced himself against the wall with one hand while the other went behind him and he started rubbing Nikki's wetness with his hand. While stroking him Nikki kissed along his back letting the water into her mouth as she did so.

She hooked her leg up around his waist and Randy continued to rub at her centre. Nikki moaned as she continued jerking Roman off.

Roman turned around and he grabbed Nikki pulling her under the water and pressing his lips to hers.

Nikki relented to the kiss and opened up her mouth and Roman slid his tongue in and they made out passionately under the hot sprays of the water.

Roman grabbed her ass in his hands and squeezed her cheeks before turning her around so her back was pressed against his front.

He ran his hands down her body and started rubbing at her wetness harder, Nikki arched her neck and laid it on Roman's shoulder as Roman worked his magic.

She reached in between them and took his cock into her hands and continued to jerk him off. Roman leaned down and kissed and sucked at her neck.

"I want you." Roman whispered in her ear, Nikki moaned and nodded and Roman smiled. He pushed her against the wall and she braced herself and he came in her from behind.

Nikki moaned at the feeling of having Roman's cock inside of her, he smiled and held onto her hips as he rocked in and out of her tightness. He reached down and rubbed at Nikki's clit as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Fuck you're so tight baby." Roman commented into her neck, Nikki moaned and reached up and grabbed Roman's head and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

They both melted into the kiss as Roman picked up the pace and started going harder and faster, the water still spraying over their bodies.

Roman pulled out and Nikki whined at the loss. He grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her hard before pushing her against the other wall and picking her up by her ass, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he held onto her ass and pushed himself back into her centre, Nikki moaned as Roman started fucking her hard and fast against the wall, her moans of pleasure echoing off the bathroom walls.

Roman looked at her and moaned seeing the look of pleasure etched all over her face, her head was thrown back, eyes closed and her mouth was open moaning as he fucked his girl.

"I'm not going to last much longer babe." He told her, Nikki's eyes snapped open and she looked at him. "Cum baby." She told him, he groaned and continued pushing into her.

"You close?" he asked her Nikki nodded and scratched at Roman's back with her nails, feeling that pain and the pleasure of being inside of his girl was all Roman could handle, he groaned loudly and bucked into her before spilling his cum inside of her.

Nikki moaned feeling his warm seed inside of her and that's all it took for her to let out a scream and cum herself.

Roman looked at her and kissed her sensually before easing out of her and placing her back on solid ground. Nikki leaned against the wall getting her breath back and Roman smiled at her.

"Good morning." He said. "Damn right it was a good morning." She said, Roman smiled and kissed her. "We should clean up a bit." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled.

Today they were going to be sorting out some stuff for the BBQ they were having. They had to go to the grocery store and to the outdoor furniture store. They hadn't bought anything for outdoors and Roman had yet to get a BBQ for the house, so that needed to be done. Nikki thought that maybe Roman and Steve could go together, she thought it would be nice for them to bond a bit more, she wanted them to have a tight relationship.

Nikki did her hair and makeup before getting dressed. She dressed in her Cool Deep Blue Plaid Pattern Denim Skirt, her Comfortable Brown Cotton Silk Boob Tube, her Shaping Blue Denim Cloth Jean Jacket, her Elegant Flower Split Sole Flip Flops, her Cross Black Lobster Claw Clasp Bronze Metal Necklace, her Hoop Earrings and her Retro Black Beading Stylish Metal Bracelet. Once she was dressed she headed downstairs with Roman. They walked into the kitchen and saw breakfast made for them, she smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek and then her baby brother.

"So what have you kids got planned for the day?" Steve asked. "Shopping." Nikki said. "We're having a little BBQ this week and we haven't bought anything, we don't even have a BBQ dad." She said. "Oh right, well you have to get something good, that will suit your needs and everything." He said, Nikki smiled. "How about you and Roman go to the BBQ store and pick one out? I'll take Trish and Max and get the other stuff." She said. "I can't I have a meeting this morning." Trish said. "Well can I please watch my brother?" Nikki asked she had been wanting to look after Max for a while now. "Sure sweetie." Trish said, Nikki smiled.

"Would you be okay with that Roman? Me tagging along?" Steve asked, Roman nodded.

"Yeah sure, I could use all the help I can get." He said, Nikki laughed, Roman wasn't a BBQ expert at all. Not at all. Today was going to be good, Roman and Steve would bond and she would bond with her brother.

A great day!

"So you have everything for Max, he should be fine, but if you need anything call your dad." Trish said as she handed over Max's diaper bag, Nikki smiled.

"Trish, you can trust me with him, I promise nothing is going to happen to him." She said, Trish smiled.

"Okay." She said, she kissed her son and then Steve goodbye and headed off for her meeting, Nikki smiled at her brother and kissed him. "Ready for a day with big sis?" she asked him, he just looked at her, Nikki laughed.

She went into the kitchen and went over to Roman. "I'm heading off now." She said. "Me too." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him. "Bye dad, I'll see you later." She said.

"Okay, and if you need anything with Max, just call me." He said, Nikki smiled. "I promise." She said, Steve smiled.

Nikki grabbed her keys and bag and headed out to the car. She strapped Max into the car seat and she got in and headed off for the day.

She had a list of things she needed to get before the BBQ. She had to get some furniture and also the food and drink for the day.

She got to the store and she got out and grabbed Max and headed inside. She put Max into the cart and she started walking around picking out a few things, she got some cushions and some other things.

"Can I help you with anything?" the store person asked. "Yeah I am looking for a few things for my backyard." She said, he smiled.

"Awesome. Well we have a lot of options, so just have a look around and chose what you like." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. She looked around and found some stuff she liked.

She chose a St. James 12 Piece Brown Wicker Conversation Set, a Home Styles Floral Blossom 7-Piece Patio Dining Set in Charcoal and a Wood Country Yardswing Stand with Roof. She went and paid for it.

"The total for the three items along with the cushions comes to $5872." The store person said, Nikki smiled and she handed over her credit card and paid for the items. "They will be delivered later on today around four." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks." She said, he nodded and smiled and Nikki headed off. She strapped Max into the car and headed off to the grocery store to get the meat, drinks, salads and everything else for the BBQ.

**MEANWHILE**

Roman and Steve got to the store and headed inside. They looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Steve asked Roman. "I have no idea, something that will cook a lot of food at once." Roman said, Steve nodded.

"We'll find something don't worry." He said. Roman nodded. They looked around at all the barbecues and they chose which one they wanted.

Roman chose a Weber Summit S-470 Gas Grill. "What else do you need?" Steve asked.

"Not sure, lets just look around." He said, Steve nodded and smiled.

They looked around and Roman picked out a few more items. He chose a Orien Fsb245Od Steel Outdoor Beverage Centre 2 Door, a Home Styles Montego Bay U Shaped Outdoor Bar and a Berg HOFF Geminis 33 Piece BBQ Set In Case.

Once Roman had chosen everything he went and paid for it.

"Okay the total for today comes to $4446." He said, Roman smiled and paid for it.

"That'll be delivered this afternoon." He said, Roman smiled and he and Steve left the store.

They got into the car and Roman looked at Steve. "You gonna start the car up kid?" Steve asked. "There's something I need to ask you." Roman said. "Okay shoot." Steve said, Roman smiled.

"I love Nikki with all my heart, she's my everything. I know she's been through a lot with Randy and the baby and everything but I want to be in her life forever." He said. "That's good, and I know you're the right guy for Nikki." Steve said.

"I want to start our future off together." He said.

"I want to ask you for your permission to ask her to marry me." Roman said, Steve's eyes went wide. "Wow." He said.

"You haven't been together for very long." Steve said. "I know, but we've discussed marriage and kids and our future and we both want the same thing." Roman assured the older man, Steve nodded.

"Then you can have my permission, but you fuck with my daughter and you'll have to deal with me." Steve said. "I understand." Roman said.

"Good." Steve said, Roman smiled. He was glad he had gotten that out of the way.

They headed back home to Nikki and Max.

They got home and they headed inside, Steve smiled seeing Nikki and Max in the lounge playing on the floor. Roman went over to her and hugged and kissed her.

Nikki smiled at him. "Did you get everything sorted babe?" Roman asked, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah it'll be delivered later on." She said, Roman smiled at her.

"Mine too." He said, Nikki smiled. "Good, everyone is coming I called around and they are all excited to come." She said, Roman smiled at her. "Good I am glad." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Did you have a good time with dad?" she asked. "Yeah we got along fine and we're good. I don't want you to worry about this babe, me and your dad are good." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him.

She was so glad that her dad and Roman were able to get along, she knew her dad could be tough sometimes so this was a load off her back it really was.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	31. House Warming BBQ

**RETURNING TO LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day of the BBQ that Roman and Nikki were hosting. The house was finally all set up and everything was going to be perfect. Nikki finished off her hair and makeup and she got dressed for the day.

She dressed in her Black and White Affliction Iggy Long Maxi Dress, her Platform Sandals, her Two Tone Bangle Bracelet Set and her Square Hoop Earrings. Once she was dressed she put on some perfume and she headed downstairs.

She walked outside and saw Roman marinating the meat. She smiled at him and went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, Roman smiled.

"Don't get too close babe, I have marinade all over my hands." He said, Nikki smiled and pulled away from him, Roman laughed at her.

"Where's dad?" Nikki asked. "I think he went to the store to pick up a few things, some beer and soda and some other stuff." He said, Nikki nodded.

"Did Trish and Max go with him?" she asked. "Yeah they wanted to go as a family." He said, Nikki smiled at him.

"Okay, I am going to go and get started on the salads and other things." She said, Roman nodded and smiled. Nikki headed to the kitchen and she started working on the salads and other stuff.

The guests would be here in about two hours so she wanted to get it all done. She put on some music and started making the green salad, the coleslaw, the pasta salad, the potato salad and the rice salad.

Roman walked in and washed his hands and he went over to Nikki and he kissed her on her bare shoulder. "You look pretty today." He said, Nikki smiled.

"Thanks babe." She said, Roman smiled and stole some cheese. Nikki slapped his hand away.

"That's for later baby." She said, Roman laughed. "Okay babe." He said. "I'm gonna go have a shower and get ready." He said, Nikki smiled and nodded.

She finished off the salads and wrapped them up and put them in the fridge. Once she was done she cleaned up the kitchen and she put out some glasses and everything.

Steve and Trish walked in and Steve kissed his daughter on the cheek before putting the alcohol away. Trish went upstairs to get everything sorted out for Max.

Nikki was glad that everything sorted out. She wanted today to be good. She wanted to spend some time with her friends.

She was glad her dad was there as well. Living in Florida and being so far away from Texas was so hard on their relationship.

She missed her dad a lot and her mom was doing better and she wanted to try and sort things out with her, she missed her mom she just wanted things to go okay.

**AN HOUR LATER**

All the guest had arrived for the BBQ. Everyone was eating and drinking and having an amazing time.

Nikki stood there sipping her wine and watched as everyone mingled. "Hey." She heard, she turned and saw Randy. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came with Eva." He said. Nikki shook her head. "You have to leave Randy, you can't be here." She said.

"Why not?" he asked her. "Because Roman will flip his lid when he sees you and so will my dad." She said. "Shit your dad is here?" Randy asked.

"Yeah so can you leave?" she asked. "No I was invited and I came with Eva." He said, Nikki looked at him. "You weren't invited Randy, please just leave." She said.

"No." Randy said, Nikki groaned. "What the fuck is he doing here!" she heard Steve screaming at him.

Nikki sighed and grabbed her dad. "Please don't dad, not here please." She said, Steve sighed. "What the fuck is that idiot doing here?" Steve asked, Nikki looked at him.

"He came with Eva. I didn't even invite him." She said, "Then kick him out." He said. Nikki sighed and looked at him. "Dad, drop it please. Don't ruin this." She said, Steve nodded.

"I won't. But you might want to keep an eye on Roman and Randy, he might freak out." He said, Nikki nodded and smiled. "Yeah I'll go sort it out." She said, Steve nodded.

Nikki headed outside and saw Roman with Seth and Dean. She went over to him. "Can I talk to you?" she asked, Roman nodded, they went over to the swing and they sat down together.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I wanted to tell you that Randy is here, and I didn't invited him, he came with Eva." She said, Roman nodded and groaned.

"I really don't want him here." Roman said, Nikki nodded. "I know babe, me either but I don't want to cause a scene here." She said, Roman sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I won't do anything." He said, Nikki smiled and kissed him. "Thanks." She said, Roman smiled at her. "Lets get back to our guests." Nikki said, Roman nodded.

Nikki went into the kitchen and sorted out some of the food. "Can we talk?" she heard, she looked up and saw Eva. "Sure." Nikki said.

"I just wanted to talk to you and to tell you to stop hanging out with Randy." Eva said, Nikki frowned. "He's with me now and we're having a kid together." Eva said, Nikki looked at her.

"First of all I don't want anything to do with Randy, he's the one that came to MY house Eva so don't worry. I am not interested in Randy, I have someone who is ten times the man Randy is. I hope you have good life with him. I really do." She said.

"Randy isn't in my life anymore. He isn't. I hope everything goes well with you two and with the baby." She said.

"Just be careful with him he's not a stand up guy when it comes to kids." She said, Eva looked at her. "He's changed." Eva said, Nikki looked at her. "If you say so, but don't say I didn't warn you." She said walking off.

She knew Randy more than anyone in the world. She just didn't want him to hurt anyone else. No one else deserved that not even Eva.

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


End file.
